Chette's Collection of Oneshot Ranma Fanfic
by ChanChanandMosasi
Summary: New One Shot: Future Akane traveled using Nanban Mirror to change her destiny. Will she be able to do it? Will her wish come true?
1. LOVE POISON

Author's Note: Minasan!!! welcome again   
okay people been telling me to write a one-shot so I'll give it a try.   
I hope you like this ^_^

**LOVE POISON...  
Written by: Chette-chan (@k@ne )  
All rights Reserved for Rumiko Takahashi and Viz. Video  
**  
  
"Nihao! Nihao! Shampoo welcome you to Nekohanten!"   
  
Nekohanten is so busy as usual. The costumers were happy, seeing a beautiful sexy purple haired girl, not to mention how cheerful she is making the nekohanten busy and more costumers come by...

Shampoo saw a woman entered Nekohanten. She flashed her big smile and greeted the woman "Nihao, Shampoo welcome you to Nekohanten"  
  
The woman smiled and look at her "Shampoo how are you dear?"  
  
Shampoo's smile faded and is replace by trembling voice seeing the familiar smile of the woman "Hi-ya..."  
  
"Where is Colonge?"   
"Sue-yan" Shampoo said, in a trembling tone  
"Where is Colonge?"   
"Shampoo don't know..."  
  
The woman hold her neck, Shampoo couldn't breathe...  
  
"I asked you one more time...WHERE IS COLONGE!"  
  
The people looked at them and sense trouble they hurriedly exit the Nekohanten  
  
"Shampoo Can't.."  
  
The woman smile, she look around the restaurant was now empty...  
  
"Shampoo goodness what's the commotion?" Colonge asked approaching  
"Hey! you there! Released my beautiful Shampoo at once!" Mousse said  
"Mousse..."  
  
Mousse stared it was his great-grandmother...  
  
"Great Grandma..."  
"Colonge, it's been a long time"  
  
Colonge gritted her teeth,   
  
"So the rumors where true after all...My Great Grandson is a slave here..."  
  
"No great grandma I-" Moouse was about to approached them when he heard his grandmother growl afraid of her, he backed away.  
  
"SHUT UP!" Sue-yan yelled then she threw Shampoo hard, Moouse doved towards to rescue Shampoo.

"Moouse!" Shampoo yelled looking at Moouse now.

Sue-yan pointed her finger towards' moouse. Moouse knows that style, so he pushed Shampoo away from Him and there he was trap in the ice.

"Mousse!" Shampoo yelled and then she run towards Moouse, then she turned to look at Sue-yan   
"You no do that to Mousse! Only Shampoo can do that to Mousse!" she yelled  
  
Sue-yan's eyes turn to red, anger. "You are Dishonorable to our family Mousse...I told you that don't suffer just because of this girl...I'm so ashamed that you are my great-grandson and blindly falling with this Crazy amazon woman" and then she turned at Colonge "I'll never forgive you for getting my husband! and for slaving MOUSSE!" and then she smile "You will pay my dear...You will suffer! your great-grand daughter will SUFFER!"  
  
and then she exits...  
  
"Shampoo..."  
"yes Great grandma?"  
  
"warn Ranma...about this, Sue-yan will do the worst and I think, she will join Ranma into this battle"   
  
"But Great Grandma..."  
"Just warn him..."  
"Yes..."  
  
  
At the street...  
  
Ranma and Akane were walking towards home...both were talking about how Miss Hinako zap Hiroshi and Daisuke at the class  
  
"Just what was the idea of Ms.Hinako to zap them anyway?" Akane asked  
Ranma was on the fence "They were noisy that's all" he said  
  
"Ranma, there's more than to that...Ms.Hinako don't punish students who were noisy she punish students if she saw a battle aura...don't tell me that they do have a Chi" Akane said  
  
"well they were looking at some Adult magazines and-" Ranma said, rolling his eyes.

"Aha! so...the Heat of Perversity! I get it! and here I thought I was just kidding about you being a pervert but the truth is...you are" Akane glared at him.  
  
"Come on! Akane! Okay so what if I peek a little? What's the big deal?" Ranma went on Akane's side.  
  
"Admit it! you want to see more neh?" Akane asked  
"..........."  
"See...YOU REALLY ARE A PERVERT!" Akane yell  
  
Ranma yelled at her back, "Could you blame me for it? I mean, put your place in my shoes will ya, My fiancée is built like a stick...her face makes me sick...she can't even kick and more to that she's violent as a gorilla and a coordinate of a whale" Ranma said  
  
"Is that so?" Akane said  
Ranma gulped,  
Akane's Mallet appeared and Akane slam the Big Mallet unto Ranma "Ranma no Baka!!!"  
  
"Ite..." Ranma fell down on the road  
"That will take care of you" Akane said  
  
"Ranma!"  
  
Akane turned and saw Shampoo "What do you want Shampoo?" Akane asked, annoyed.  
"Akane...you seen Ranma?" Shampoo asked, gently.  
  
"Yes of course" Akane said, her anger faded and looked at Shampoo confused = she didn't call me Pervert girl =  
  
"Shampoo don't see Ranma" Shampoo said  
"You're stepping on Him" Akane said, pointing down  
"Hi-ya!" Shampoo jumped  
  
  
"Say that again?" Ranma asked  
  
Ranma, Akane and Shampoo were on the bench of the park, Shampoo warned Ranma about Sue-yan  
  
"Sue-yan is the Great Grandma of Mousse, is a no ordinary person. Sue-yan is mad at Great Grandma for stealing husband...is mad at us for making Mousse Slave" Shampoo said, grabbing Ranma's right arm.  
  
"Why can't Mousse stop her?" Akane asked, crossing her arms  
"Mousse is scared also...Mousse trap at Ice tonight" Shampoo said, trembling  
"And so, ah, why are you warning me?" Ranma asked, pushing Shampoo away from him.  
  
"Sue-yan told us that Shampoo and Great Grandma will suffer... Sue-yan might do something to Ranma because she knows that you are Shampoo's husband" Shampoo hug him

"Aghh..." Ranma said, with a disgust in his face. He continue to push Shampoo "big deal! I've beaten a hundreds monsters all my life...I can beat that sue something no problem" Ranma said  
  
Akane rolled her eyes  
  
Shampoo giggled, "Shampoo know! that's why Shampoo really love Airen! he is strong!" Then she released Ranma's arm "well Shampoo be going now!"   
  


Ranma and Akane left the Park and went home  
...on the street, Ranma notice Akane was silent at this time...  
  
"Yo, what's the problem?" Ranma asked  
"Shampoo warned you...that's why" Akane said, softly  
"I told ya, I can take care of her No problem!" Ranma said, proudly  
"at least try to be careful this time" Akane said, trembling   
"Are you okay?" Ranma asked  
  
Akane shook her head   
Ranma shrugs his shoulders  
  
Akane don't know why all of the sudden, she got nervous, what she heard was making her quiver... = God, why am I feeling like this? = Akane asked and shook her head  
  
Ranma look at her confused, and even more confused when he saw her shook her head  
  
  
Nighttime...  
  
Ranma is laying on his futon, He is confused because of Akane's action. When they entered the House, she excused herself...and when they were in dinner, Ranma had insulted her but she didn't mallet him or anything.   
  
Ranma turned on his side = Why did Akane look so worried? Worried? you mean she is worried about me? = Ranma asked = But why? = Ranma yawn, he better go to sleep he was tired, but plan to asked Akane about her actions tomorrow  
  
  
Midnight...  
  
Sue-yan went into the Tendou House...She smile, this is where Shampoo's Would be husband is living... she smile and look for his room... Spotted it, she saw a panda laying beside him. She was puzzled but shook her head, she zapped him carefully.   
  
  
  
Morning...  
  
"Ohayou! Everybody!" Ranma said as he entered the House, he just finished bashing his pop on the pool  
  
"Oh you're very energetic today Ranma" Nabiki said, as she sat in front of the table.   
"Oh, that was nothing...I was just happy because I beat Pop without me changing into a girl-"  
  
*SPLASH*  
  
"OYAJI! THE FIGHT IS OVER!" yelled Onna-Ranma  
*Being sloppy boy?* was written on Mr.Saotome's wood  
  
"Shut up!" Onna Ranma said, then she sighed. "Kasumi! Can I get some hot water?" Onna Ranma said  
  
"Sure, One Hot water coming up" Kasumi said, handling the kettle to her.  
"Arigato" Onna Ranma said, and pour up the hot water on him...  
  
  
Akane entered, she look groggy...  
  
"Ohayo" she said lamely  
"Akane, dear what happened to you?" Mrs.Saotome asked  
"Akane my baby what happened?" Asked Mr.Tendou  
"It's like you've seen a ghost" Ranma said, smirking.   
Akane glared at him "AS A MATTER OF FACT I did! Last night! didn't you notice it?" Akane asked  
"What?" they all said

Ranma sat in front of the table.   
  
"It seems the ghost was heading toward Ranma's room" Akane said, she wrapped her arms around her body.  
  
"Akane, you're getting weird" Ranma said, and then he munched on his food.   
  
Akane glared at him but didn't said nothing..  
  
All in all it was a peaceful Breakfast...  
  
  
Street...  
  
Ranma was as usual, walking on the fence but looking worried at his fiancée. She is been acting weird since they heard the story...  
  
Akane is now more terrified, She saw a ghost toward Ranma's room last night, and she didn't slept the whole night guarding Ranma's room... 

  
Ranma broke the silence...  
  
"Akane?"  
"Y-yes?"   
"Are you really Okay?" Ranma asked  
"Yes of course" Akane said  
  
Ranma sigh, just then he spotted some of the Fuurinkan students and Realized that they were some of their Classmates  
  
Akane was confused when Ranma run to catch their classmates and then she saw him talking to them and then they nodded, Ranma smiled and run toward Akane.  
  
And then...Ranma suddenly CARRIED Akane and run away...  
  
"Ranma wait!"  
"just shut up okay?" Ranma said  
  
  
Under the bridge...  
  
Ranma was panting...that surprise him... He felt so tired....  
  
"Ranma! We are going to be late for class!" Akane yelled at him.  
"Don't bother, I told our classmates that we aren't going to attend school" Ranma said  
  
"What!?!" Akane asked "We have some test to-" Akane stop seeing Ranma panting "Ra-Ranma?" she asked,   
  
"I...I'm fine Aka-Akane" Ranma said   
"But, you aren't like this before...you just run right?" Akane asked, blinking  
  
Ranma coughed, Akane patted his back slowly, Ranma withdraw his hand on his mouth...Both gasped!  
  
BLOOD on HIS HANDS!  
  
"Ranma!" Akane yell  
  
Ranma was staring at his hand...He just cough with blood!   
  
"Ranma!" Akane yell again  
  
Then Ranma felt weak, he tried to reached for Akane's hands "Aka...Aka..ne..." Ranma said and then fell unconscious  
  
"RANMAAAAAAAA!!!!!"  
  
  
  
Akane carried Ranma (Piggy Back), She couldn't stop crying. She has to go to the clinic but before that Ukyou saw her.

"Akane-chan! what happened"  
"Ukyou...help"

Then at the moment, Shampoo who was riding on a bike saw Ukyou, Ranma and Akane. She stopped her bike and run towards them "Hi-ya! what happened to Airen!" Shampoo said

"Just.. Help..." Akane said, sobbing.

  
  
Tendous...  
  
"Okae ri na...Oh my"   
"Kasumi, call Dr.Toufou!" Ukyou said, as they emerge   
"What happened to Ranma and Akane?" Kasumi asked  
  
The family look and gasped, Ranma was unconscious and Akane was dirty.  
  
Nabiki saw them and volunteer to call Dr.Toufou.  
Shampoo went to Nekohanten to get Colonge.  
  


After a few minutes...  
  
Dr.Toufou closed the door of Ranma's room...  
  
"What happened doc?" said Nabiki  
"Ranma is fine...but-" Dr.Toufou said  
"But?" Akane asked  
"I don't understand, Akane can you tell us what happened?" Dr.Toufou asked  
  
Akane nodded...  
  
Akane told them what had happened and finished it with a cry...

  
Ranma woke up and needed to drink but stop when he heard Akane cry, He peeked and saw all of them talking about him, he stood there listening...  
  
  
"Akane, here have some water" Kasumi said  
  
Akane took it "thanks.. Oneechan"  
"Is that all Akane?" Dr.Toufou asked  
"Well, I know this sounds crazy but I..." Akane hesitated and shook her head  
"Go On Akane we need to know" Colonge said  
  
Akane sigh "After Shampoo warn us about sue-yan.. I became worried I don't know why, my heart was pounding into many pieces and I can't sleep. I didn't slept all night and guard Ranma's room" Akane said  
  
  
Ranma gasped, = Akane? She didn't slept all night and guarded my room? =  
  
  
"And then, I saw a light coming on the room and peeked I saw a GHOST! A GHOST! leaning towards Ranma!" Akane yelled  
  
"Akane!" Mrs.Saotome said  
"I know, I've been acting weird but this is the truth" Akane said, crying again...  
Kasumi patted her shoulders "There you go Akane-chan"  
"Shampoo are you thinking what I am thinking?" Colonge asked  
"hiya! Sue-yan! revenge!" Shampoo said  
  
*Very clever!* 

They all looked at the voice. It was...  
  
"SUE-YAN!" the Two Amazons yell  
  
"SHE IS THE ONE!" Akane yelled, pointing at her.  
  
Sue-yan growled, her eyes went red looking at Akane. "I didn't know, you're sneaking little woman" said sue-yan "You ruined my plan!" and then turned to her to zap Akane...  
  
  
Ranma saw this, but even he is weak. He jumped and grabbed Akane to avoid the zap and then he coughed blood again. 

"Ranma!"

Sue-yan's eyes soften seeing what Ranma did to Akane...  
  
Ranma glared at her. "So! *Cough* you're the one who did this too me!" Ranma yelled, hugging  
Akane and then cough again, Akane continued to cry  
  
Sue-yan shook her head then she glared at Colonge. "Colonge, Your MUKO-DONO had 3 days to live..." said Sue-yan "What I have done to him was the LOVE POISON!" she smile "If your Great Grand daughter really Love this boy, then she can join him to hell..."  
  
and then she vanished...  
  
"There is a cure to this?" Nabiki asked, looking at Colonge.  
  
Colonge sighs and nods  
  
"well what is it?" Ukyou asked  
"I don't know" Colonge said  
"You don't know?" Ukyou asked  
  
Colonge nodded  
  
Ranma sighed "Great! I'll be dead in 3 days" he said  
"But there is one and I am not sure if it's going to work" Colonge said  
"What is it?" Mr.Saotome asked  
  
"I know that Technique was dangerous on boys but if it is transfer to the girl...I can get the poison OUT OF HER BODY" Colonge said  
  
"How can it *Cough* be Transferred?" Ranma asked  
"By kissing" Colonge said  
"Kissing?" Nabiki asked  
"Not only KISSING...but also sipping the saliva so that the Poison will transfer" Colonge said  
"In other words SUCK THE MOUTH?" Nabiki asked  
"Yes" Colonge said  
  
Ranma coughed again His hand's and mouth were full of blood, Akane got her handkerchief and wipe the blood on Ranma's mouth, Ranma helplessly looked at her...Akane looked at him, and stared at each other long...  
  
and then Ranma cough again, feeling more weaker...Ranma helplessly look at Colonge  
  
Colonge looked at Ranma and then at Shampoo, "Shampoo is your duty to save Ranma, let the poison transferred to you" Colonge said  
  
Shampoo suddenly felt scared, "b-but You said Great Grandma, it no sure if it cured" Shampoo said  
  
Ukyou backed away too. "Ranma-honey, I love you but...I don't want to suck the poison out on you... I want to live. If it is sure then I would volunteer... the problem is ... its not that sure." Ukyou said, nervously   
  
Ranma sigh and nodded "I *Cough* also didn't want to do that guys...Don't do anything okay I...*Cough* can take care of myself" Ranma said  
  
Akane looked at him...  
  
  
  
Night time...  
  
Akane was on the front of the pond...  
Ukyou and Shampoo were sitting on the House...  
Mrs.Saotome couldn't believe this! her son is dying and no one wants to volunteer!  
Colonge is silent...  


Akane looked at all of them and then she focus her gaze at Kasumi "Kasumi-oneechan?"  
  
They all look at Akane  
  
"What is it Akane-chan?" Kasumi asked  
"Can you look if Ranma is asleep?" Akane asked, tremble on her voice  
"Sure"  
  
Colonge realized what Akane is up too "Akane you don't mean-"  
  
Akane smiled "EVEN I WILL VOLUNTEER he won't like the idea. That is why I kept my mouth shut" Akane sighed and looked at Shampoo and Ukyou "I know Shampoo, Ukyou how much you love him and wanted to help him but you're afraid of the Poison and the cure isn't sure right?" Akane asked, bowing her head

They nodded.   
Colonge nodded  
  
Akane looked at all of them "Well let me volunteer." Akane said, tears now falling in her face. "It doesn't matter that the poison will transfer to me! I just can't stand Ranma like that... I-It doesn't matter if I die! the important is...RANMA will LIVE..."   
  
"Akane-chan" Ukyou said  
"Akane..." Shampoo said  
"My baby"   
"daddy, let me...I need to do this...Please Daddy" Akane said, smiling   
"Akane-" (Mr.Saotome)  
"After all.. Ranma is.. Ranma is..." Akane stopped

They all look at her

"Ranma is my Fiancé" 

".............."  
  
Mrs. Saotome smiled,  
  
"I'll do anything to save him, EVEN if it kills ME" Akane said, wiping her tears  
  
Mrs. Saotome run to hug Akane "Akane-dear, you shouldn't have to do that" she said  
"No, aunt...I won't let Ranma die...I won't"

Kasumi approached Akane, "He is sleeping"  
  
"Thanks..."

  
Ranma's room....  
  
Ranma was sleeping peacefully, Akane kneeled in front of him...  
Akane caress Ranma's face suddenly, a tear fall on her face  
  
The tear fell on Ranma's face...Ranma stirred and opened his eyes he was shock! when he saw Akane's face crying... 

"Akane! wha-"  
"Forgive me Ranma" Akane said  
"butumpph"   
  
Akane kiss Ranma's hard, trying to suck all his saliva...  
  
Ranma struggled free! not because of the kiss! but because of Akane! She is going to SACRIFICE HERSELF! = Akane don't you see! I don't want you to die! = Ranma thought as  
he struggled  
  
Akane feeling the poison transferring on her...she could feel her body weakening...  
  
Ranma could feel the poison going away from his body, he could feel his strength coming back. Then he struggled hard...not because of ending the kiss but because of Akane...he push Akane now...because of his strength "Akane!"  
  
Akane smiled lamely and then she cough...her lips were bleeding now  
"No! why did you do it Akane!" Ranma shouted  
  
Akane fell unconscious  
  
"AKAAAAAAAAAAANEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
  
  
Because of the shout, the family entered the room and saw Ranma cuddling Akane, he was crying.. muttering some 'Stupid tomboy couldn't care less if he was dead and something like why did she save him'  
  
"Ranchan!"  
"Ranma!"  
  
Ranma looked at them, tears falling on his face "Akane got the poison, Colonge get the Poison out of her now!"  
  
Colonge sigh and nodded...  
  
Then with both palm...she put it on Akane's unconscious face...and tried to get the potion...  
and then...she close her eyes...  
  
  
After a minutes she open her eyes and sigh  
  
"What?" Ranma asked  
"I failed, Ranma...Akane will die" Colonge said  
  
"What!?" Ranma grabbed colonge furiously "You're just going to let her die like that!?" Ranma said furiously  
  
"Ranma it was her decision" Colonge said "I told her that I'm not sure about this" she said  
Ranma was now furiously mad "NOW WHY DIDN'T YOU STOP HER!" Ranma yell  
  
"She really want to help you, she told us...her life isn't important Ranchan, she wants you to live" Ukyou said  
  
"BUT DAMMIT! Her life is important to me!!!" Ranma yell  
  
"Ranma..." (Shampoo)  
  
"Why did I SACRIFICE MYSELF A HUNDREDS OF TIMES SO THAT SHE WON'T GET HURT EVEN A SCRATCH HUH! DIDN'T IT EVER OCCUR TO ALL OF YOU THAT MY LIFE ISN'T IMPORTANT TO ME! I WANT HER TO LIVE! HER LIFE IS IMPORTANT TO ME!"   
  
"Ranma..." (Colonge)  
  
"BECAUSE I LOVE HER!"  
  
"Ranchan..."  
  
"and now...SHE IS going to die because she sacrifice her self but I don't want her to do that!" Ranma yelled   
  
  
*and that's what love is...*  
  
"Sue-yan!" Colonge said

Sue-yan came down on the window and smiled, "That's what LOVE is all about, Colonge" she said, looking at Colonge  
  
"What you mean by that?" Shampoo asked  
  
Sue-yan glared at Shamppo, "Me and Chou were so happy, until Your Grandmother was defeated by Chou...of course by customs said, Colonge must marry Chou."

"Sue-yan..."

Sue-yan looked at Colonge "you don't care about Love...Colonge...You don't care about Love, you care about that stupid law..."  
  
"............."

Sue-yan, kneeled in front of Ranma  
  
"Wha-" (Ranma)  
Sue-yan patted his shoulder "Don't cry, young man...SHE isn't going to DIE" she said smiling  
"I still don't understand" Colonge said  
  
"I am an Amazon. But I don't follow the Amazon law...because IT'S STINKS...Colonge, I just want to show you what LOVE is...and this two persons here...showed you something...only TRUE LOVE can do something stupid things like...SACRIFICING their selves just to SAVE their Love ones do you understand Colonge?"   
  
"I-"  
  
"I don't want Revenge...My heart still aches because you stole Chou to me...but That was past...Colonge, I just had to show you what is real Love"  
  
"Sue-yan"  
  
"Colonge, your Great Grand daughter don't love this man, just like you. She was just following the stupid law" she said  
  
"SHAMPOO LOVE RANMA!" Shampoo yelled  
"Then why didn't you HELP this RANMA?" she asked "Scared because of the Poison?"  
  
Shampoo was speechless...  
  
Sue-yan look at Ranma "Amazons are stupid you know, I'm so proud of you. You didn't fall for their law...some will just brake their relationship and marry an Amazon, But I am amazed. You stayed beside her" Sue-yan said, caressing Akane's face "...and didn't fall on the Amazon law stuff" she finished  
  
Ranma wipe his tears "Is she going to be all right?" he asked  
  
Sue-yan smile and nodded "She is fine, The poison disappeared when you said YOU LOVE HER..."  
  
Ranma blush...  
  
"The cure is TRUE LOVE. Young lad...TRUE LOVE" she said  
  
Akane stirred, Ranma sigh with relief. Especially when she open her eyes  
  
"Akane?"  
"R-Ranma?"  
  
Ranma cried and hug her tightly  
  
Ukyou smile sadly, she lost Ranma but she is happy because Ranma is happy  
  
Shampoo sigh, she didn't love Ranma?   
  
"Shampoo?"  
  
Shampoo looked at Sue-yan  
  
Sue-yan's eyes soften "My Great Grand son is really crazy for you...He'll do anything just   
to be with you"   
  
Shampoo looked away...  
  
"Thank you Sue-yan" Ranma said, wiping his tears  
Sue-yan smile "I didn't do anything...it was your love brought Akane alive" she said  
  


Next Morning...  
  
Nekohanten...  
  
"Shampoo were will I put this sign?" Mousse asked  
"Shampoo say there" Shampoo said, pointing at the corner of the room.  
  
Mousse put the big cat on where Shampoo want her to put it...  
Shampoo watch Mousse out of her corner eye...  
Mousse sigh and continued to clean the restaurant...  
  
_ *My Great Grand son is really crazy for you...He'll do anything just to be with you*  
_  
Shampoo sigh, she remember how many times Mousse declare his love on her...or how many times he saved her...How he fought at Togenkyou just to save her... She thought of Ranma, Shoving her away...When in danger, his eyes are only for Akane...  
  
"Mousse?"  
"you want something Shampoo?" Mousse asked,  
"You forgive Shampoo right Mousse?" Shampoo asked, smiling nervously  
"Of course, Even I don't know what you're talking about" Mousse said  
  
"Shampoo sorry for treating Mousse like a dirt" Shampoo said "Shampoo hope you are not mad at her"  
  
Mousse smile and touch Shampoo's shoulder "I can't be mad at you you know that Shampoo"   
  
Shampoo cried and hug Mousse, Mousse was stunned but he managed to hug her  
  
Shampoo released Mousse and smile "Shampoo promise she won't treat Mousse dirt from now on" Shampoo said smile   
  
Mousse smile  
  
"We better get to work, Mousse don't stress yourself, Shampoo want you to take her on a date" Shampoo said and left  
  
Mousse was Shock but when he was back to reality, he smile...This is the start of a good relationship to them...  
  
  
  
Ucchan...  
  
Ukyou still thinking, why didn't she help Ranma? She was just scared right but she really like to help him...but...  
  
_ *Colonge, your Great Grand daughter don't love this man, just like you she was just following the stupid law*  
_  
Ukyou sigh, she also didn't help is that means...she just love Ranma as a friend?  
  
"Ukyou-sama...you'll be late for class, don't worry I'll take care things for you" Konatsu said  
  
Ukyou smile, Konatsu was now wearing a guys clothes...and look more handsome...  
  
"Speaking of School...Do you want to escort me?"   
  
  
  
Street...  
  
Ranma and Akane were walking toward Home...  
Ranma was on the fence and Akane was on the road...Ranma look at Akane...  
  
_ *She is fine, The poison disappear especially when you said YOU LOVE HER...*  
_  
"Ranma, did you see Ukyou and Konatsu walking romantically on school?" Akane asked  
Ranma nodded "Not to mention, Shampoo and Mousse delivered together a ramen" he said  
"I guess they patch things up" Akane said, smiling  
  
Ranma jump down and went beside Akane...they both walk in silence, now Ranma was beside Akane...  
  
Without words, Ranma hold Akane's hands...but he is looking away  
  
Akane jump and look at their hands, Ranma's hands were so big, he was really holding her hand...his hand covering her small hand   
  
"Ranma?"  
  
Ranma look at her...He was blushing  
  
Akane now was beginning to blush "What was the cure?"   
Ranma smile "Sue-yan said, I was the cure..." Ranma said, quietly  
"You?"  
"Well, TRUE LOVE she said" Ranma was really now blushing  
"True Love?" Akane asked  
"Yeah" Ranma said  
"Why?" Akane asked "Do you love me?" Akane blushed deeper  
  
Ranma was startled at the question and look at her  
  
"Do you?" Akane asked  
  
Ranma gulp...  
  
= Do I love her? =  
  
Then he close his eyes and released Akane's hands...Memories went into his mind...Memories of him and Akane.....  
  
Then when he open his eyes...Akane was ahead of him  
  
"Akane wait!"  
  
Akane stop  
  
"Akane"  
  
Akane turned to look at him  
  
"I...I do" he said  
"What?" Akane asked  
Ranma frowned "You asked me if I love you...I...I..I do!" he said  
Akane smile "Really?"  
  
Ranma nodded  
  
"Are you sure?"   
  
Ranma nodded  
  
"Positive?"   
"AKANE!"  
  
Akane giggled "Gomen, I...I just don't believe it" Akane said  
Ranma grab her "Do you want some proof?" he asked  
"What Proumpph"   
  
Ranma grabbed her and kissed her.   
Akane was at first shock but when recovered she kiss back  
They kiss passionately...  
  
  
After the kiss  
  
They look at each other's eyes...  
  
Ranma smile "Akane, do you love me?"  
Akane smiled, and rolled her eyes "I don't love you"   
  
Ranma frowned   
  
Akane giggled, and winked "Can't take a joke?"   
Ranma frowned "AKANE!"  
Akane smiles and poke his chest "Of course I love you Baka!" she said  
Ranma smile "I love you Kawaiikune Onna" he said  
"And I love you too Ranma no Baka" Akane said  
  
and then kiss again...  
  
  
Little they didn't know, Shampoo and Mousse were on the left corner of  
the street, looking at them  
  
"Shampoo?"  
"Mousse, Shampoo no have to lie...Shampoo love Mousse" she said  
  
And both kiss passionately   
  
and then after the kiss...they hug, Mousse smile seeing Ranma and Akane walking romantically holding hands on the street.

END

So how is it?   
Hehe my One-shot Fanfic  
How is it? I hope you enjoyed reading it  
Review please? tell me if its good or not ^_^  
  
=============  
"Ranma 1/2" and its characters Copyright c 1999, Viz. Communications,   
Inc., Shougakukan, Kitty Animation and Rumiko Takahashi  
=============


	2. THE KISS

One of Chette's one shot past fanfic!

Thank you!!!

cherrybloss9 - thank you ^_^  
  
Griever Leonhart - don't worry about the spelling and grammar I wrote the last one-shot when I was a kid. Plus english is definitely not my first language.  
  
ameanda-90 - okie! here's another one-shot fanfic!  
herehere - thanks ^_^ but like I said, I wrote this when I was kid okie? But thanks!   
cherri ookami - hehehe... longest @.@  
kitty-catfu - yep! everyone is happy :D now read the other one? please?  
DangerousElixer - hehehe yep different respond eh? ^_^  


One of my Past Fanfics :D This one is a well known also (er in the past :P) This story focus more of Akane's Jealousy went over the edge! She blurted it out not using her mallet but something else. But surprisingly, Ranma fed up with Akane's temper as well... and he decided to end this... by... :P (read it to know)

Well, I wrote this when I was young (I don't remember what age though.. but it's between 11-14). I wrote this because I can see so many kissing scenes for Ranma... but what about our dear Akane? hehe.. (too much Mikado/Azuza vs Ranma/Akane episode in my mind @.@)

A Ranma fan fiction Based on Ranma's Rumiko Takahashi,   
all rights reserved for her and Viz. Video.  
  
Enjoy!  
  
On with the STORY!  
  
**THE KISS   
(aka A Kiss is a Kiss)  
Written by: Chette-chan (@k@ne )  
**   
It's a Normal day at The Tendou Household, We see two people sparring. One old man and one good looking young fellow with a Pigtailed hair. The young man gave the old man a kick in the butt and the old man fell on the pond. After a few seconds, a Panda emerged and attacked the young man. The young man however, didn't see the kick so he fell on the pond too. Again, after a few minutes... a girl came out of the pond and kicked the panda again.

Then we see the door of the house opened and there stood a very attractive lady, wearing a decent clothes and an apron. She smiled tenderly at the two persons. "Breakfast is ready" she said,

The Panda and the girl looked at the lady and nodded...

  
After a few seconds...

The whole family were eating breakfast, the usual setting. They are the Tendous and Saotomes... If you don't know these family? What planet did you came from? Okay let's see...

The young good looking fellow/man named is Ranma Saotome of the anything goes martial arts. Beside him is his 'uncute' but very attractive fiancée Akane Tendou. Beside Akane, is the attractive lady and her name is Kasumi. On the head of the Table is Soun Tendou. Beside him is Genma Saotome, then comes his wife Nodoka Saotome and on the other head of the table is Nabiki Tendou.

The whole family were eating, the usual setting. Ranma and Genma Saotome were fighting/stealing food. Nodoka and Akane pounded Genma and Ranma for the same Reasons.  
  
"WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR!" Genma and Ranma yelled at them.  
  
"MANNERS!" They yelled back,  
  
Nabiki controlled her laugh, Kasumi smiled as she handed the bowl to her father. Soun smiled and accepted it. Then He looked at Nodoka and smiled again. "I am so glad that you'll stay here for good Nodoka-san" he said,  
  
Nabiki smiled sweetly "Well Akane... now Aunt Saotome can help you to discipline those guys" she said, as she pointed at Ranma and then at Genma Saotome

"HEY!" Genma and Ranma yelled  
  
Nodoka looked at her husband and then at her son. "Why? Don't you want me to discipline you?" she asked, as she pulled her katana out. "After all... YOU TWO NEVER BEEN GOOD BOYS" she added,

Akane gulped, "Ah... Now Aunt... Let's not go over the edge" she said, 

Both Genma and Ranma went into Akane's back  
  
"Akane is right Mom. We were just joking!" Ranma said, he laughed nervously. Then he looked at Mr.Saotome "R-right Pops?"   
  
Genma nodded  
  
Ranma as usual, did not controlled his mouth...

"Mom! Don't be like Akane! You're not a Tomboy!" he said, Then he backed out when he saw Akane's aura flared up. "Oh..uh..."

Akane clenched her fist, "Really...?"

Ranma's eyes widened when he saw Akane pulled out Mrs.Saotome's Katana and slash it in front of Ranma!

"DIE YOU!!!" Akane yelled,

"AAAHH!!! HELP!!!!" Ranma yelled, then he stood up and run away.

  
When Ranma and Akane left the house. Mrs.Saotome picked her cup of coffee, "Akane can do that work for me..." she said, and then she took a sip in her coffee.

Soun nodded…  
Genma gulped…  
Kasumi smiled…  
Nabiki snickered…  
  
  
Streets..

Ranma continued to run. He is tired! He needs to rest! But Akane is still chasing him! Then he looked up and realized it is already noon! "argh!!! AKANE LET'S STOP THIS!!!" he yelled at his back. = God it's been all day, Won't she ever get tired? = he thought, "AKANE LET'S STOP???!!!" he said,

But Akane answered him with a slash in front of him

"...and I take that as a No!!!" Ranma said, then he run faster, "H-HELP!!!!"  
  
Ranma saw Ukyou's store. (Ucchan). He smiled and felt grateful. "Ucchan can help me!!!" He said, Then he entered the restaurant. But when he entered, he saw Ukyou cleaning the floor. The floor was slippery and Ranma tried to control his steps but he couldn't. He fell on Ukyou's arms! 

This he didn't expect...

Ukyou giggled and wrapped her arms around Him! Then KISS HIM!!!

Ranma felt disgust! He pushed Ukyou away from him, but Ukyou's hug is so tight! Ranma felt as if he was kissing his sister or brother! 

Akane however, entered the restaurant and the scene shock her. She felt as if the world stopped revolving. She slowly turned her back and controlled her tears. After a few seconds, she run away.

  
  
Next Morning…  
  
Ranma looked at Akane. They were about to go to school. It was so unusual because Akane did not even utter a word to him. 

"Akane?"  
  
"………."  
  
"Jeez…I am NOT USED at this SILENCE you know?"  
  
"………."   
  
"Akane? Daijoubu?"  
  
Akane sighed and looked at him "I'm fine" she said  
  
Ranma snickered "I don't believe you"  
  
Akane glared at him, "So DON'T"  
  
  
Ranma was shocked at Akane's respond. Then before Ranma knew it, the silence resumed between them. Ranma managed to opened a conversation (or so at least he thought).  
  
"You did scare me yesterday ya' know? Following me with Mom's Katana" he said, he put his arms over his head,   
  
Akane looked at him, "I am sorry" 

"Wha-"  
  
"……………"  
  
"A-are you apologizing?" Ranma asked, terrified  
  
"Is that wrong?" Akane asked,

"You're freaking me out!" Ranma blurted out.

Akane frowned, "I am sorry again"  
  
Ranma sense that the silence is going to resume any moment. But before he could open his mouth, Akane spoke first. 

"Ranma you know that it's been 2 years since we've met. And I hate to say this but you are my FRIEND. Honestly speaking I don't mean what I say"  
  
"..............." Ranma scratched his head,  
  
"Not to mention my actions" Akane finished   
  
Ranma heard her voice cracked down, Then He saw Akane fasten her walk. "AKANE WAIT UP!"

Akane bowed her head and ignored Ranma = Please don't let him see me like this = she prayed. 

But too bad Akane, Ranma caught you up. 

Ranma touched Akane's shoulder. "What's the matter with you Akane?" he asked, 

Akane shoved Ranma's hands and continued to walk...

  
At the entrance of the school...

Ranma feels so frustrated now. "WHAT'S THE MATTER YOU UNCUTE TOMBOY! WHY ARE YOU LEAVING ME!" he yelled, "AKANE!"

Akane did not turned to look at him, but she yelled, "LEAVE ME ALONE!" then she run away.  
  
"DAMN! AKANE WAIT UP!" Ranma said, he was about to run when he felt Shampoo's arms around him.   
  
"AILEN!"  
  
"GET IT OFF ME!"  
  
"Ailen, is in Bad mood?" Shampoo blinked cutely.  
  
Ranma glared at her. "YES. SO WILL YOU PLEASE?"  
  
  
The other students stopped walking. Others stopped what they were doing. And looked at what's happening between Ranma and Akane. (The famous Couple of Fuurinkan High)

The guy growled at Ranma. There beloved Akane is crying! but they knew that if they will help Akane, surely Ranma will knock them down.   
  
"AKANE!"  
  
Ranma growled, he called Akane's name 20 times now! Then he felt Shampoo glomped at him again, "SHAMPOO! DAMN! GET IT OFF ME!"  
  
"AILEN! Shampoo will make you feel better! Wo Ai Ni!" Shampoo said, sweetly.   
  
Then Ukyou showed up and pulled Shampoo away from Ranma. "You! GET OFF MY RANCHAN!"   
  
"Ailen is for Shampoo only" Shampoo said, she hugged Ranma's waist tightly.  
  
"Why you?!"  
  
Ranma scratched his head furiously. Then he looked at Akane. He saw her almost at the entrance of the school building. He hates what is happening now. He needs to do SOMETHING! His aura flaring up. True. That no enemy around him now... but Akane's behavior made him so furious.  
  
  
Akane was about to open the door of the building, when she heard her name from a very surprise and yet angry voice...

"I AM NOT FINISHED TALKING TO YOU LADY! SO DON'T YOU RUN AWAY FROM ME LIKE THAT AKANE!"

Akane for the first time, heard Ranma's voice when he is really angry. She stop.  
  
The students gasped! Akane didn't fight back? Where's the mallet?  
  
All Student Gasps, Akane didn't fight back.   
  
  
Nabiki sat on the window of their room, looking at the commotion. We also see an unconscious Tatewaki Kunou laying on the floor beside Nabiki's feet.

"Why did you knock Kunou-sempai down Nabiki-sempai?" asked one of her classmates.  
  
"I was doing Ranma a favor. Besides he doesn't need another commotion right now, and please don't call him sempai it really makes me sick" Nabiki grimaced.  
  
"Y-yes Nabiki-Sempai"   
  
  
Back at the commotion. We see Ranma pointed his finger on Akane. "FACE ME! AKANE! NOW!" he yelled

When Shampoo and Ukyou saw Ranma really angry, they released Ranma and backed away. They've never seen Ranma this angry.   
  
Akane sighed and took a step...  
  
"I AM TALKING HERE!" Ranma yelled, his voice now... full of warning.  
  
Akane stopped.

"Face me Akane! Damn! WHY DON'T YOU FACE ME!" Ranma yelled  
  
Akane turned to look at Ranma.   
  
They gasped!  
  
= Is she crying? = The students thought  
  
"What do you want Ranma?" Akane asked   
  
Ranma's anger vanished, and begun to panicked "I am, uh, um, a…"  
  
"Are you going to say something?" she asked, hopefully  
  
"………"   
  
Akane frowned, "Fine then" 

Akane was about to turn on the other side, when Ranma yelled at her again.   
  
"DAMNIT! AKANE! Why are you acting like this!?" he asked angrily.  
  
Akane's sad face, turned into a very angry face... these students knew this Akane... the violent one. "NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" she yelled  
  
"It is my BUSINESS because I ASSURE YOU that out of 100%, 99.1% of that I bet it is MY FAULT that you're CRYING!" Ranma yelled back

The students gulped, and others said to others, "This is it... Akane is going to punch Ranma into the orbit now!"  
  
But what Akane did, surprised everyone. She just stood in front of Ranma. No mallet. No fist. She just looked sadly into Ranma's eyes "You're right so?" Akane asked, quietly  
  
"Can we talk this over?" he asked, then he saw Akane's tears. "DAMNIT! STOP CRYING!" Ranma yelled and groaned, he doesn't want to see Akane crying!  
  
"Why? What do you want me to do? Laugh? Laugh because I found out YOU DON'T LOVE ME?" Akane asked softly,  
  
The student gasp! They heard her.  
  
"A-Akane?" Ranma gulped,  
  
"THE FACT THAT YOU CHICKENED OUT AT OUR WEDDING! AND KISSED UKYOU YESTERDAY PROVES THAT YOU DON'T LOVE ME!" Akane yelled,   
  
"Ah…"  
  
Ukyou smiled, 

Shampoo got angry "What she mean by that?" Shampoo walked towards Ranma and grabbed Ranma's Chinese shirt, "What gorilla girl mean by that Ranma!"

"I-It was an accident I-I was n-nervous and W-went over Ucchan and Slipped then U-Ucchan caught me and K-Kissed me" he said looking at Shampoo  
  
"Ranchan kissed me? Anymore question Shampoo?" Ukyou asked 

"No I did not kiss you!" Ranma yelled, then he pushed Shampoo away. He looked at Akane who continued to cry, God. How he wants to hug her... to comfort her... "Akane..."  
  
"Good bye Ranma" Akane said, softly.  
  
"It was an accident!" Ranma said, he took a closer step at Akane. "I didn't Kiss Ucchan Honest!" Ranma said, he begged Akane to understand him.

Akane smirked and crossed her arms, "Ranma, a KISS is a KISS" Akane said  
  
"No it isn't" Ranma said, shook his head.  
  
"Ranma, you kissed Shampoo when she came here. You kissed Ukyou last night, Heck you even kissed Mikado" she said  
  
The student's gasp!  
  
"So don't tell me you-"  
  
"There is a DIFFERENT FACT!" Ranma yelled, interrupting Akane.  
  
"What?" Akane asked  
  
"DAMNIT AKANE! I DIDN'T KISS THEM!" Ranma yelled  
  
"What can you call that STUPID!" Akane yelled  
  
"They kiss me and I did not kiss back!"

Akane shook her head, and was about to turned to other side, when Ranma grabbed her shoulders. "Look Akane. I didn't Kiss Mikado alright? For goodness sake! Why am I going to kiss a guy? I am a guy!" Ranma said,  
  
"…………"  
  
"I didn't kiss Shampoo" Ranma said  
  
"Ranma Tell lie!" Shampoo yelled  
  
Ranma ignored Shampoo. "She pulled me and kissed me but I didn't kiss back. And it all started because I beat her and it was because I was PROTECTING YOU! I kicked her because SHE WAS TRYING TO HURT YOU!"  
  
"B-But you BLUSH!"  
  
"BUT I HATE IT! AND YOU KNOW THAT!"  
  
Shampoo was shocked  
  
"W-what about Ukyou?"  
  
"I SLIPPED! I TRIPPED! It's your fault anyway" Ranma said, "If you didn't chase me all day with the Katana I wouldn't have gone to Ucchan-"  
  
"Which you like" Akane finished  
  
"Don't PUT words in my Mouth Akane"  
  
Akane fumed, "It's still a KISS! And let me go!" she struggled.

Ranma had enough about Akane's temper! He wrapped his arms around Akane. = Akane, I know.. you'll bash me into the orbit after this = he took a deep breath,   
  
The students gasp!

"Akane! Ucchan and Shampoo KISSED ME. It is very different if I kissed them back!" Ranma said  
  
"JUST LET ME GO I DON'T NEED YOUR EXPLANATIONS! I'VE HAD ENOUGH!!!!" Akane yelled  
  
"YEAH ME TOO! THAT IS WHY I'LL GIVE YOU A PROOF. SO THAT YOU'LL UNDERSTAND!" Ranma said, he hugged Akane's waist so tightly, like what Shampoo did to him. Ranma closed his eyes and leaned towards.  
  
"I SAID LET MEUMPPHHH"   
  
*GASP!*  
*OH MY GOD!*  
*WHOOO IS THAT TRUE?!*  
*WHY THAT RANMA!!!*

"..........." (Shampoo and Ukyou)  
  
RANMA KISSED AKANE! In front of all the people!!! 

A blush forming on Ranma's face but continued to kiss Akane, God he loves the Kiss! Even though Akane did not kiss back because she was shock. But he proved it to her.

Nabiki snickered = Way to go Saotome =  
  
Ranma ended the kiss. He shook his head, letting out the heat he can feel in his face. "T-There! *pant* I KISSED YOU, You TOMBOY But you didn't KISS BACK. See how different is it?" Ranma asked, "You didn't move. You just stared in shock right?"  
  
Akane still stunned.  
  
Ranma got worried " Y-yo! Akane you okay?" Ranma waved his hands on Akane's face "A-Akane? Hello?" he gulped,  
  
Akane got her senses back "R-Ranma?"  
  
Ranma and Akane stared at each other…  
  
  
"Ranma kissed Akane!"  
"How romantic!"  
"Yeah, in front of his other Fiancées"  
"and Akane's suitors! Like us!"  
"Oh-uh, Trouble!"  
  
Ranma and Akane blushed, Ranma managed to Speak "S-So you know the difference?" Ranma asked, Akane nodded... her tears were forgotten... Ranma chuckled, nervously "hey! Consider youself... Lucky coz I didn't yet kiss Ucchan and Shampoo and you're my first kiss!" he said, as he scratched his head  
  
"And you better explain what you did Saotome" Ukyou said, she gritted her teeth and she took out her big spatula.

Ranma gulped and saw Shampoo and Ukyou, flaring up... Shampoo's eyes is on fire...   
  
"Ucchan!"   
  
"Don't call me that you jerk!"  
  
"Shampoo will kill Airen, Shampoo hate Airen for kissing violent girl!" Shampoo yelled,  
  
Ranma run to avoid them "HEELLPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!"

Shampoo and Ukyou starts to chase Ranma.   
  
"Shampoo mad! Shampoo kill Husband"  
  
"YAAA!!! Somebody help me!"  
  
"COME HERE JACKASS!"

Ranma cried, "WHY ME?!?!" he run faster and jumped on the roof. But Shampoo and Ukyou followed him.  
  
  
After class...

Akane opened the door of their house. Ranma was absent because of Shampoo and Ukyou. But Akane is still in shock. In the classroom, some teased her, some got mad but she was speechless for the entire class...  
  
Akane entered the dining room, Kasumi knew something happen. 

"Did something happened in School?" she asked

Nabiki entered on the other side of the room, "Oh besides Ranma KISSED Akane?" Nabiki asked  
  
The three Elderly of the house, run towards Nabiki  
  
"WHAT?!" asked Mr.Tendou and Saotome  
  
"What? What? What happened my son Kissed Akane?" Mrs.Saotome asked, then she sighed, "Ranma is so manly!" she said, then she started to cry.  
  
Nabiki blinked, "Yeah" then she smiled, "I'll give you all the details but this will cost you much" Nabiki said,

"Oh my" Kasumi said 

  
Akane ignored Nabiki and went straightly to her room. She changed her uniform to her favorite yellow Pajama (It is Ranma's favorite pajama too for her). After that, Akane sat on the bed, she touched her lips and blushed, = it this how Ranma felt every time someone kissed him? that he is shocked? = 

  
  
Outside…  
  
Kasumi heard a knock in front of the house. She opened it and a bruised Ranma fell on the floor. 

"Ka...su...mi..." he said, and then he fell unconscious.

"Oh my!"  
  
  
  
At Akane's room…  
  
Akane's thoughts was interrupted by Kasumi when she knocked. The name 'Ranma' made Akane stood up, 

"Wha? What?" Akane asked, absently

"I said, Ranma is here. He is bruised though" Kasumi said,   
  
"Oh,"  
  
"And my hands are full. Would you be so kind and aid Ranma?" she asked and smiled, then she showed to Akane the medicine kit.  
  
Akane blushed, "S-Sure Oneechan" 

Akane went out of her room and took the medicine aid from Kasumi, then she went to Ranma's room... In front of Ranma's room, she stopped and breathe deeply. Then... She opened the door and entered. Ever since Mrs.Saotome moved in, Ranma had his own room. A bed, cabinet and a self-study table. Akane looked around and smiled. Now Ranma is comfortable.

She saw a bruised Ranma laying on the bed. Akane carefully put the box at the table and sat down. She frowned at Ranma's wounds. She may beat Ranma several times but not like this... His fiancées were successful in punishing him.

Akane shrugged and opened the medicine kit. She blushed, "Ranma... We need to take off your shirt" she whispered, when Ranma didn't move... Akane sighed, "Oh well.. here goes nothing" she said, then she begun to take off Ranma's Chinese clothes. She blushed at the sight of it... she shook her head and she started to put some bandages at Ranma's wounds. After a few minutes, she put the bandage on Ranma's last wounds. 

"There all done" she said, she stood up and pulled Ranma's blanket up and covered Ranma's body. "Good night Ranma" she said, as she closed the medicine kit. Then she remembered, what happen earlier... at school. Akane smiled, "Well one gentle smack won't hurt anyone" she said, then she close her eyes and lean over to Ranma, and gave Ranma a gentle Kiss on the lips.

Akane stopped and blushed, = argh.. too much blushing this day = Then she shook her head and walk towards the door. But before she could open the door... she heard... Ranma's voice...   
  
"Akane?"  
  
Akane's blinked, Was Ranma pretend that he was sleeping earlier? Did he knew about the gentle kiss? Akane gulped and turned slowly... There he saw Ranma sitting on his bed. "Y-Yes?"   
  
  
Ranma, in the other hand, He pretend to sleep when Akane aided him. He was expecting that It will be Akane who will treat his wounds.. but he didn't expect the kiss... when he felt Akane's soft lips touched his... it felt so great... so right... and started wondered how could he called Akane 'Kawaiikune' in the past, when she is the only one who can give him a wonderful kiss.

"Akane?" he asked again, he controlled his smile.  
  
Akane just looked at him.

Ranma stood up, the blankets fell on the floor. 

Akane backed away, = Okay.. calm down Akane.. you've seen Him a thousands times Half-naked.. so just calm down okay?! = Akane yelled at herself.

"Akane why did you do that?"   
  
Akane gulped, "A-Aid you? Kasumi Oneechan told me so"   
  
"No, not aid me…Why did you KISSED me?" Ranma asked, 

Akane's heart beat increased when she saw Ranma walking towards her. = RUN AKANE... RUN!!! = her mind yelling, = STAY AKANE! STAY! = her heart yelled too. Then she just realized that Ranma is now standing in front of her, she felt Ranma's hand on her shoulder....

  
Ranma held Akane's shoulder and looked deeply into Akane's hazel eyes... = God! She is so cute! Beautiful! = then a thought hit Ranma, he smiled. "Don't tell me you are still in shock?"   
  
Akane looked down, "I just don't know what do to after this" she said, it was an honest reply.  
  
Ranma smiled, he put a finger in Akane's chin and lift her face to looked at her eyes once more. "If nothing happened, what will you do?"  
  
Akane smiled, "Probably nothing? Bash you or something, but after this I…I can't do that to you anymore" Akane said  
  
"Really?" Ranma asked  
  
Akane looked at the bandages. "Plus you're already bruised.." she said, she was trying to change the topic.   
  
Ranma shrugged, "I guess they're much VIOLENT than YOU ARE" 

Akane smiled, "I am still violent Ranma" she said,

Ranma noticed that Akane is trying to change the subject, "Akane... you can't change the subject when I am fully aware of it" he said,

Akane bit her lip and looked down, "I-I am so sorry, I guess you're right about that, Shampoo and Ukyou kissed you. You didn't kissed them back you're just in shock-"  
  
"Like you?"  
  
Akane blushed "Y-yeah and you blush because of flattering" she said  
  
"I am glad you Understand" Ranma smirked, "you KISSED me though" 

Akane saw Ranma's smirked, she crossed her arms. "Well you just want it that way Right Mr. Casanova?!" she yelled, 

"Oh! and Again... Akane my kawaiikune Fiancée has tried to change the topic again" Ranma said, he rolled his eyes. "Why can't you just say I am sorry?" he asked,

Akane gasped, "Why would I be sorry for the kiss?! you jerk!"

"Then.. it wasn't an accident?" Ranma asked, there's a twinkle in his eyes.

Akane gasped, "W-Well.." Ranma caught her off-guard again. "I.. um..."

"It wasn't?"

Akane growled and a mallet appeared on her hands, "I've had enough of this! Ranma no Baka!!!!" Akane attacked Ranma with the mallet... but something happen. 

Ranma caught the mallet and grabbed Akane's waist. "Not anymore Akane... So many things happen to us already and I ain't backing out now" he said, he looked so serious that made Akane released the mallet.

  
The family heard the loud bang of the mallet. They looked at each other and then they returned on what they're doing.

  
"So please... if the kiss was an accident.. then say sorry.. if not then thanks" Ranma said, softly. He released Akane's waist.

Akane blushed and bit her lip. She couldn't choose between the two.. but she have too. She sighed, "Okay.. Ranma.. I am sorry" she said, 

Ranma frowned for a minute but then he smiled again, "Forgiven... on one condition" he said, 

Akane blinked, "What is that?" she asked,

"KISS ME AGAIN" Ranma smiled sexily  
  
"What?!" Akane yelled,  
  
"KISS ME AGAIN" he repeated

Akane growled, as usual jumping to conclusions. "YOU REALLY LIKE WOMAN TO KISS YOU EH?!" she   
  
Ranma controlled his anger, instead he smiled, "No. But I wouldn't mind if you kiss me again"  
  
Akane's anger turned into embarrassment.  
  
"I AM WAITING" Ranma said  
  
"I don't know where to begin?" Akane asked sheeply  
  
"Let's begin like this…" Ranma wrapped his arms around Akane and pulled her towards him. After that, he leaned forward and kissed Akane's soft lips. 

...and again... Akane fell in shock.

Ranma stopped the kiss and groaned, "Akane! KISS BACK!"  
  
Of course knowing Akane, "Oho! So that you will know how to kiss Ukyou and Shampoo eh?" Akane yelled,  
  
Ranma growled and backed away from Akane. "Akane! I can't believe it! ARE YOU REALLY TRYING TO RUIN THIS MOMENT BETWEEN US?" Ranma asked  
  
"YOU JUST ADMIT YOU ENJOY KISSING! ADMIT IT!" Akane yelled  
  
Ranma again, controlled his anger again. "OF COURSE, I ENJOY KISSING YOU"  
  
Again.. Ranma made Akane speechless. 

Ranma approached Akane again and this time, he pushed Akane at the wall gently. "Dummy.. just kiss back okay?" 

Akane nodded this time.   
  
Ranma again, lifted her chin and looked at Akane, Akane looked back. And Before Ranma kissed Akane he looked deeply at her, 

"Akane?"  
  
"Yes Ranma?"  
  
Ranma gave Akane a genuine smile, "Remember I don't enjoy kissing anybody, anybody…EXCEPT YOU" Ranma said, and with that Ranma leaned forward and kissed Akane. 

Akane closed her eyes and kissed back.  
  
Chills Were send on Both Bodies, Ranma put his arms around Akane, and Akane started to feel comfortable, she put her hands around Ranma's body. Her other hand traveled from up, to rubbed Ranma's hair which made Ranma moaned. Ranma did the same thing with Akane, he rubbed Akane's back, making Akane gasped.

The kiss was very long…But the two didn't want to let go. Ranma entered his tongue in her mouth making Akane jumped but he let him do it, The KISS WAS WONDERFUL… Then... Ranma was about to pull the string on Akane's Pajama when a knock came…  
  
Both disentangled themselves Ranma quickly jumped on his bed.   
  
Kasumi peeked in.  
  
"How's Ranma?"  
  
"He is-" Akane looked at the sleeping Ranma (Sleeping?) "He is okay?" Akane gulped   
  
Kasumi smiled, "That's good, Akane let's go. It's late you need to sleep early"   
  
"S-sure just let me get the medicine kit" Akane said, she still couldn't breathe that much because of the kiss. She still feels weak after that. She picked the medicine kit and heard Ranma's voice but his eyes were close.... 

"Sweet dreams Akane-Chan" Ranma whispered  
  
Akane smiled, "Sweet dreams Ranma-kun" she said  
  
"Akane?" Kasumi asked "Are you speaking to Ranma?" she asked,

Akane turned and blushed, "Ah, NO" Akane said, 

"Come on let's go"  
  
"Sure Oneechan"  
  
Akane went out.  
  
Ranma leaned at the wall and smile…he look at the moon, he can see Akane's smiling at him… he lay on his bed, hug the pillow thinking it was Akane. "Akane…."  
  
  
THE END…  
  
So how is it?   
Hehe my One-shot Fanfic  
How is it? I hope you enjoyed reading it  
Review please? tell me if its good or not ^_^  
  
=============  
"Ranma 1/2" and its characters Copyright c 1999, Viz. Communications,   
Inc., Shougakukan, Kitty Animation and Rumiko Takahashi  
=============


	3. MY BEST FRIEND

What if Akane... had a boyfriend before her infatuation with Doctor Toufou or even met Ranma? What if... one day... this guy return in Akane's Life? One of Chette's Ranma alternate universe and one of Chette's Past Fanfic.

"**MY BESTFRIEND**"   
A "One-Shot" Fanfic brought to you by "Chette-chan"  
All characters based on Ranma's Rumiko Takahashi  
English is NOT my first language. 

At Osaka...

A young lad standing in the verandah, looking at the sky. This has been his habit ever since, he left Tokyo. He put his hands on his pants pocket, and looked down. He saw his parents sitting on the table near the pool. As his parents felt their son's eyes, they looked up and smiled at him. He smiled back. Then he saw his mother signaling him to come down and join them. He nodded.

After a few minutes, the young lad is sitting across his parents. He knows that his parents are getting worried about him. Even though he was an excellent student, a handsome and a good guy... but he is sick.

"How are you?"

The young lad smiled, "I am feeling better Mom, it's been weeks now that my sickness isn't attacking me" he said,

His father smiled at him, "The doctor told us, your sickness is unstable. We don't know whether will it be back or it is cured"

The young lad sighed, "Oh well.. this is my life..." he whispered.

It was a whisper but they heard him. His mother looked at his father and nodded. "Well since you are okay... why don't you go to the park or something? You do need to go around son" she said,

"No need, thanks Mom" he said  
"Okay if that's what you want" his mother replied,  
"But what do you want to do son?" his father asked,  
The young lad looked at his father, "I don't know..." he said,  
"Just tell us what you want to do ok? think about it first" his father said,  
"Thanks Dad" he said,

_The name is Kiyoko Maso. He was an excellent student in Fuurinkan Elementary school. He was once a star player in soccer, basketball, tennis and in diving. He was the dreamed boy in their school too. _

Kiyoko's Room...

He sat on his bed and looked around. He is so happy that his asthma got cured. It doesn't matter what the doctor said, for him... He is cured. This is the start of a new life. Now that he is cured, he will spend his time with his friends.. going out... playing soccer... dating girls- he stopped and laughed at that thought. Then his eyes stopped wandering and saw a box underneath his table, he pulled the box and saw the words, "My Memories in Tokyo" he smiled and opened it up.

He saw his soccer ball, basketball, gloves, his favorite book, pen, drawing book, poetry book etc... then he saw his album and picked it up. As he opened the album, a bunch of pictures fell.

He picked them and saw his pictures when he was in elementary. The one with him, holding a trophy as the winner in quiz bee, then there was another one with his friends.

He smiled, "What were their names?" he asked himself, recalling them. "Ah! Daisuke and Hiroshi" he said, then he looked at the other picture. It was a picture of a little girl holding a sword and dresses as a prince. He bit his lower lip, looking at the picture. Then another one, the same little girl forming a kata. And then another picture of the same girl, but now her hair is a little longer and the little girl became a girl, holding a trophy saying Best in volleyball team. He put all the pictures on the box and opened his album. He saw many more pictures of him, his friends and the little girl.

Then, at the last part of the album, there... was a bigger picture of him and the girl, the girl's hair is long and is wearing a blue dress. Then him... on her side, wearing a tuxedo. He took the picture and looked at it, for a long time. After looking at it for a long time, he turned the picture and there the words. 'Valentines' dance.. Fuurinkan Koukou.. Couple of the Night... Kiyoko and Akane' Then he realized he was crying, when a tear fell on the picture. "I want to see her... I really really want to see her... M.. My best friend..."

_"But what do you want to do son?"_

Kiyoko gasped, Now He knows what he wants to do! He rushed towards his parents, holding the picture.

Kitchen...

Kiyoko found his parents in the kitchen, preparing for their dinner.

"Mom? Dad?" he asked, taking a seat. "You ask me guys, you ask me earlier.. about.. what I want to do right?" he asked, his parents nodded. "and you told me to think about it?" they nodded again. "Then.. I want to go back to Nerima" he said, smiling.

His mother looked at his father and looked back at Kiyoko, "Why all of the sudden you want to go back there?" she asked,

Kiyoko showed the picture, and blushed.

"Don't tell me... you can't forget her?" his father asked, Kiyoko shook his head. "What if Akane... has a boyfriend?" he asked,

Kiyoko smile vanished, he didn't think of that. He shook his head, Right now... boyfriend or no boyfriend... he wants to see her. "I..It doesn't matter... I just want to see her..." he said, lying.

Though his parents knew he was lying, they agreed to go to Nerima.

Nerima, Tokyo

"RANMA NO BAKA!"

Ranma opened his eyes, and saw Akane's mallet on her hands. "Whoa!" he jumped away from Akane. "The hell! Kawaiikune! It's so early! Why the heck you want to bash me first thing in the morning!" he yelled,

"UNFORGIVABLE! WHY YOU?" Akane yelled,

Ranma blinked, he looked around and gulped. "Uh.. Akane... don't tell me... I slept... beside..." he said, Akane growled, "We didn't do anything... r-right?" he asked, Akane gritted her teeth but shook her head. "Whew... yeah what a relief... I mean I should not be worrying... I CANNOT DO anything like that with a Kawaiikune girl like you-" he said smirking

Akane growled and run towards Ranma.

After a few seconds... The family saw Ranma running but smiling following a furious Akane holding a mallet.

"RAAANNNMMAA!"

"NYEEE! COME AND CATCH ME IF YOU CAN!"

"WHY DO (swing the mallet) YOU HAVE TO (swing the mallet) DO THAT!"

"DON'T YOU REMEMBER WE (jumps) STUDIED LAST NIGHT (duck) THEN WHEN I WAS GETTING TIRED, (run to the right) YOU OFFERED ME YOUR BED! I WAS ABOUT (jump) TO HESITATE BUT YOU INSISTED!"

"I KNOW! BUT I (swing the mallet) NEVER TOLD YOU TO EMBRACE ME!" Akane yells

"I THOUGHT YOU (jumps) ARE THE PILLOW!" Ranma yelled, but smiling "Coz you're getting fat!" he laughs.

"RANMA NO BAKAAAAAA!" Akane yells, Ranma giggled like a girl and jump at the roof and made a face. Akane growled but gave up when Kasumi told them that breakfast is ready.

At the Table...

Ranma secretly looks at Akane, while Akane ignore him. Ranma poked Akane but Akane did not react. Ranma though can't stop thinking about him sleeping beside Akane last night, the comfort Akane gave him... can never be measured by anything. He feels so happy and liked the idea of sleeping beside her. She is so soft, so comforting. Though He expected a brutally Akane sleeping... last night was... truly.. peaceful and comforting.

Sadly.. Akane ignored him for the rest of the day.

Dismissal Time...

Ranma and Akane were heading back home. But Akane realized something is different. She looked beside her and there, Ranma walking...

Ranma blinked, "What?" he asked, putting his hands on his forehead.

Akane narrowed her eyes, "Just wondering why Ranma Saotome is not walking at the fence" she said,

Ranma looked away, "Because I don't want too"

Akane smirked, "Fine" she said, then resuming her walk.

"Akane, can I talk to you?" Akane stopped and looked at Ranma. "Uh... yeah about last night"

Akane frowned, "I don't want to talk about it-"

"Just listen to me kay?" Ranma said, growling. Akane crossed her arms. "yeah... it's like this... sorry for being a jerk... yeah... um... about your bedroom... and its not true... that I embraced you because I thought you were the pillow... and no you're not getting fat" he said,

Akane's frown disappearing. "So why did you embraced me?"

Ranma scratched his head, "B-Because I felt.. I mean... uh... geez... why do I have to explain!" he asked, rolling his eyes. Akane frowned, "'Kay.. um.. well I just... want to experienced, so I tried to embraced you and... after a few minute... I kinda felt like it.. so I slept... because your... arms are very comforting" he said, blushing.

Akane blushed too, "Oh... okay..." she said, looking down.

Ranma sighed, "I guess.. that's the reason why Ryouga keeps coming back for more and-"

Akane blinked, "Ryouga? I am not sleeping with Ryouga"

"er...I mean Pchan..." Ranma said, gulping.

"Ahh... okay" she said, blushing again.

"Uh... you're not mad at me anymore?" he asked, taking a closer step towards Akane. He saw Akane shook her head. "Good..." he said, Akane felt Ranma so close to her now. She looked up and saw herself in Ranma's eyes. Then a few minutes, Ranma started to lean downward, Akane knew what Ranma wants to do. She close her eyes, and then she gasped when she felt Ranma's arms encircling her waist.

Their lips almost touching, when they heard familiar shouts. 

"RANMA SAOTOME PREPARE TO DIE!"  
"RANMA YOU BASTARD!"  
"RANMA BELONGS TO SHAMPOO!"  
"SHAMPOO!"  
"AKANE LEAVE RANCHAN!"

Ranma and Akane opened their eyes, and saw them approaching them. "Great! This is just what I need!" Ranma growled, "Hey Akane! are you ready for the 'Saotome-anything goes martial arts technique?" he asked, Akane frowned. But Ranma grabbed Akane, "Ready set... RUN AWAY!" he yelled, then both of them run to avoid all of them.

After a three days...

Finally, the maso's arrived at the Nerima. Kiyoko asked his mother if he can go around. His mother nodded, and gave him money. He started walking around, he smiled when he realized that Nerima had changed, the city became larger than ever. He passed by Fuurinkan elementary school and realized it became a highschool now.

After a few more minutes, he felt hungry. So he looked around for a restaurant and saw the restaurant 'Ucchan's Okonomiyaki' he entered the store and saw a guy talking with another guy. the guy was wearing a red Chinese suit and the other guy was a cook. He took a seat beside the guy, and when he did that. The two of them stopped talking. The cook spoke to him, he blinked. His voice... sounds like a girl...

"Anything you want?" the cook asked,  
Kiyoko smiled, "Give me you're specialty"  
The cook smiled, "One specialty coming up!"

Then the guy wearing a Chinese suit smiled at him, "You're new here right?" he asked, 

"How did you know?"

The cook answered Kiyoko, "Ranma knows every people here in Nerima"  
Kiyoko smiled, "Oh, So your name is Ranma?"  
"Yes, I'm Ranma Saotome of the anything goes martial arts"  
Kiyoko stopped, "Anything goes huh? That's familiar..."

After the pizza was cooked, Kiyoko begun to eat but he couldn't help but to listen to their conversation. So he found out that the cook is not a guy but a girl. It is quite funny because... the cook looks like a boy. He interrupted them, "Pardon me from saying this but are you really a girl?" he asked,

The cook smiled, "Yeah I'll prove you that I am a girl" she said, then she grabbed Ranma.

Ranma felt alarmed, "Ucchan! what are you doing?" he asked, "Don't you umph-"

The customers and even Kiyoko stared when Ukyou kissed Ranma. Ranma can't breathe and he is struggling.

"Whoa..." Kiyoko said,

(BANG!)

The customers looked at the girl who just entered the restaurant, but she slams the door. Her aura is so visible to see. Kiyoko stared at her, and he thought how lovely the girl is even though she is angry.

"RANMA!"

Ukyou released Ranma, and Ranma fell on his chair. Then Kiyoko saw the girl approaching Ranma. He can't stop staring at the girl, she's wearing a blue leggings and red sweater matching Ranma's color outfit.

"RANMA NO BAKA BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!"

Ranma gulped, "C-Ch-Chotto, I- I can E-Explain everything! please!" Ranma begged for forgiveness.

"I guess this is Ranma's san... real girlfriend" Kiyoko said to himself, seeing Ranma's nervous state and trying to explain.

The girl started to cry. "I was worried about you! then I walked here to find out and see you with UKYOU? not only that you were Ki-Ki-"

"I AM NOT KISSING HER!" Ranma shouted "YOU CAN BE STUBBORN  
YOU KNOW THAT!" Ranma continued "WHO ARE YOU MY WIFE?"

Kiyoko blinked, "Okay now I am confused... I thought she is the one that Ranma-san loves?"

"RANMA! I DON'T CARE ANYMORE! MAYBE I WILL BREAK OUR ENGAGEMENT!  
IF YOU WANT THAT I CAN DO IT NOW!" she yelled, then she turned her back and was about to run but Ranma caught her arm...

"FOR HEAVENS SAKE! DON'T MAKE THIS HARD ** AKANE**!"

Kiyoko gasped, "A...ka...ne?" he blurted out.

Akane looked at him, "What?" she asked, angrily.

Kiyoko walked towards her. "A..Akane...Ten-Tendou? are... you Akane.. Tendou?" he asked, his heart beating fast.

But before Akane could speak, Ranma shove Kiyoko. "Back off man please, I'm dealing with my ** Fiancée** here" Ranma said, with a tone of warning.

Kiyoko smirked, "Fiancée?" he asked, "How can you become her fiancée... if she has a **boyfriend**?" he asked, looking at Akane.

The people gasped,

"What the hell are you talking about!" Ranma growled,

"I don't have a boyfriend!" she yelled,

"Yes you do Akane... You do" he said, "and He promise you, that he will not let anyone hurt you" he said, holding Akane's hands.

Akane blinked and gasped. Could it be? she wipes her tears and observed the guy. He had a large dark blue eyes, and a hair that matches hers. His skin was so pale but still, he looks so handsome.

Ranma push the guy, "I said back off! and don't hold her like that!" he yelled, "You don't have the right to hold her like that!" he yelled,

"Yes I do Ranma. I do. Because my name is-"

"Ki-Kiyoko?" Akane asked, looking at Kiyoko.

Kiyoko nodded, "I am back Akane. I am so glad you still remember me" he said,

"What the hell is going on here!" Ranma yelled,

"My name is Kiyoko Maso, Akane's first Love" he said, smirking. "And If I recalled, I am still Akane's boyfriend because we ** never** had a formal break up" he said, smiling.

Ranma's eyes widened, he panicked. "A-Akane.. is that true?" he asked,

Akane sighed, "Hai...we separated when we are 14 then he goes to Osaka" she said, looking down.

"So why did you come back here?" Ranma snapped at Kiyoko.

Kiyoko smiled, "TO GET AKANE!" he snapped back, he could see Ranma's fear in his eyes.

"So what if you are Akane's First love?" Ranma asked, his voice cracking up. "I am her fiancé and I am in the present. You were in the past and you're just a boyfriend" he said,

"First love never dies, am I right Akane?"

(PACK!)

Kiyoko stepped back, holding his cheek. "Akane?"  
"YOU IDIOT!" Akane yelled, more tears coming out in her eyes.  
"Akane?" Ranma asked  
"HOW DARE YOU SAY I'M STILL YOUR GIRLFRIEND?" Akane yelled,  
"AKANE-"

"HOW DARE YOU HUG ME AND-AND S-SMILE AT ME AND SAY I'M STILL YOURS! WHEN YOU LEFT ME WHEN I NEEDED YOU MOST!" Akane yelled, "YOU DON'T HAVE THE RIGHT TO CALL ME YOUR GIRLFRIEND!" she shook her head "I hate you..." she said, then she looked directly at Kiyoko. "Did you hear me! I HATE YOU!" she yelled and then run towards the door. But before she could exit.. she turned towards Ranma and Kiyoko. "I HATE YOU! BOTH OF YOU!"

Then she started to run.

"AKANE! WAIT A MINUTE!" Ranma yelled, running and following her.

Kiyoko just sat down, he couldn't do anything... 

"Why don't you run also to get her Sugar?" Ukyou asked,

"I can't run... I have an asthma" I replied,

"Poor boy... well I could sympathize.. you.. I was Ranma's childhood sweetheart too" she said,

"How can you... be engaged to him when he's also engaged to Akane?" he asked,

"I am engaged to Ranchan because I want too, Ranchan is engaged to Akane due to a unity of the anything goes doujou and school" she said,

"I see... so she got it huh?" he asked, recalling the times when Akane said, that one of them (sisters) will be engaged to someone else...

After a few more minutes of talking, Kiyoko bowed and thank Ukyou for the time and information. Then he sadly left the restaurant full of regrets of leaving Akane.

Kiyoko's House...

"How was your day Son?" his mother greeted him.

Kiyoko sighed and sat on the couch, "Not fine mom... I saw Akane with her fiancé" he said, frowning.

"Akane has a fiancé?" his mother looked at Kiyoko, Kiyoko nodded. "I guess she is not kidding when she told us in the past that one of them will be engaged huh?" she asked, Kiyoko nodded again. "Well.. if Akane has a fiancé, I guess its time for you to move on then?" she asked,

"That... I thought about that.. Mom... but this fiancé of Akane... has another fiancée... and I think I still have a chance" he said, looking at his mother. "I can still feel.. Akane still loves me... She remembered me and she was really angry at me... for leaving her"

"So what are you going to do now?"

Kiyoko stood up, "I'll make her happy. I'll spend time with her... I'll fill her loneliness... I'll get her Okaasan... I still have the right... I'll fight for her" he said,

"Kiyoko..."

"and the first thing to do... is to talk to her, and also enrolled myself in Fuurinkan High" he said,

His mother sighed, "Just.. be careful..."

Fuurinkan High...

Kiyoko after getting his locker and put his school shoes, was greeted by the people who remembered him. Hiroshi and Daisuke hugged their long lost friend. While Sayuri and Yuka started to talk to him about many things. The teachers who were his teachers in elementary were very happy when they saw the topnotcher student in elementary school coming back.

But his welcome group stopped, when they heard a shout between two people.. arguing. Kiyoko saw Akane and Ranma yelling at each other. 

"KAWAIIKU-NE!"  
"PERVERT!"  
"I said I'm sorry! About 50 times already! And still you don't forgive me!"  
"You deserve it BAKA!"  
"MACHO! KLUTZ! DITZ!"  
"HENTAI, SUKEBE, DUMMY! DUMMY! DUMMY! DUMMY!"  
"UNCUTE! VIOLENT TOMBOY!"  
"RANMA NO BAKA!"

Then Akane pound Ranma with a mallet...

Kiyoko blinked, "Wow.. now it's a mallet.. before it was a **bat**..." he whispered, all the people who heard him, sweat dropped.

"Poor Ranma though" Sayuri said,

Kiyoko shook his head, "Poor Akane. Being treated like that... Excuse me" he said, then he walk towards them.

When Ranma recovered, "That Hurt Akane! Now you listen to me-"

"OHAYO! AKANE-CHAN!"

Akane and Ranma stopped walking and saw Kiyoko smiling in front of them, wearing fuurinkan uniform. Ranma gritted his teeth... the guy is here...

Akane crossed her arms, "What's so good about this morning! I am in between two stupid persons!" she said, yelling.

"WHO ME!" Ranma yelled at Akane, Akane growled at Ranma.

Kiyoko smiled, "Akane-chan... don't get angry anymore... It's not good... I wanna see the beautiful Akane" he said,

Ranma turned away, "Blech Beauty..."

Kiyoko now getting mad, he looked at Akane. "Stop insulting her like that! Remember that you're in front of her boyfriend!" Kiyoko yelled,

The students and teachers blinked and looked at Kiyoko.

"Yeah, how could I forget?" Ranma asked, gritting his teeth. "Oh maybe because I am her fiancé!" Ranma yelled,

The students and teachers blinked and looked at Ranma.

Akane growled, "STOP BOTH OF YOU!"

But Kiyoko smirked, "You don't deserve Akane to be your fiancée! You don't even LOVE HER!" he yelled,

Ranma growled, "Who are you to talk! You left her without even saying Good-bye!"

"At least I don't insult her and make her cry!" Kiyoko yelled,

"Oh yeah! well at least I don't have the guts to leave her alone especially when she needs me!" Ranma said, and then he smirked.

"WHY YOU-"

Ranma stepped backward and did his battle stance, "You wanna fight?" he asked,

"STOP! ENOUGH OF THIS! NO ONE OWNS ME!" Akane yelled, then she run away from them.

"Akane-" Kiyoko was about to follow her but Ranma grabbed him.

"I am not finish with you yet" he said,

Kiyoko shove his hands, "I will be waiting" he said, in a dangerous tone of voice. "I am going to get my girlfriend back Saotome-san" he said, narrowing his eyes.

"You just try..."

"I will..."

"Many tried but no one succeed..."

"Akane and I had a relationship, so this is different. This rival you are dealing with right now.. is different from those people who tried to get Akane away from you" he said, "Mark my words... I WILL GET AKANE BACK"

Lunch time...

Kiyoko was about to go to Akane when his old literature teacher called him, He told Kiyoko that he will represent the school in the upcoming contest in poetry... and it will be held 3 weeks from now. Kiyoko just nodded but he only did that because he wanted to talk to Akane and catch up with her. But it was too late when the teacher was finished talking... the bell rang signaling the end of lunch break.

School...

Kiyoko was bored, he hates listening to math teachers. Although he is a very good student in math... It's pretty boring once the teacher started to teach Math. So instead, he took out the paper and the pictures of Akane he bought to Nabiki and started to write a poem. Poetry became his best hobby when he stopped playing sports because of his asthma. What to write? What to write? he frowned, then he thought about Akane... If I will give Akane.. a poem... how will I start it? then after a few seconds... words started to enter his mind.

Dismissal time...

He saw Akane and Ranma leaving the school. He frowned, he was LATE again... he grabbed his bag and went straightly at home.

Kiyoko's house...

"Tadaima..." he said, then he looked at his parents dressed up. "Where are you two going? on a date?" he asked,

"So how's school?" his mother asked him,

"I never had the chance... but I wrote a very good poem to her... although it is not finish.. wanna hear it?" he asked, his parents nodded.

"Here goes... I TRIED TO LIVE WITHOUT YOU, THOUGHT I FIND IT HARD TO DO... I THOUGHT YESTERDAY, HOW SWEET THE LOVE WE SHARE  
AND I JUST CAN'T FORGET YOU, CAUSE FIRST LOVE NEVER DIES... NOW I'M ALONE WITHOUT YOU, DON'T KNOW WHAT I'M GONNA DO YOU'VE BEEN A PART OF ME, I'M LOST WITHOUT YOU'RE LOVE I NEED YOU BADLY, I'M DOWN HERE ON MY KNEES..." he said,

Then his parents clapped their hands.

"That was very sweet Kiyoko" his mother said,

"well then, let's get going" his father said,

"Where?"

"Ready yourself Lover Boy, we are going to the Tendous!"

"R-REALLY!" His parents nodded, Kiyoko smiled, "What are we waiting for!"

"Then go and get dress!"

Tendou's...

The atmosphere is kinda nice. The two fathers were playing shogi as usual, Nabiki calculating some money she got from selling Akane and Ranma-girl's pictures. While Ranma reading some comic and Akane watching television. Happousai was nowhere to be found and Kasumi in the kitchen.

After a few minutes...

Kasumi entered the room, "Father? Phone for you"

"who is it Kasumi?" Mr.Tendou asked,

"He said a long time friend"

Mr.Tendou and Mr.Saotome blinked, "Okay I'll be right there" he said, standing up.

Ranma stopped reading comics when he saw Nabiki calculating a lot of money. "Whoa... you got a lot of money there Nabiki" he said,

"Business was sooo good earlier."

Ranma sighed, "Well... since you sell my pictures.. and that's me on them? could you at least give me half of the profits?" he asked,

Nabiki blinked, "Oh okay" she said, then she handed Ranma a thousand yen. Ranma blinked. "Hey, that's the half profit Ranma" she said,

"One... thousand yen only!" Ranma yelled, "What about those money! this is not even the third half of that profit" he yelled,

"Actually Ranma... the reason why business was so good earlier, because Akane's pictures were already sold. He bought all of them and I mean ALL OF THEM"

Ranma shook his head, "He? you mean Kunou?" he asked, Akane looked at them.

"No.. He.. Kiyoko" she said,

Akane gasped, "He bought all of it?" she asked, blushing. Ranma frowned when he saw Akane blushed. Nabiki nodded.

Then an excited Soun Tendou entered the dining room. "I have an announcement to make! We will have visitors! Kasumi cook a lot of food tonight. I have received a call from Kimou and He told us that He and his family will come here to visit us!" he said, "It's been so long" he said, crying.

Akane face paled. Ranma noticed it. "What's wrong?" he asked,

Akane stood up, "Um... That is a good... th-that is GOOD! Um.. but I am sorry, I... can't be here.. I mean.. I.. I... am not hungry.. I am.. going to have an early sleep.. yeah.. uh.. sleep" she said,

"Why all of the sudden you-" Nabiki remembered "ah, yeah, Kimou eh? so that's it? you're not going to eat dinner because you are avoiding your first love?" she asked,

"ONESAN!" Akane yelled, Ranma looked at Nabiki.

"Ah, yeah I remember! The son of Kimou is Akane's friend" Kasumi said,

"Can you explain to me what's going on?" Ranma asked

Akane sighed, "Kimou Maso is Kiyoko's Father" Akane replied

Ranma frowned, "**So the wolf will come to visit Little Red Riding's home eh?**" Ranma asked, trying to control his anger but they could see it.

"Do you know him Ranma?" Kasumi asked

"Hai! he already ** proclaiming** and ** proposing** his long lost relationship with Akane on School" Ranma replied sarcastically

"I sense some jealousy spirit!" Nabiki said in a Chibi-Hinako way.

Ranma blushed and they all laughed except Akane who sneaked towards her room.

After a few more minutes...

The Maso's were in front of the gate of the Tendou's House. They opened the big wooden door and there they saw Mr.Tendou, Mr.Saotome, Kasumi and Nabiki. Kimou and Soun run towards each other and hug each other, Nabiki rolled her eyes. While Kiyoko and his mother were just smiling. After the welcome and the family were introduced to Genma. All of them entered the House. The Maso's told them that the house didn't change a bit.

As they entered the House, Kiyoko saw Ranma besides the stairs. Kiyoko ignored him and looked left and right.. searching for someone... which Ranma knew...

"So, Are you looking for my **FIANCÉE**?" Ranma asked, he crossed his arms,

Kiyoko smirked, "Hai, I'm looking for my **GIRLFRIEND**"

The family saw the tension and they know they had to break that up. Soun cleared his troat and introduced Ranma to them. "This is Ranma Saotome, Genma's Son... the heir of the anything goes Martial arts school" Soun said,

Ranma bowed, trying to control his anger. "Nice to meet you, but excuse me for being not in the mood for guests right now" he said, then he jumped on the second floor not bothering to use the stairs.

"was that...? Akane's fiancé?" Kiyoko's mother asked, They all nodded. "I see..."

"Oneechan.. where is Akane?" Kiyoko asked,

Kasumi smiled, "She's in her room... resting. Shall we have dinner?" she asked,

Kiyoko sighed, will he blew this chance too?

Akane's room...

Because of the silence in her room, she could hear voices that comes from the Maso's. So they have arrived. She had been sitting in her bed for 30 minutes now. "W-What am I doing? Why can't I talk to him.. face to face?" she asked, herself. Then she walked towards her window and opened it. To her surprised... Ranma sitting on the branch of the tree that was in front of her room.

"Ranma?"

Ranma turned his head to look at the voice and saw Akane, "Yo Akane..." he said,

"What are doing there?" she asked,

Ranma sighed and looked at the moon. "The moon is so lovely" he said,

Akane blinked, "Are you feeling okay Ranma?" she asked,

Ranma looked at Akane, "Yeah... why?" he asked,

"It's just that... I am not used to.. see you admire.. these things... It's not you" she said, the she looked down. "although, I know... you have this side..."

"**and this side... can only be seen by you**" Ranma said, straightly looking at Akane's hazel eyes.

Silence...

"Ranma.. come here inside, you're creeping me out... and it looks like you will get sick if you stay there" she said,

"I am fine Akane-"

Akane smiled, "Now that's the Ranma I know, never less. I insisted... I could also use some company" she said,

Ranma nodded, he jumped on the window and went inside the room.

Silence...

Ranma and Akane were sitting on the floor with nothing in her hands. No mallet, comics, they were just sitting there, alone in the dark and very close to each other. But no one dare to break the silence between them.

But one must do...

"Ranma, what are they doing?" Akane broke the silence

"guess they're eating" Ranma replied

"did he asked where I was?" Akane asked

"I dunno... but he was looking for you" Ranma said, sighing.

Silence again...

Ranma coughed, "Akane... can I ask you a personal question?" he asked,

"Sure"

"Why didn't you tell me about Him? I thought... your first love was Doctor Toufou?" he asked, not daring to look into Akane's eyes. In truth, he got hurt not just because Kiyoko was a threat... but also the fact that Akane didn't told him about Kiyoko and the past.

"Because... I thought... He will never come back" she said, "He... left... without saying goodbye" she said, "I think Nabiki already told you this..."

"and now that He's back... what are you going to do?" he asked, looking at the floor.

"What the heck should I do? I am engaged to you. He's not a part of my life anymore. Should he expect something from me? It was so clear that he doesn't care nor love me because... He left me" Akane gritting her teeth, angry at Kiyoko.

After a few more seconds, Akane calmed down...

"But he... He wants to be back with you" Ranma said, "and... and..."

Akane looked at Ranma, "And?"

"I...am... sc..sca...red..."

Akane blinked, "What?"

"I am...scared..."

(knock)

The door opened and Kasumi peeked in. "Akane, Kiyoko wants to talk to you" she said, Kiyoko entered the room and gasped when he saw Ranma beside Akane. "Please Akane... talk to him" Kasumi said,

Akane sighed, she can't say no to Kasumi. "Uh... w-we can talk... outside... j-just.. wait for me there" she said, Kiyoko just nodded and left them alone again. "Ranma?" Akane asked, looking at Ranma. Ranma looked back. "I am scared too... I am scared... what... if I fall for him again?" she asked, "What are you going to do?" she asked,

Ranma just looked down. "Have it your way... tomboy" he said,

Akane controlled her tears. "ok..." she said, she was about to open the door. When she heard Ranma

"Wait"

Akane looked at Ranma, "Yes?"

"W-What I mean... about what I said... was... that... I.. will support your decision... no matter how... painful.. it is... I.. am not going to force myself to you... y-you deserve to be happy" Ranma said, trying to absorbs his words. "B-But... please... think... twice... **think twice Akane**... I am begging you... Please...?" he said, controlling his tears.

A tear fell on Akane's cheek. She wiped it and smiled, "I will.. thanks Ranma..." she said, then she exited her room.

"D-Don't leave me..." Ranma whispered, bowing down. Then He saw his tears falling on the floor of Akane's room.

Outside... beside the pond...

Kiyoko smiled when he saw Akane approaching him. Akane took a seat on the rock beside the pond.

"Akane? Thanks for giving me a chance to talk to you-"

"What do you want?" Akane asked, not looking at Kiyoko.

"I want you to see this...and tell me if you have a suggestion  
to this poem" Kiyoko said, giving the notebook to Akane. 

Akane looked at Kiyoko then she grabbed the notebook and read it. Then she gave the notebook back at Kiyoko. "Do you really want to hear my suggestion?" she asked, 

"Hai!"

"How about, add this. WHEN I FOUND YOU, YOU ARE SO ANGRY AT ME! BECAUSE OF WHAT I DID TO YOU!"

"Akane?"

"You wrote that stupid Poem, because you want me to understand you, Am I right?" she asked, sarcastically.

Kiyoko bit his lower lip, "Akane.. I.. am sorry... for everything"

Akane sighed, "I can forgive you Kiyoko, but I can't forget it, I can't forget the past... I thought I could... I thought the wound you created in me... already healed... but now... as I see you... standing beside me... I realized... that it wasn't. So please Kiyoko... stop bothering me"

"Akane, Dozo? Give me another chance" Kiyoko said, crying now. 

Ranma stopped in front of the window and saw Kiyoko holding Akane's hands. He sighed and started to walk away from that window. 

Back at Kiyoko and Akane...

Both of them were crying now... 

"Please.. another Chance Akane.. please..." he said, he kneeled in front of Akane. 

Akane took off her hands on Kiyoko's hands. "Gomen, I just don't trust you anymore"

"Akane, Dozo? Onegai... Onegai..."

Akane wipe her tears, "Then tell me! Why did you leave me? What was the reason behind all of this? I want to know"

Kiyoko shook his head, "Akane... It's too complicated... I can't.. I don't want you to know why I left you... but I left you not because I don't love you... I left you.. because of several reasons" 

Akane stood up, "and what are those damn reasons!" she yelled, "What are those!" she yelled, 

"Akane... don't tell me.. you don't love me anymore?" he said,

Akane shook her head, "I had enough about of this crap... Please leave me alone" she said, walking away to him

But Kiyoko grabbed her hands. "Akane! please don't run away.. don't leave this problem... Dealing is the best solution for this... let's solve this problem right away" he said,

Akane shoved her hands off him, "What did I hear? you're asking me not to run away? Isn't that what you did in the past? run away?" she asked, "So why the heck should I NOT run away huh?" she asked, "Did you became man? did you face your problems! NO! you left me! You left us! So just LEAVE ME ALONE!" she yelled,

"AKANE! HEAR ME OUT! I AM SICK!"

Akane stopped and looked at Kiyoko. "What?"

"I am sick.. or I was sick.. or I thought I was dying... Of all the people... I don't want to see.. crying.. because of me.. suffering because of me... is YOU!"

Akane covered her mouth. Tears falling on her face

"I.. thought.. I was dying... I don't want you to suffer... so.. I left... left... without saying goodbye" he said, looking down.

Akane trembled, "...And.. you expect me to believe that?" she asked, "What do you take me for!" she yelled,

"Akane-" 

"Yes, we never have a formal break-up because you left! But before you left, Mishia told me that she is your girlfriend!"

"I told Mishia to tell that to you so that you'll be able to forget me, because I'm sick...but I can't forget you, I LOVE YOU AKANE"

"I don't believe you, I'm sorry"

"AKANE, say that you DON'T LOVE ME... and I'll stop"

Akane stood there for a minute, then tears began to fall again. "I will lie.. if I will tell you that I have no feelings for you... But how can you love someone you don't trust?" she asked, then she run away from him. 

After a few seconds... 

Kiyoko wiped his tears and entered the house. He sat beside his parents, trying to absorb everything. "She doesn't believe me..." he said,

Ranma was there already, eating but listening quietly.

"She still loves me..." Kiyoko said, looking at the table. "but... she can't trust me" he said,

Ranma choke some food, and started to cough.

"I am sorry to hear that... Kiyoko" Mr.Tendou said,

"Sir... I have a proposition to make... It doesn't matter who is engaged with Ranma right? Then can you canceled Akane and Ranma's engagement?" he asked, "You know... our past and-" 

Ranma growled, he clenched his fist and tap the table very hard. Glaring at Kiyoko. "NO WAY! AKANE IS MINE!" Ranma yelled. 

"But you don't love each other!" Kiyoko yelled, 

"How sure are you that we don't?" Ranma narrowed his eyes. 

The parents of Kiyoko smiled, and stood up. 

"Well, we have to go, Soun that is a nice dinner, Genma hope we will be close. Nice to meet you Ranma" Kimou leaned forward to whispered 

After a few more seconds... 

"At last, Ranma said what he really feels about Akane!" Kasumi said 

Ranma blinked, "er.. I.. gotta go" he said, then he left the room as fast as he could but both his pops and Mr.Tendou were dancing.

Doujou...

Ranma sighed, he opened the doujou and saw Akane in the center of the Doujou, looking at the sign. He was about to leave but he heard Akane sobs.

"Akane?" 

Akane looked at him and then she looked back at the sign. It doesn't matter anymore. So what if Akane Tendou Cry! She continued to cry.. yeah cry everything... 

Ranma without thinking, he sat beside Akane and put his arms around her. Akane felt the touch, she succumb on this. She started to hug Ranma back, crying so much. Ranma lifted up Akane and placed her on his lap, then he started to soothe her, cuddling her like a baby, Trying all his best to comfort Akane. 

"Ranma..." 

"Akane... I am sorry" Ranma said, but continued hugging and caressing Akane's back. "for everything... for everything" he said, 

Akane hugged Ranma tightly. "Ranma, these tears.. keep coming out... and I can't stop them.." she said, 

Ranma felt his tears come out too, "Akane.. just.. let them out... spill it out, it will be okay" he said, 

Silence came, only the noise of the crickets outside the Doujou can be heard and the leaves that the wind moves. Ranma just held Akane for a long long time there, He realized that it's been many years... with Akane. He realized how much he took her for granted. He thought it was so usual... because he was always beside her. He realized a lot for tonight. 

"Ranma...(sniffs) do you want to hear a story?" she asked, 

"Sure... Akane"

"Okay here it goes" Akane shifted, changed her position. Her back now leaning on Ranma's chest. Then she grabbed Ranma's arm and wrap her self to Ranma, Ranma did hug her back and look at the sign of the Doujou. "Once upon a time, there was a girl who lived in a house... She loves... to do many things all at once... she loves ranking leaves, play with her eldest sister... and dreamed that one day.. she'll be like her mother..."

Ranma smiled, He knew it right away. He whispered "Is she beautiful?" he asked,

"She is not Beautiful... but she was chased.. wherever she goes... she was an ordinary girl... who lives on ordinary life.. until one day... her hopes... and dreams.. failed... because her mother died..."

"Go on..."

"And with that... she started to live... as the opposite of her Mother... she became involve in martial arts... started to act as a tomboy... though she still excels in class like her mother... yet... she stopped training to be a perfect mother... or a wife... she doesn't want to do what her mother wants to do..."

"Does.. she hate guys?" Ranma asked,

"yes... for her... Men stinks... They always make girls cry.. But... alas... she fell for her best friend... her best friend... who left her behind... and then, she promised herself that she will surely hate guys... except her dad... and the doctor whom she had a crush on... ever since her best friend left her. He was the only one... together with her sister... who makes her whole.. and happy..." she said,

"I see..."

"Now... she's alone... and she's afraid to love... because... these stupid men.. kept hurting her... kept toying her feelings..."

"But Akane, the girl... has a fiancé... right?"

Without thinking Akane continued, "Yeah... but her fiancé doesn't even bother to care for her. All he always do.. is insult her... and calls her uncute... it pains the girl... because she doesn't feel... love... The fiancé thought... his words.. doesn't affect her..."

"Akane...?"

Akane looked at Ranma now, making Ranma released Akane from hugging. "What's more painful? the bruises that you get... from kick or punch or mallets? or the words...?" she asked,

"..." (Ranma)

"For me...? bruises... can heal fast.. than words... words.. doesn't just hurt our ears... but it also strikes into the heart... into the soul... deeper... deeper... and sometimes, it can't be healed..." she said,

"Akane... I...I'm sorry..." he said, bowing his head. "You're right... I am very.. very insensitive.. a jerk.. a dumbass... I didn't notice... it hurt you really really bad" he said,

"I forgive you Ranma..." she said,

"Akane.. to tell you the truth... I don't want you to leave me..." he said, "I was so scared...I still am.. scared... especially when... I found out that.. you still have feelings for him-"

"Ranma...? it doesn't matter... He is in my past, don't worry about it"

"But I want you to know.. that... I was scared... because.."

"Because...?"

"I.. because I... I... oh damn! Ranma Saotome say it!" he said, scratching his head furiously.

"What?"

"I.. LOV-LOVE YOU... I LOVE YOU! FOR REAL!" Ranma yelled, "Whoa.. I.. said.. it..." he said, blinking

"Ranma?"

"Yeah.. I.. do... and... I want to be... with you... for eternity" he said, "It doesn't matter... If you're stubborn, can't cook.. violent, But I LOVE YOU!" Ranma clasped his hand on Akane. "So please.. d-don't leave me..." he said,

Akane cried again, "Oh Ranma.. you.. have no idea... how long I've waited... for you.. to.. to hear those words... coming out of your mouth.. in your own freewill.. in your own.. will.." Akane trembled, she could feel her body freezing. Her heart beating so fast. Ranma just confess his love for her! "...without anyone forcing you.. without anyone... telling you what to do.. without no one to control you without.. without.. without-"

Akane stopped when she felt Ranma's lips brushed hers softly at first, then came again more firmly. His warm tongue slipped along the line between her lips, working slowly, insistently, to part them, and then he was inside, letting his tongue fill her, explore her, devour her, turning her blood to a river of heat. Her hands moved, but only to curl around his Chinese shirt, Ranma's fingers cupped her cheek sliding back to thread into her hair, then lower curving about her soft neck.

Then Akane felt Ranma draw back, she opened her eyes and saw Ranma starring outside.. horrified... she slowly looked and there saw their family taping everything.

"Wow.. what a kiss.. Way to go Saotome!" Nabiki said,  
The panda raised a banner that said, "That's the Saotome's Kiss alright!"

"Oh my! Ranma confess already! This was so good rather than the last one we also caught them" she said, smiling.

"OH I AM SO HAPPY FOR THE TWO OF YOU!" Soun said, crying.

Ranma and Akane forgetting the romantic mood and their tears became dry, looking at their family... horrified.

Morning...

Ranma and Akane walked hand in hand now towards the school. Ranma is so happy. Now, he is not scared anymore. Akane will not leave him alone and he already confess to Akane.

At the gate of the school...

Kiyoko stood there, holding a bunch of flowers. When He spotted Akane, he smiled but his smile vanished when he saw Akane and Ranma holding hands.

Akane and Ranma saw Kiyoko and the roses. They stopped, Ranma looked at Akane, and squeezed Akane's hand. Akane looked back at Ranma and nodded.

They walked towards Kiyoko.

"Akane...?" he asked,

Ranma released Akane, The students don't know if Ranma is just acting sweeter because he is jealous of Kiyoko.. or it is for real.

"Kiyoko..."

"Here..." he said,

Akane received the flowers, "Thanks" she said,

"Akane...?"

"yes?"

"Why... Why are you holding hands with him?" he asked,

"He is my fiancé" Akane said,

"But... you two were not... like this...before..." he said, "What happen?" he asked,

"I guess.. confession.. does changed... situations" Ranma said, softly.

"C-Confession?" Ukyou asked, making a way from the crowd.

"What is meaning of this? Ranma? What confession?" Shampoo asked,

Akane sighed, This is.. Ranma is going to chicken out again but she gasped when Ranma grabbed her hands. "Ranma?"

"That I love Akane" he straightly said, all of them gasped.

"Ranma tell lie! Ranma loves Shampoo!"

Ranma growled, "Don't put words in my mouth shampoo! I don't love you! and being as your fiancé just because of a stupid amazon law doesn't count! I am not an amazon! and we are not in CHINA!" he yelled,

"Ranchan! What about me!"

Ranma sighed, "Ukyou, I don't love you. you are just a friend. **My BEST FRIEND.** But I don't love you.** Even if WE have PAST. I don't love you!**"

"WHAT! I HEAR! Ranma Saotome! Confess that He loves MY AKANE!" Tatewaki yelled, as he run towards Ranma and Akane, holding a bokken

"YEAH! and I had enough about your crap KUNOU! This is for all the 'my Akane' statements which makes me drives NUTS!" Ranma run towards Kunou, fist closed and ready to punch him. But this time the students saw something that glows on Ranma's hands.

"His chi...?" Akane gasped, "Oh.. no.. Ranma! Don't kill him!"

Ranma punched Kunou far away, with his Chi Punch. "Don't worry Akane, I am not going to be a murderer, but then again.. if they will bother us again, I will not think twice..." he said, glaring now at Shampoo. "Let's go Akane" he said, he grabbed Akane's hand and they entered the school leaving Ukyou and Shampoo crying.

Ukyou stopped too, and so does Shampoo when they saw a crowd encircling Ranma, Akane and a guy.

Ranma and Akane were so thankful. No one bothers them anymore. Akane was a bit surprised when Shampoo and Ukyou stopped claiming Ranma as their fiancé. Even though Shampoo doesn't want to give up... Ranma threaten her... a real threat which made Shampoo trembled. While Ukyou just had her signal... that Ranma doesn't love her... but she.. is happy because Ranma is still her friend. Kodachi was also given a warning, because his brother stayed in the hospital for a week.

But what made Ranma and Akane think, that Kiyoko stopped attending classes. They can't help but feel worried about him.

Kiyoko's house...

Kiyoko's face is so pale. He felt so sick, He's stayed at his bed for a week. His parents scolded him for he stopped drinking his medicine, he doesn't eat properly anymore, and is not happy anymore. They can't blame Akane, but Kiyoko should not end his life because of her. Although what made them stopped getting angry at Akane is that, Kiyoko told them that... he wants to rest. That one day, he'll die.. so why wait for it?

But for the past week.. He did his best to finished his poetry entry in Fuurinkan High. 

The day of the Contest...

All of them, including Ranma who doesn't like contest was present in the auditorium. They will held the poetry contest. Ranma was there, beside Akane, holding her hands. Ever since the confession, Ranma started to control his mouth towards Akane. Which makes the fight lesser than the past few days.

After the third place winner was called. Ranma asked Yuka if they have a representative. Yuka nodded, and she said she was praying that the fuurinkan will win the poetry contest.

"... and now.. for the first place of the poem... goes too..."

(Drumrolls)

"FUURINKAN HIGH!"

The Fuurinkan students yelled, some stood up. They were all happy. They got the trophy!

"Okay please calm down, let us hear the poetry from Fuurinkan High"

The auditorium became silent... 

Ranma embraced Akane tenderly and listening to the poem 

The host started to read the poem...

I TRIED TO LIVE WITHOUT YOU, I THOUGHT I FIND IT HARD TO DO...  
I THOUGHT YESTERDAY, HOW SWEET THE LOVE WE SHARE  
AND I JUST CAN NOT FORGET YOU, BECAUSE FIRST LOVE NEVER DIES...

NOW I AM ALONE WITHOUT YOU, I DO NOT KNOW WHAT I AM GOING TO DO  
YOU'VE BEEN A PART OF ME, I AM LOST WITHOUT YOUR LOVE  
I NEED YOU BADLY, I AM DOWN HERE ON MY KNEES...

Akane sat up straight, Ranma looked at her with concerned on  
his face

"Akane, are you all right?" Ranma asked

"That poem is so familiar Ranma...I don't know where I heard it... but It's so familiar..." Akane said

"You're just imagining it, because it is so beautiful" Ranma smiled

"I think you're right" Akane smiled and look at him

Then Akane calmed down and rest her head on Ranma's chest, while Ranma resume in hugging her. 

the reader continued...

FIRST LOVE, NEVER DIES  
I JUST WANT TO SAY THAT I STILL LOVE YOU  
THROUGH THE YEARS THAT COME ALONG I STILL SAY I LOVE YOU

IT HURTS ME MORE  
I CANNOT HELP BUT NOTICE YOU WERE CRYING  
I CAN SEE THE SADNESS IN YOUR EYES  
I CAN FEEL THE SORROW THAT YOU HIDE INSIDE YOUR HEART  
YES, I KNOW, YOU DON'T HAVE TO TELL ME SO

"Wow! I can't imagine this will be the last place" Sayuri said "It's definitely a winner"

"It's a powerful poem" Yuka said

While Akane was silence...thinking of someone who might wrote it

WOULD YOU EVER GIVE YOUR LOVE TO ME?  
BECAUSE I WANT TO MEND YOUR HEART  
AND SET YOUR HEARTACHE FREE...

I WILL COME AND GET YOU  
AND I WILL GIVE YOU A LOVE THAT YOU KNOW IS TRUE  
AND ONLY FOR YOU  
IF HE TREATS YOU BADLY. I WILL COME AND GET YOU MADLY  
BECAUSE YOU KNOW THAT IT HURTS ME MORE  
TO SEE HIM HURT YOU

SO TODAY I SAY THAT I AM LEAVING  
AND I SAY THAT I WILL LET YOU GO

"Oh, how sad" Sayuri said

(AKANE PLEASE) REMEMBER THAT WHAT I TOLD YOU LONG BEFORE  
I WILL BE HERE IF YOU EVER NEED ME SO...

The students came to turned to look at Akane

"KIYOKO!" Akane shouted...

The host wiped his tears and smiled, "The winner is Kiyoko Maso from the furinkan high, oh by the way he knows he is the winner. And he wants to give this trophy to Ms. Akane Tendou...and this poem...Akane can you  
come here at the stage?" 

Akane looked at Ranma, 

"Go ahead Akane, they're waiting" he said, 

Akane nodded, as she walked towards the stage, an outstanding ovation she received from the people. She thank everyone on behalf of Kiyoko and all those who supported him. 

Ranma smiled, but he knew.. something is wrong here. 

Outside the auditorium...

Akane and Ranma saw Nabiki running towards them, when she stopped she tried to talk but she couldn't because she is not used to run so fast like that.

"Oneesan is something wrong?" she asked,

"Kiyoko.. ahh... house.. he needed to talk to you.. very important.. please Akane" she said, panting.

Akane and Ranma looked at each other.

Tendou's...

Ranma, Akane and Nabiki entered the House and there they saw a pale Kiyoko and his parents.

"Can.. (pant) anyone... leave.. Ranma and I... here?" he asked, "To talk.. alone?" he asked,

All of them nodded, but Akane was confused and just being dragged carefully out of the room.

"What do you want?" Ranma asked,

"I'm.. so happy.. (pant) that Akane met someone... who truly loves her.. and love her back..." he said, "Ranma...Don't leave... or hurt (pant) Akane again..." he said,

"..."

"Or else.. I'll haunt you" he said,

"You're sick?" Ranma asked,

"... and (pant) dying..." Kiyoko said,

Ranma felt so guilty for treating Kiyoko so bad. "Man.. I didn't know.. I.. didn't treat you nice.. forgive me.." he said,

"I forgive you.. Ranma..." he said, smiling. "Take care (pant) of her... she's a very special girl"

"I know..." Ranma said, smiling now.

"C-Can I talk to her?" he asked,

Ranma nodded,

Outside.. beside the pond again, Akane saw Ranma escorting a pale and a weak Kiyoko. Akane looked at Ranma who just nodded and sat not far away from them.

"Akane...?"

Akane took a deep breath, and tried to give the trophy to Kiyoko and the poem. "Here" she said, "This is yours..."

"It's.. yours.. (pant) Akane.. keep them..." he said,

"Why... do you always.. have to do such things?" Akane asked, looking back at the pond.

"What do (pant) you mean?" he asked,

"Why are you always.. trying to hurt me?" she asked, tears falling on her face now.

"God knows.. I don't want (pant) to hurt you" he said,

"THEN WHY ARE YOU HERE!" Akane asked, "If you're going to say goodbye! then just do what you did in the past!" she yelled,

"But I want (pant) to die... in your arms..." Kiyoko said, crying. "Can't you... do me (pant) a favor...? can you let me (pant) die in your arms?" he asked, "If.. If.. I left you.. without (pant) even saying goodbye in the past... (pant).. n-now.. I.. will (pant) leave you... and you will see me.. leave.. you.. (pant) Akane..."

"I can't..." Akane said, sniffing.

"Please... my...best.. friend...?"

Akane looked at Ranma, Ranma smiled and nodded once again. She wiped her tears. "Ok..."

Kiyoko smiled and lay in Akane's lap, looking at the sky... moving. "Do you like the (pant) poem?" he asked, Akane nodded, "Take care of Ranma, HE REALLY DO (pant) LOVES YOU" Akane nodded again. "Akane do you have (pant) a pen there?" he asked, Akane nodded, she picked up a pen on her bag and gave it to Kiyoko. But Kiyoko shook his head, "The poem was not yet finished... (pant) I want you.. to write.. (pant) what I will (pant) tell you..."

"Hai..."

"AKANE..."

Akane wrote the words, Kiyoko said.

"THIS IS WHAT I'VE WAITED (pant) FOR HERE YOU ARE ALL (pant) THAT I ADORE I WILL LOVE YOU (pant) SO...SO MUCH...M-MORE"

Akane sobs, then she felt Kiyoko's cold hands touch Akane's cheek. "You... are so beautiful... Akane... Thank you... for... everything... I love my life.. because... I... met.. you..." he said, he gasp in pain. "I love you... I love you.. I love...you..." he grabbed Akane's hand and kissed it,

Akane just nodded,

"Akane, could you please read the last words..." he asked, caressing Akane's hand.

"Hai...Akane, this is what I've waited for (sniffs) for here you are (sniffs) all  
that I adore..."

Kiyoku smiled, "Thank you..." he whispered. Then Akane felt Kiyoko's hand stopped caressing Akane's hand.

Akane stopped, and looked at Kiyoko, he doesn't breathe anymore. "R-Ranma...? Ranma...D-Dad, Kasumi, Nabiki, Ranma...help me...please" Akane's voice somewhat shaky and afraid

Ranma run towards Akane and Kiyoko, He checked Kiyoko's pulse. "Akane..."

the family came toward Akane, even the parents of Kiyoku

"Kiyoku left me again!" Akane yelled, "he's always leaving me!" she yelled, As Akane cry harder hugging Kiyoku.

"Thank you Akane, for granting Kiyoku's final wish, you let the Past memories come back to life" Kiyoku's Mother said crying

Akane cried louder, Ranma took Akane on his arms and hug her, while Akane was hugging Kiyoku

"at least my son died, with smile on his face" as his father said

after 2 weeks...

Akane and Ranma sitting on the roof.

"Do you think... He's watching over us?" Akane asked, leaning on Ranma's chest, looking at the sky.

Ranma nodded, "Yeah... He said, if I hurt you... He'll haunt me..." he said, then he acted scared. "ooohh...I'm sooo scared..."

"Baka..." Akane said, punch Ranma playfully.

"Kawaiikune" Ranma said, tickling Akane

"hahahaha stop that Ranma! Or else we will fall!" she said,

"Fall? yeah right" Ranma said, smirking.

SILENCE...

"Seriously.. if I die tonight... will you hold me.. like how you held Kiyoko?" he asked,

Akane blinked, "Oh come on Ranma! I don't want to talk about death!" she said, frowning

"No! No! I am just curious..." Ranma said, looking down.

Akane sighed and looked at Ranma, poking his nose. "If you will die tonight... tomorrow I will die too" Akane said, looking up at the sky.

Ranma frowned, "Kawaiikune... you stupid tomboy.. why will you do that?" he asked,

"Because... I love you Ranma... and with Kiyoko... I can still move on.. and live... with you... but without you... I don't know.. if.. I'll live..."

"So you do Love me more than him?" Ranma smirked, "Haha! I still have it.." then he received a punch on the stomach from Akane "OUCH! NOW THAT HURT!" Ranma yelled,

"Baka! Of course I do Love you more than Him! You gave me life Ranma, you gave me Hope... You are the reason, why I can endure all these crazy things happening to us... to you.. to me... So don't ever leave me... BAKA"

Ranma blushed, "You.. know... you really ** have a way with words when you want to express how much you love me**... kawaiikune" he said,

"Its not a way of words Ranma, It's what I feel... at least I can express myself... unlike you" she said, sticking out her tongue

"Oh really! Well for your Information, Ms. Akane... ** I can express my feelings too when I want it**, you got that!" he said,

"Oh really? then show it" Akane said, smiling

"Fine.. you ask for it..." Ranma said, "**Akane.. Will you marry me?**" he said, Akane gasped, then Ranma started laughing. "SEE! hahahahaha! I fooled you! I fooled you!"

Akane growled, "Ranma Nooo..." she was about to yell baka and hit Ranma with her mallet but Ranma kissed her tenderly on her lips. The mallet disappeared.

"Weren't you going to say.. something.. Akane?" he asked, smiling

"Uh.. Ba...ka?" she asked, blushing.

Ranma laughed, "oooohhh you can beeee sooo cute AKANE!"

Akane giggled, "But seriously Ranma... are you serious... with your question earlier? because... I will say yes" she said,

This time... Ranma gasped,

Akane stood up and stick her tongue out, "BLEH! Who won Ranma?" she giggled then she jumped down and started to run.

Ranma blinked, Akane was too far away when he regained consciousness. "ARGH! COME BACK HERE AKANE!" he said, running to chase Akane.

"Catch me if you can!" Akane yelled,

Ranma yelled, "Yeah! and If I will catch you! I will marry you already!" he said,

Akane stopped, which makes Ranma stopped. "Well why didn't you say so!" she said, she run towards Ranma, and Ranma fell on the grass, on his top was Akane. Ranma started to tickle her and so their games continued. 

Ranma's Bedroom...

Inside Ranma's closet... on the second drawer of the closet... there.. was a picture of Ranma and Akane hugging each other and beside that picture, was a box (inside an engagement ring) for Akane... from Ranma.

END…

Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed my one-shot Drama fanfiction :D

No... Kiyoku was not in Ranma 1/2 :P I just made him up.. thinking.. what if.. Akane really had a boyfriend... will he be a threat to Ranma? I guess.. It answered my question hehe...

Okay! JA NE! 


	4. RANMA BIRTHDAY WISH

"**RANMA'S BIRTHDAY**"  
Another **PAST** **SHORT** "One-Shot" Fanfic  
brought to you by "Chette-chan"  
All characters based on Ranma's Rumiko Takahashi  
English is NOT my first language. 

_Don't be surprised if the Characters are a bit OCC  
I made them that way :P_

Ranma paced back and forth in front of Ucchans, cursing himself for saying yes to Ukyou when he called her for an 'important' thing. He doesn't want to go there in the first place because he was afraid Akane might catch him there. He sure is being careful of his actions now especially that Akane and him didn't fight for a week. They were trying to best to break the record of not fighting for 6 days, or else they have to do chores for Nabiki which he hated. But now, under circumstances... Ukyou asked him to go the ucchan because of a something important.

Ucchan appeared before the Ucchan's entrance and grabbed Ranma inside. Ranma smiled hesitantly and let himself being pulled by Ukyou towards the stool. When he had sat on the stool, he blinked when Ukyou started to cook. "What's the matter Ucchan? What's the important thing we have to discuss?" he asked,

"Ranchan, It's your birthday tomorrow. So, do you want to do something? I mean we can celebrate it with our friends or just the two of us together" she said, blushing. Ranma blinked. "I would like the second idea though" she said,

"Is that the important thing Ucchan?" Ranma asked, frowning. "What's so special about my birthday?" he added, "I mean my birthday last year just passed by so might as well-"

Ukyou gasped, "What do you mean! Akane and her family didn't celebrate your Birthday!" she yelled, "Oh poor darling!" she said, rushing towards Ranma and then gave Ranma a tight hugged, "Don't worry, your cute fiancee is here now and she can plan everything for your birthday" she wiggle Ranma, then when she heard Ranma saying that he can't breathe, she let go of him.

"It's (cough) not that Akane and her family (cough) didn't celebrate my birthday, they just don't know when" he said, holding his neck. "Man.. you hug really tight" he whispered, But Ukyou stared at him dumbfounded. "What?" he asked,

"Why didn't you tell them?" she asked, blinking.

"What for?" Ranma said, grimaced. "It's not important"

"Ranchan! It's your Birthday! Come on! argh.. okay fine... What do you want for your birthday?" she just asked, it's no use to make Ranma believe in something he doesn't but she will make Ranma's birthday unforgettable. Whether he like it or not. "And don't you give me that look or that shaking of your head Ranchan. I want to know what you want for your Birthday" she said, crossing her arms now.

"Nothing Ucchan.. really nothing."

"Don't have a wish or anything?" Ukyou asked, "Any dreams you want to come true?" she added,

Ranma looked at Ukyou, he can't lie to his best friend... right? "Well.. I have this crazy dream... It's crazy... and it's impossible" he said,

Ukyou giggled, "Well what is it!" she asked, excitedly.

"... a date with Akane"

Tendou's...

Akane sneezed, "Whoa.. someone remembered me" she said, then she continued to do her homework. "Thanks to Ukyou... I started to know more about Spanish" she said, flipping the book. "I can't believe Ukyou can understand Spanish, and wow.. she's really good.. I wonder if she has a Spanish blood?" she asked, then she resume working on her homework.

Back at Ucchans...

"... a date with Akane"

Ukyou stopped working and felt as if her world stopped. Here she was, asking for what Ranma wants and it shocked her to hear him say that. "W-Why her?" she asked, trembling.

Ranma just shrugged, "Dunno..." he said, looking down. "But I know it's impossible.. she will never go out on a date with me" he said, smiling sadly.

Ukyou gulped hard, "Ranchan... is that.. your Wish?" she asked, trying to control her voice. "You know if there is a will.. there's a way" she said, patting Ranma's shoulder. "And for your Birthday... I'll help you to get a date with Akane-chan" she said, but she could feel her words stabbing her heart. Ranma just shrugged, "All you have to do is... follow my instructions... here's what we're gonna do" she said,

Then Ukyou started to tell Ranma their plan. Ranma sighed just shrugged, he knows it's really impossible for him to have a date with Akane and Ukyou's ideas are weird but he'll follow her. After that Ranma bid goodbye to Ukyou. Ukyou sighed, then she heard someone entering the back door of her restaurant, he saw Ryouga looking sadly. It looks like he heard everything. "Hey Ryouga-honey, did you got lost again?" she asked,

Ryouga sighed and nodded, "I thought I am going to find the Tendous ... but it turned out that I came here... in your backdoor" he said, putting down his bags. "and heard everything... so Ranma want a date with Akane neh?...I-It's about time" he said, but Ukyou could sense a pain in his voice. "But he was wrong if he thinks Akane won't date him..."

Ukyou sat on one of her restaurant stools, "Hey Honey... are you not tired of.. chasing over Akane for these past two years already?" she asked, "I mean... after the trip at cursed of love tunnel.. when I saw them... walking out of that cave... even though they were fighting... I hate to admit it but, they do belong together" she said,

Ryouga blinked at Ukyou, "Are you saying you are getting tired of chasing Ranma?" he asked, "Whoa.. I never thought you would... I would never imagine that" he said,

Ukyou stood up and approached Ryouga, then she leaned towards Ryouga who blushed at her sight. Ryouga thought Ukyou would kiss him, but he was wrong, instead of a kiss, he received a slapped from Ukyou "Baka. Of course I do love Ranchan, but If he doesn't love me... there's someone for me out there" she said, then she winked at Ryouga and went upstairs.

Ryouga shakes his head and tried to calm his heart, he remembered what happen to the tunnel of cursed love... and most especially when he rescued Ukyou from that monkey-man in Tougenkyou. Then he heard Ukyou calling him. Ryouga blinked, "Where is the stairs?" he asked, looking around, then he saw Ukyou coming downstairs.

"I told you to come here quick-kyaaa!" Ukyou fell on the stairs, but before her body would slam the hard rock, she felt Ryouga holding her. She gasped and blinked "Ryouga?"

Ryouga sighed, "Clumsy you Ukyou.." he said,

Ukyou blushed, "Um.. yeah thanks for saving me... but sugar.. get your hands off me... jackass" she said,

Ryouga let go of Ukyou quickly, "Sorry," he said,

"I am going to the Tendous.. wanna come?" she asked, Ryouga shakes his head, Ukyou smiled, "You can stay here if you want too" she said, Ryouga just nodded,

Tendous...

"Akane!"

Akane closed her book and blinked. Then she heard her name again, so she stood up and walk towards her sister, she saw her on the entrance with Ukyou. "Akane, Ukyou wants to talk to you" she said, Akane nodded. When Kasumi left them, Akane smiled.

"Hey Akane-chan, I hope I didn't disturb you or anything" she said,

Akane smiled. For the past two years even Ukyou is her rival as Ranma's fiancee, they became close friends too. Especially when it comes to School work. "I am just looking at the spanish lessons you taught me" she said,

"Um.. Akane... Do you still remember that you owe me one for that?" she asked, Akane nodded. "And I told you that's its not necessary right?" she added, Akane nodded again. "But you insist to pay me back right?" she asked, Akane again nodded. "Well you can pay me now for doing something for me" she said, Akane blinked. "Well this guy... he is my friend ever since childhood, but my relatives wanted me to be with him... so he has to act as if he is already married... and I only trust you to-"

"You want me to date him is that it?" Akane asked, her voice is so cold. "and act as His wife! What is this? some kind of a trap again? So that you can have Ranma all by yourself?" she asked,

Ukyou rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, "Akane, stop jumping to conclusions! I am doing this because you're the only one I can trust okay? And to make you not worry, This has nothing to do with Ranchan" she said, _although it does _she added in her mind only. "It's just a friendly date Akane... no more, no less. Plus you've got to help him... it's all an act!" she said,

"Can I just pay you with something else?" she asked,

Ukyou shakes her head. "Remember Akane, tomorrow 2pm... at my restaurant ok?" she asked,

"But-"

"Bye!" Ukyou said,

"But-"

She run towards the gate and exited the Tendou's. Akane sighed.

Dinner...

The dinner was very peaceful, Nabiki smirked seeing her sister and soon to be brother eating silently. She just love peaceful dinner. Then she glanced at her dad and Mr.Saotome who were eating peaceful too. She giggled,

"What's Funny Nabiki-chan?" she asked, handling her bowl.

Nabiki smiled, "Because I am pretty genius. Imagine, they would take up the challenge of not fighting for a week... or else they'll be my slave" she said,

"Thank God... the week is almost over" Ranma said, munching his food.

Akane growled at Ranma, "My sentiments exactly" she whispered.

Nabiki blinked, "Are you two fighting?" she asked, innocently.

Ranma was about to retort when he felt Akane elbowed him, "HAHA! No We are not fighting!" he said,

"Good..." Nabiki said, smirking.

After Dinner...

Akane was standing in front of Ranma's bedroom for several minutes now, contemplating whether to tell Ranma about tomorrow... or no. He should know... or He shouldn't? After several arguments between her heart and head she decided to tell Ranma about it.

"Ranma?" Ranma blinked and saw the door opened, Akane entered the room and sat on the floor, "I wanted to talk to you... C-Can I talk to you?" she asked,

Ranma returned on reading the comic, "Is this about your friendly date with Ucchan's friend tomorrow" he asked, flipping the magazine. Akane gasped, But before she could reply, Ranma looked at her. "Ucchan already told me about it, I said I couldn't care less" he said, coldly.

Akane felt anger rose on top of her head. But she reminded of herself that if she get mad.. she'll become a slave of Nabiki. What a wrong timing of this Ukyou's friend date. She rose up, "Good. I thought you would. But I am glad you don't" she said, but before she could exit entirely the room, she heard her name, she turned to look at Ranma.

"Why are you telling me this? why are you asking permission? If I said No.. will that stop you from dating that guy?" he asked, Akane open her mouth but nothing came out. He is right. Even though Ranma would say No, She will still date that guy because of Ukyou. "Akane?"

Akane sighed "Because you're my fiance, you have the right to know."

That shocked Ranma, he just stared at her and at the door who is closing now on him.

Afternoon...

Akane met Ukyou at the restaurant and then they both went to a restaurant called 'Sea shore Restaurant'. According to Ukyou, the owner of Sea Shore Restaurant had been to many places. Every month the boat sails, to each country to serve the most amazing food ever. Luckily, this time it came to Japan.

After a few hours...

Ukyou pout and hold out a slick brown object on a fork. "Just one more chocolate-covered strawberry Akane. Come on, I'll share it with you" she said,

Akane shakes her head. "Not another bite, really. I'll blow up like a blimp and float off If I do, and I will never ever meet this friend of yours" she said,

Ukyou smiled, "That veal was as tender as fish, honestly. And that caper sauce... I just love foreign delicacies!" she said, grinning.

Akane agreed, "Everything was marvelous! Except those slimy snails. Why did you order some of those? I can't understand you" she said, shuddering.

"Well.. I hope He will SHOW UP.. I mean... He's late" she said frowning. "by the way Akane, you look really beautiful with that yellow sweater with matching red skirt and your brown boots. Are you sure you are not making yourself beautiful with this friend of mine?" she asked, teasingly. Akane blushed. "What about Ranchan?" she asked,

"Don't talk about him... last night.. I told him I am having a date and he said he couldn't care less" Akane said, frowning.

Both of them continued to chat, until they haven't realized they were there almost two hours already. Since there was no watch. Ukyou found herself enjoying Akane's presence as a friend. But they stopped chatting, when they heard someone who said the time.

"Oh my.. I promised Ryouga-kun.. I have to go there by 4pm.. and that man hasn't yet showed himself!" Ukyou yelled. "I'll tell you what Akane, You wait for Him here okay? I'll be back later to see if you have seen him" she said, standing up.

"But Ukyou!" Akane yelled, but she just ignored her. Akane frowned and sat there waiting patiently to this man. "But how will I know he is that person?" she asked herself.

"Akane Tendou?"

Akane gasped, and saw a waiter beside her, "Yes?" she asked,

"Someone wants to meet you at the deck"

Akane gulped and nodded. _This is it... _"Okay lead the way..." she said, trembling she followed the waiter.

Deck...

Akane stood there, and closed her eyes when she felt the cold breeze. Then she felt the boat started to move. Then she heard an announcement saying they will have a one hour trip for those lucky passengers who were in the boat. Akane sighed and looked at the land...as they move far away from it. She looked around and saw many people, some where holding their children and some were enjoying the atmosphere, another couple were very sweet with each other. Akane smiled at them, she was about to looked back at the water when she thought she saw Ranma. She looked again and there was this guy smiling at the old couple calling, No doubt about it.. He looks like Ranma although his hair wasn't pigtailed and it was long and fall back like Moouse hair... she was sure it was Ranma. She approached them, _What is Ranma's doing here?_

"Ranma?"

He stared at her, his heart beating fast. She looks so beautiful with what she's wearing. He gulped and just waved.

Akane stopped, _It is Ranma! _She resume walking towards them. "Ranma? What are you doing here?" she asked, she can't believe it! Is he spying on her?

"Who's this Ranma?" The couple blinked and looked at the lady. "Someone from home?" they asked,

"Akane darling!" he said out loud, quickly wrapping his arms about her and pulling her close. "What a surprise!" he said,

She gasped at the strength of his hug. _Okay... He's dead. _Struggling against it. But before she could bash Ranma into the orbit, she heard him whisper in her ear. 'I'll explain later, just follow my lead' he said, when she nodded. He planted a loud smack on her mouth and pulled away, still holding her with one tight arm about her shoulders while she reeled from the unexpected contact.

"It's Akane, She came here because we are having a date!" he said, "Akane, meet a wonderful couple. Setsuna and Mamoru Kounji, they are Uncle and Aunt of Ucchan" he said, "And this is my wonderful little wife Akane Saotome" he said,

_Wonderful wife? _Akane blinked, "Kounji?" she asked, then words starting to make sense.. childhood friend... needed to act... but the... words 'relatives wanted me to be with him... so he has to act as if he is already married.' confuse her. Is Ukyou giving up on Ranma?

"Akane?"

Akane snapped out and came back to Reality. She nervously smiled, "How-how do you do?" She put a tentative hand that was overwhelmed by Mr.Kounji's elegantly long fingers, then by the shorter but no less elegant hand of his wife. The two of them looked like rich couples. Akane smiled and turned to look at Ranma, he was dressed in a black slacks, plain white t-shirt and a long black coat.

"Akane honey? I can't believe it! What did you do with the Kids? Who's looking after my little Ranma and Little Akane?" He grinned at the Kounji's. "Only about six inches high, but already they're putting out buds. Amazing."

Akane felt as though her head were spinning, as though she stepped into some sort of time wrap. she didn't dare to look at the Kounjis in the eye, so she kept her gaze trained almost desperately on Ranma, hoping to learn what on earth was going on. She knows a little.. but just a little.

"Your table Mr.Kounji" said the waiter.

The Kounji's nodded, "Would you like to join us?" they asked,

The thought of eating against sent a sick shudder through Akane. "Oh no.." she said, "Why don't I just-"

Ranma blinked, "You ate on the way here honey?" Ranma's grin was mildly wicked. Akane found herself smiling back, caught up in his charm once again. "Never mind, you'll forget all that when you see the menu here" he said,

"I've seen the menu here" Akane managed to hiss as they walked behind the Kounjis towards their table. Ranma was still holding her and she couldn't help but notice how nicely they fitted together. "I've feel as though I've eaten everything on it tonight" she continued.

"You're doing great, thanks for doing this favor" he whispered back, ignoring her complaint. "Just keep it up for another hour or so. That's all I ask" He hugged her close for a quick kiss on the cheek as the other couple turned to face them. "Really honey, I've missed you so much! Just ask the Kounjis, Why I haven't been able to stop talking about you today"

Akane wondered if this was what it would be like to be Ranma's wife. It felt rather warm and wonderful so far. The Kounji's table was out on the glass-enclosed balcony that afforded a stunning view of the bay in twilight, as the boat slowly sailed for an hour. The setting sun turned the seat to molten gold white while the sky was stained with glowing amber.

Mr. Kounji was smiling at her as they sat down at the round booth like table. Ranma slid in beside her, the length of his hard thigh pressed tightly against hers. Despite the strangeness of this encounter, she felt an excitement at his touch, at the sense of the maleness in him, Ranma don't show these ever in the past, even his boldness. She found herself smiling at him almost shyly, enjoying the sparkle in his blue eyes.

"Mrs. Saotome-do you mind if we call you Akane?" Mamoru Kounji asked, Akane nodded. "Akane, we're so glad you could make it out here. Ranma was so sad earlier because it was his birthday but his family were not here to celebrate with him" he said, Akane controlled her gasped."We thought Ranma and our dear Ukyou got together so we invited them, but it turns out that Ranma is already married to you"

Akane just smiled, then she sat silently while the others ordered wine and talked about Ranma and his life, why didn't Ranma choose Ukyou, Akane blushed when Ranma said, he loves her. _Akane snapped out of it... this is just an act... _

Setsuna Kounji was gazing at her with a studied air. "I'm so glad you could leave the children, how many did Ranma say you have?" Setsuna's eyes were guileless. But Akane had a sudden intuition that she was being tested nonetheless. She hesitated, hoping Ranma would answer for her, but instead she suddenly felt his hand on her leg, and his fingers were tapping out the number - one and two. "The children?" Setsuna asked a little more sharply.

"Oh!" Akane laughed nervously to cover her pause. "Two of course. You have to excuse me... I was stunned by the view" she said, looking at the scenery again. She smiled at Ranma, when the couple started to look at their plates. Akane gave Ranma a glare and looked at the hand where Ranma was holding her. But Ranma didn't let go of her leg, he just grinned back. Akane felt an electricity in Ranma's touch. His touch is giving her some chills. This had to stop. He had no right to hold her there. She tried to move her leg, but his grip was too strong. She dropped one hand as though to hold the napkin in her lap, but instead, it went right to the intruder and began to try to pry his fingers off, one by one, while she smiled inanely at the other couple. But Ranma returned his gripped on her leg. Akane almost growled, _Okay Saotome, two can play on this game. _

"You and Ranma seem like a loving couple" Setsuna said, "Even though Ranma didn't marry our Ukyou, I am just glad that Ranma is happy"

"You could almost pass for honeymooners" Mamoru said, sipping a wine.

"Oh yes" Akane answered quickly, "Why, Ranma and I are so lovely-dovey, we embarrass the neighbors back home in Nerima. I've had ladies on our block ask if we couldn't please keep the shades down. They told me it was making them downright jealous. You see, none of them have husbands with as much-" she poked Ranma with an exaggerated elbow thrust -"get up and go as Ranma, if you know what I mean"

The Kounjis looked as though someone had just poured dirty dishwashers in their soup bowls, and Ranma's smile was strained. His fingers were drumming an irritated beat on the inside of her leg. Akane sat grinning ingenuously while the others picked up their huge menus and held them before their faces.

"Don't overdo it" Ranma whispered to her behind his.

"Why not?" Akane whispered back, "It's so much fun" she leaned close as though to kiss his cheek, "and you deserve it," she told him sweetly.

Suddenly his face had turned at Akane. Like an off bulb that switched on, he pulled Akane's head and started to kiss her, kissing her for real. Akane gasped but when she felt eyes, she closed them and returned the kiss. "Let's get this dinner over with and get back to the room" Ranma said, in between kisses, Akane drew back, shocked. What shocked her more when Ranma grabbed her, "We can't stay for dinner," he said, "I want to spend time with my wife... if you could excuse us"

"That's fine with us, nice to meet you Akane." Mamoru smiled and reached out to have a shake hands.

Then when Ranma and Akane left the restaurant, they looked at each other and laughed so hard. The plan was successful!

"Ukyou told us they needed a push... I guess now I understand why she said that" Setsuna said, Mamoru nodded.

At the Room...

"Okay Ranma, spill this out..." Akane said, crossing her arms. "and wow... you stole how many kisses from me?" Akane asked, gritting her teeth.

"The Kounjis.. they wanted me to be with Ucchan, so I have to take someone as my wife... for them to stop forcing me" he said, sitting on the big bed. "They are rich couple, they came from spain that is why... Ucchan knows a little spanish" he added,

"But why does Ukyou set you up... isn't that Ukyou wants you? So why did she-"

Ranma looked at Akane, "because she knows I won't be happy with her" he said, looking down.

"but why cause a lot of trouble?" she asked, "Why didn't you ask for my help then, why.. Ukyou first.. not direct at me?" she asked, hurt.

The shadow of a frown passed over his face. "I really don't want to involve you, there was a part of me... hesitating...but... there was also a part of me, wanting my crazy dream to come true..." he said slowly. "It was Ukyou's Birthday gift for me..." he added, absently.

She blinked up at him, "Crazy dream? B-Birthday!" she gasped, Ranma nodded. Akane sat beside him, "Why didn't you tell me it's your birthday?" she asked, more pain in her voice, Ranma could sense it. "Don't you think... your birthday is not important for me?" she asked again, "I was asking you when? when? but you never told me!" she yelled,

"It wasn't important for me alright?" Ranma said, sighing. "I mean... It's just the day that I came into this stupid world, born from a family who only cares is their stomach, and my father always grabbed me to train, to make me the best martial artist" he said, sighing. "It's just a a reminder that a self-centered jerk born here on earth"

"It may not matter for you, but it does for all people..." Akane said, whispering. But Ranma heard her. "...and for Me" she added, with a blush.

Ranma doesn't understand what he felt but it sure is something special, "Can you... tell me why it is important?" he asked softly.

Akane blushed, "Well...Because you are important to me... you changed my life, even though you insult me and you make me really mad, you've changed me too Ranma. you... taught me.."

Ranma smiled, "...I taught you what?"

"...How to Love" Akane said, finishing her sentence.

"Akane..." Ranma leaned down and planted one firm kiss on her trembling mouth. "I... Love you" he dropped another kiss on her lips, branding them with a flame as potent as a shot of cognac. "Ever since I met you.. I fell in love with you" he said, then he covered hers again, moving softly, smoothly, deliciously over her lips.

"...Ouch"

Ranma stopped when he heard Akane said that, "What's wrong? Did I hurt you?" he asked,

Akane blushed, "My stomach is rebelling..." she said, Ranma blinked but what he did made her shock. Ranma leaned towards her stomach.

"Good Lord..." he said,

"What's that?" Akane asked in panic. But Ranma motioned her to be still. His face was intent, as though he were listening to something very interesting.

"Amazing..." Ranma grinned at her, "It sounds like a whole nation of busy little workers... all bustling about their little chemical tasks" A look of astonishment crossed his handsome face. "Wait..." he said, motioning her to silence again. "What did you eat before you saw me?" he asked,

"Ukyou treated me some... Chocolate-covered strawberries.. and they're really good" Akane said,

"Well don't worry, fifteen more minutes.. we will be back on land" Ranma said, "Why don't you rest in this bed.. and I'll tuck you in" he said, Akane didn't complain she lay on the bed and Ranma sat on the bed, caressing Akane's hair.

"I am so sorry Ranma... I have no gift for you..." she said,

Ranma smiled, leaned forward and kissed her on the forehead, "This is your birthday gift... your presence is enough for me... but you made my dream possible.. thank you" he said,

"Attention passengers, please get ready. The hour has passed. Thank you and I hope you enjoy an hour of sailing on the bay. Good night"

"That's our cue Ranma," Akane said, sitting up.

"Akane, I just want to tell you that... I mean what I said... I know once we stepped on the land... It's going to be different. I am going to be your fiance for good..." he said, holding her hand. "But I want to be sure... do you love me?" he asked, and when Ranma saw Akane nodded and gave him a passionate kiss... He knew His birthday wish came true.

Land...

Not so far away,

Ukyou and Nabiki hid when they saw the boat stopped. "Oooh... I hope your plan did work Ukyou, or else you own me" Nabiki said, smirking.

Ukyou sighed, "But I am thankful for you for pulling off the finances. But okay. If Ranma and Akane are not together when we see them out of that boat, I am going to pay you for all of this... but if they are together... then... I am off the hook" she said,

Nabiki nodded, Ukyou smirked. Little does Nabiki knows.. Ukyou has quite of few tricks under her spatula. Then a few minutes more, they saw Ranma and Akane coming out of the Boat, holding hands. Ukyou looked at the shock Nabiki but later she smiled and gave Ukyou a thumbs up sign.

"Happy Birthday Ranchan" Ukyou whispered.

**THE END.  
**Corny:P well I think I like it hehe... it's one of my past so.. forgive muah grammar :P

Thank you's: P-Chan Lova026, Kirara-higurashi, Priestess Kohana, blue20 and kenshinlover2002


	5. PERFECT CHRISTMAS

Merry Christmas! Everyone! Here's a One-shot Christmas fanfic for all the Ranma and Akane fans out there :D Of course it's um.. a request too :) hehe

Hope you like it!  
English is not my first language  
All right reserves for Rumiko takahashi and Viz Video

" " - talking  
' ' - thinking

**Perfect Christmas**  
A Short Ranma Fanfic  
written by: ChanChan

"Ranma... why did you have to leave me?" A girl with a blue haired and the loveliest brown eyes murmured softly as she walked in the park all alone. She remembered the time when she met him here, smiling at her, sitting at the top of the swing bars... then slowly he approached her and told her, _"What took you so long? I've been waiting hours for ya, oh and wait a sec... I even stopped by and have ya little somethin for Christmas, I didn't have the time to wrap it though" _Then he started to hand his gifts for her. She sighed sadly as fond memories flooded her once again and a frowned managed to work it's way upon her pretty face.

She looked upon the cloudy day, it would surely snow before Christmas. The park is decorated with lots of Christmas lights. The members of the town decided to decorate it, so that if there were tourists on that place, they would appreciate it. Christmas has been one of the national holidays in Japan and people celebrate Christmas in an open. Yet, even the park looks very lovely... She hardly noticed the splendor around her and was buried deep within her thoughts and emotions.

She missed the days, when she has to walk around Nerima with a companion. Who walked on the fence and called her tomboy. She bit her lip. 'How many years I have been lying to myself? three? four? I miss you... It's been four years... where are you right now? you told me you'll be back... Please come back... I want you to know how much I miss you... I want you to know my real feelings" She admitted to herself how much she love him with all her heart and soul. The first week without Ranma, had been the start of the hard days. But she tried her best not to worry and calm herself, reminding herself that he will be back. But each day, His absence made her long for him even more than she ever did before.

'I miss how he insult me and I would pound him over and over until he is unconscious...I miss the way he cheers me in his own way, I miss the way he rushes to my side whenever I'm in trouble or in pain... I miss the way how he listens to me, when I have problems... How he lends me a shoulder to cry on... I miss him.. I miss him' Akane sighed, "I miss you.. come back..." Akane said out loud, she hugged herself, letting a tear trickle down her cheek slowly and she didn't stop the rest from flowing. She stood still and wept silently, not carrying if anyone was watching her.

Somewhere in China...

"I wonder how she looks like now...? It's been years.. since I last saw her... I bet she's even more.. uncute.. than I ever imagined" Ranma said, out loud and then he chuckled. His companions look at him, one of them smiled, one of them blinked and one of them frowned.

"Is it Akane again Ranma?" The guy with a bandanna said as he continued to chop some sticks.

Ranma sighed, "I want to see her.. Ryouga..." he blurted out.

Moouse smiled, "and you can't wait to tell her that you are cured right?" he said, smiling.

Ranma smiled, "I am just glad that she didn't come with us... we have experienced a lot of things in this tour" he said, "But I think... I want to go home now" he said, chopping some woods again.

"Ranma want to go home to Akane?" Shampoo asked, she gave Ranma a sad smile. "Shampoo can give money to go home this Christmas" she added, they all looked at the amazon girl, who was holding some fruits.

Moouse blinked, "You want to help Ranma?" he asked, Shampoo nodded slowly, "Why?" he asked,

Shampoo smiled, "Shampoo is tired. Shampoo frees Ranma. Shampoo no want to marry someone who doesn't love her..." she said, looking down. "Is all Shampoo's fault why Ranma and others stuck in China... We all decided to go to China for the cure but to be able not to go home, Shampoo throw money... and now Ranma and others must go to Amazon village, Ranma never want to marry me so had to work for 4 years to get money..." she said, trembling.

Ranma sighed, "How many times you have to tell us the whole story Shampoo?" he asked, "We already forgave you right?" he said, stopping chopping some woods. "Plus coming here is a good training. Don't you agree Ryouga?" he asked,

Ryouga nodded, Moouse still looking at Shampoo, wondering if Shampoo is saying the truth and not a trap. He loves Shampoo true but Shampoo can be quite tricky.

But Shampoo knew Moouse a lot. Even his looks. She sighed, "Shampoo not tricking... I am letting Ranma go... even to the obligation of amazon law... he worked here for payment... so I let him go now..." she said,

Ranma blinked, "So.. what should I do... in an exchange of this freedom?" he asked,

Shampoo smiled, "Nothing..." she said, then she left the men at their works.

Ranma's heart beating fast, "Yatta! I can't wait to tell Oyaji about this!" he said, as he continued to chop some woods. "I am going to go home.. I am going to go home..." he said smiling,

"Good for you Ranma" Ryouga said, "um.. regards to Akane... for me" he said,

"Well you can always visit ya know?" Ranma said, winking at Ryouga. "too bad no more P-chan" he said, smiling.

"yeah.. no more P-chan..."

After two days...

Ranma stepped out from the Airplane and took a deep breathe of the Japan cold air, Christmas is indeed is just around the corner. Before he could sit on the waiting area, he spotted his mother running towards them. He smiled and felt his mother's hug for the first time in four years.

Saotome's House...

Nodoka served her son and husband some hot tea. She is so excited when she heard Ranma on the phone the other night of coming home. Ranma smiled as he looked around. Nothing changed. He is also excited to tell his mother that he is cured, Nodoka cried happily when she found out that her son and husband are now cured. After the fight between Saffron, they thought the jusenkyou will not come back but it did, and then with the help of Akane's father... they went to China. Ranma wasn't sleepy like his father so Nodoka and him continued to talk about Ranma's life and about Nerima's Life.

"... How are the tendous?" Ranma asked,

"Kasumi is already married to Doctor Toufou. We thought you'll come home on their wedding day. Nabiki is engaged now to Kunou... and Akane well-" she stopped and examined her son's reaction. "...She's okay..." she said, smiling when Ranma's eyes answered her question.

"does she have a special someone yet?" Ranma asked, not looking at his mother. 'Please say no...please say no..."

"I don't know..." Nodoka said, Ranma frowned. "...are you planning to continue your engagement to her?" she asked, Ranma shrugged his shoulders. "Well, at least you two are friends" she said, standing up. "Oh by the way Ranma, can you buy some sugar?" she asked, Ranma blinked. "I was about to ask your father but it seems that he is sleeping now..." she said, looking at Mr.Saotome snoring.

"He's just lazy... he never change" Ranma said, then he felt his mother open his hand and put the money. "Are you serious mother?"

"Yes. I have to make delicious food for the Tendous. Your Father wanted to visit them later" she said, Ranma blushed. "Go ahead... get going.. I really need the sugar right now" she said,

Ranma sighed and left the house...

After a few more minutes...

"Anybody home?"

Nodoka blinked, she walk at the entrance with an apron and gasped when she saw her visitor. "A-AKANE-CHAN!"

Akane smiled and bowed, "I am sorry if I came here without notice... I just had a break time from our school... and it's been a month since I visited in your house Aunt Nodoka" she said,

Nodoka smiled, "Please take a seat.. what would you like?" she asked,

Akane took a seat but because her thoughts were far away, she didn't noticed Ranma's bag on the table. "Tea sounds nice aunt" she said,

Nodoka smiled, "I am sorry we've run out of Sugar but I told R-"

Akane smiled, "It's okay Aunt.. I'll just take water then"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes"

"Okay..."

Meanwhile...

Ranma stop in front of a catalog, he decided to buy sugar in the mall so that he can have some window shopping before going home. It's been four years, and he knows he hated 'window shopping' but now he misses it. Heck he misses all the things he and Akane used to do... "Akane..." then his eyes turned to look at the couple giggling who passed by at him, He sighed. "Mom doesn't know if Akane.. has a boyfriend now... what if she has?" he asked, he regretted the time he left the Tendous after breaking up his engagement with Akane. It's for the best. Thou, surprisingly... Akane even she was mad, she agreed. Which made Ranma worried.

He sighed, "Oh well.. at least.. I'll get her something..." he said, then he started to look for girlish stuff. He looked at the clothes, dresses, hats, candies and flowers but he shook his head, "Akane has a lot of cute dresses... hats... she likes candies but that's too old-fashioned and flowers?" he frowned, he took a seat and heard someone singing in a booth. He blinked and smiled. "I got it!" he rushed at the booth and ask for someone's help. He smiled "Perfect gift!"

Saotome's House...

"Tadaima" Ranma said, walking towards the kitchen. Then he saw his mother cooking. "Here's the sugar" he said, then he sat on the chair, then he glanced at the used glass with lipstick at the table. "Did someone drop by?" he asked,

"Yes Ranma. You just missed Akane" His mother said,

The name, made his heart beat fast. "Um.. how is she?" he asked, his voice shivered. "What does she want?" he asked,

"She just visited because it's been a month since she came here" His mother said, "Then she kept talking about school and how school is tiring" she said,

"What else? did she asked about me?" Ranma asked, excitedly.

Nodoka turned to face her son, "Why are you curious?" she asked, "Why are you excited?" she added,

Ranma blushed, "B-Because she's my friend" he said. Absent-mindedly, he took the pitcher and poured a water on the glass that Akane used and drank on the same glass.

"Are you sure?" Nodoka asked, smiling. "Or is there something else?" she asked,

"What something?" Ranma asked, then he took a sip again.

"Like... you have feelings for her?" she asked, crossing her arms.

"W-What!" Ranma asked, then he drank some water again.

"By the way Ranma, you are using Akane's glass..." Nodoka said, smiling. Ranma froze. "It's been four years.. Ranma... and she's still waiting for you... It won't hurt, to be honest Ranma... it won't hurt at all..." she said, returning to cook.

Ranma sighed and look at the glass in his hand. "She waited for me..."

The day before Christmas...

Akane exited her room when she heard some voices. Her Two sisters just arrived with their partners. Sayuri and Yuka and the others were there too, Akane took a deep breath and put her happy 'mask' face and joined in the fun. But even though she acted happy, her friends and family knew Akane is sad. Ukyou and Konatsu were there too, they are now engaged. Miss Hinako kept hugging Soun and the others were having a blast in the Doujou.

"Delivery!"

"I'll get it" Doctor Toufou said, he signed up the paper and went to the Doujou, he approached Akane and gave Akane the letter. "it's for you" he said,

Akane blinked, at Doctor Toufou. He just smiled and left her. Akane sighed and opened the envelope. She blinked at the message.

"What's that Akane?" Nabiki asked, grabbing the message from Akane. Akane frowned when Nabiki did that, "Aha. A message" she said, Yuka, Sayuri and Ukyou approached Nabiki and Akane when they heard Nabiki. "Akane Tendou, please meet me at the mall today at 12am... your presence is a must... from someone who admired you for a long time" Nabiki smirked. "Somebody's messin up with somebody" she said, giggling. "It's about time sis" she added,

"No! you got it all wrong I never did anything-"

Ukyou though recognize the handwriting. "I think you should go Akane, if you don't like this person.. you can just go and say that to him on the mall" she added,

"What if he'll hurt Akane?" Sayuri asked,

'So He came back for her...' Ukyou shakes her head sadly, "He will not harm you Akane..." she said, then she exited the Doujou.

Saotome's house...

Ranma gasped when he saw Ukyou at the gate.

"I know it.. you are back" she said, "you came back for Akane" she added,

Ranma blushed, "I came back for all of you, but I think... I have to do this for Akane" he said, looking down. "I owe her so much..."

Ukyou smirked, "You owe her? or you Love her?" she asked, "or both?" she asked,

"Ucchan..."

"Don't worry Ranchan... I know it already, Shampoo and I had been exchanging letters since last year... and I am glad she let you go now" she said, "Although... I still wish you were mine... It will be selfish for me, to own you...I will be happy... but you won't be" she said,

"Why didn't Shampoo say you were in contact with her?" Ranma asked, shaking his head.

"Because I told her not to tell you, and through Shampoo's letter... I felt how much you don't love us... so we have to move on..." she sighed, "Konatsu and I are engaged.. so you don't have to worry about me" she added, "But I only have one advise for you Ranma... be honest with yourself and with your feelings. You are already matured enough, so stop denying.. and good luck on your present tonight" she said,

Ranma slowly looked at her, "A-Are we still friends?" he asked,

Ukyou smiled, "Of course Ranchan" she said smiling. 'you became matured...'

Tendous...

The mysterious secret message is still the talk of the group. Akane thought of all the people who can give that letter to her possibly. It could be one of her admirers, she sighed. The family and friends were still debating whether Akane will go or not. According to Ukyou she must, but her father doesn't want her to go there. Kasumi too, while Nabiki said she needs a chaperone. Sayuri and Yuka told Akane not to go too. Akane sighed,

Akane growled, "Fine... I will not go"

"Then you are chicken" They all look at the person in the door, "Like I said Akane, if you don't like the guy... you can say it to him there face to face. But if you won't go then, you are chicken" Ukyou said, smiling.

"How dare you say I am a chicken! Fine! I'll go! Akane Tendou loves challenges" she said, standing up to get ready on this secret date or if you can call it date.

"How could you Ukyou!" Mr.Tendou said, "What if something happen to my daughter! and it's Christmas!"

Ukyou sighed, "Just trust Akane okay Mr.Tendou? You'll like this..." she added,

Nabiki as the smart one gasped, "Don't tell me.. He..."

Ukyou nodded,

"What is it?" Mr.Tendou and the others asked,

Nabiki smirked, "We'll just have to trust Akane okay?"

they sighed,

Mall... 11:50pm...

Akane entered the empty mall. It was scary... It was so dark... but the police guided her. She thought for a while the police was her secret admirer but it wasn't. She asked the police but the police did not say anything. He escorted her to a chair and told her to wait there and greeted her a Merry Christmas.

Akane in an unusual jeans and t-shirt sat patiently at the chair. She looked around the dark large mall and tried herself to calm down. "I hope he is not a bad guy or he won't trick me... I am scared of ghosts..." she whispered. Then she heard all the people yelling, "Merry Christmas" at the streets. She sighed and took out her cell phone. She realized it was 12:00am already. "Merry Christmas..." she whispered, It's already Christmas but she's in a peculiar situation.

A sweet melody played into the night, enchanting her with each graceful note played... Then a voice...

_"My Idea of Perfect Christmas, is to spend it with you...in a party or dinner for two, anywhere would do...Celebrating the yuletide season, always lights up our lives simple pleasures are made special two, when they shared with you"_

Akane's heart beating fast at the voice, the voice is so familiar.

_"Lookin through some old photographs, faces and friends will always remember Watchin busy shoppers rushing about... in the cool breeze of december sparkling lights all over town... childrens carols in the air... by the christmas tree a shower of stardust on your hair..."_

Akane stood up and looked around, "Where is he...? Where does he come from?" she whispered,

_"I can't think, of a better Christmas, than my wish coming true...and my wish is that you let me spend... my whole life with you..."_

"Where are you?" she asked, looking around at the empty mall. She didn't know why but the voice and so is the beautiful song making her teary-eyed. "Please... if you can hear me.. can you stop singing?" she asked, "I can't help but to miss Ranma..." she said, now crying. "Please? I am begging you..."

But the singer kept singing,

_"Lookin through some old photographs, faces and friends will always remember Watchin busy shoppers rushing about... in the cool breeze of december sparkling lights all over town... children carols in the air... by the christmas tree a shower of stardust on your hair..."_

Akane sat on the chair again and cried softly, "Ranma..."

Then a light turned on, and Akane heard some footsteps. She sniffed and wiped her tears. Then she looked at the person approaching her, Her heart stopped and froze in her seat when she saw Ranma approaching her, singing the song. She shakes her head, making sure she wasn't dreaming and blinked twice. It shocked her yes but that didn't stop her to run towards her and hug him. "Ranma!"

Ranma smiled and continued to sing the song.

_"I can't think, of a better Christmas, than my wish coming true... and my wish is that you let me spend... my whole life with you... My Idea of Perfect Christmas, is spending it with you.."_

Akane sobbed quietly in Ranma's chest, as tears continue to come down on her cheeks. She was so surprised at this experience. She felt Ranma's strong arms encircle her in a tight hug. It made Akane feel warm and relaxed. She lifted her head and opened her hazel eyes to stare into warm yet familiar aqua ayes.. "R-Ranma..." her heart leaped with Joy at the sight and feel of her long lost x-fiance.

"Will you grant my wish Tomboy?" he asked, "can I spend my whole life with you?" he asked, whispering at Akane's ears. Akane buried her face on Ranma's chest. "Akane? I am waiting for your answer ya know?" Ranma asked, rolling his eyes.

"Please let me first hug you" Akane said, continuing hugging him.

"You are already hugging me Akane" Ranma said, chuckling.

"Baka... I miss you so much" Akane said, crying.

Ranma stopped laughing, "I missed you too..." he said, "So much... Akane... so much..." he added, Akane looked at him, then he leaned at her, hugging her tightly. "...and... I..I.. l-love you..." he whispered gently into her ear. "So please.. let me spent.. my whole life with you..."

Akane felt a wave of shock and joy came over, her heart and spirit soared high. The one thing she had wish to hear, finally came true. She thanked God quietly, "...I love you too Ranma..." she said, and gave him another hug. "Forever... and ever..."

Ranma pulled Akane a little away from him, then he slowly leaned over to kiss her. Akane closed her eyes and slowly their lips met and kissed. After the long passionate kiss, they sighed and pulled apart.

"Merry Christmas"

They both said each other, then they kissed each other again.

Both felt so right. They both love each other and they will never let go of each other again.

End.

Author's note: Very short but cute :D

Thank you! Ryoku's Jiki Sweetie and Princess Kohana

hehe hope ya like it!  
Chette-chan  
Love ya Philip-kun!


	6. CALL IT LOVE

_When was the last time I wrote a Oneshot?_ probably after 6 years? Dunno.. this is Random :P  
I just type whatever that comes to my mind and it's 4am as of this moment so bear with my craziness :P

I Hope you like this :)  
English is not my first language  
All right reserves for Rumiko takahashi and Viz Video

**Call it Love**  
**A Ranma and Akane Fanfic**  
**written by: Chette Dizon (ChanChan)**

Akane sat on her chair as she listened to her classmate talking about her future, while staring at the paper that said, 'college selection questionnaire'. They are already in their senior year. Nabiki is already at the college in Tokyo and soon she'll be attending college too, if... she wanted too. According to their teacher, they can study and go to college, or study vocational or go straight to work. She knew that she has to revive the Tendo Dojo, but she wanted to go to college as well.

"Hey Akane, do you have a sec?"

Akane blinked and saw Ranma towering over her, "Sure."

"Get your bento, let's eat lunch at the rooftop."

Before she could ask anything, he left the room. So she hurriedly pick up her bento box and put the paper on her bag and followed him.

When they were at the rooftop, he took a deep breath and opened a brown sandwich bag. She looked at him questioningly. "Where is your lunch?" she asked,

Ranma ate the sandwich quickly, "I finished it during math class.." he muttered. She rolled her eyes and opened her bento, "Well if you want to give me some of yours, I'll gladly accept it." he said, grinning sheepishly.

She sighed and handed him the food. "Go ahead and eat it, I am not hungry."

"Itadakimas!" He yelled, then he started to eat Akane's lunch.

"Is this the reason why you wanted me to have lunch with you, here at the rooftop?" she asked, crossing her arms while looking at him munching at her food.

Shaking his head, he said. "No. It's not." he coughed, then she handed him her bottled water. "Arigato" he said, drinking it.

"So what is this about?" she asked,

"Did you fill up the college selection questionnaire?" he asked,

"College selection questionnaire?" she repeated, he nodded. "Not yet..."

Ranma swallowed the food, and looked at her. "What are your plans?" he asked,

Akane blushed, "W-Why are you asking?" she asked, looking down, "What about you? What are your plans?"

"Hmm..." he thought for a second, "Well for one thing.. my life is planned. I was born to carry on the anything goes martial arts... so that is why I wanted to ask you, your plans... since you are already a part of my future." he said, shrugging.

"P-Part of your future?" Akane blushed deeper.

"Yeah. Along with Ryoga, Ucchan, Shampoo..." he laughed. "I doubt if you will ever going to leave me." he said, then he resume eating.

"WHAT?" she snapped at him, "If that is the case, better yet ask them more about the future rather me-"

"But Akane, the reason why I am here in Fuurinkan, because of you." Ranma took another swig of the water. "So wherever you go, my parents would force me to be with you." he leaned over her, "And that is a fact."

Akane backed away, avoiding to be close to his face. "So your point?"

Ranma gave her a long appraising look, "Write in your 'college selection questionnaire' that you will start working after high school. We will revive the Dojo. We will be both teaching Martial arts" he said, The expression on her face must have given her away but he went on, "Plus College is not a big deal right? I mean its like another years of suffering-"

"What if I tell you that I plan to go to college?"

He shrugged, "Then you don't really care about the Dojo-"

"Who are you to accuse me that I never care about my Father's Dojo?" she yelled, furiously.

He growled, "Well, what did you do for the past years about the anything goes Dojo huh?" he asked huffily. "You were just a damsel in distress-"

Akane's voice had risen. But she was so mad and she didn't care anymore. "I WAS IN A FEW MISSIONS! I EVEN VOLUNTEER MYSELF TO GO TO RYUGANZAWA FOR THE TENDO DOJO!"

"Yeah to be reunited with your first love-"

"I DID NOT GO TO RYUGANZAWA TO BE WITH SHINNOSUKE!" she yelled more.

Ranma rolled his eyes, "Besides, you still became a damsel in distress when we were in Ryuganzawa. Good thing, I was there or else it's going to be an embarrassment for the Tendo Dojo" he said,

"You know what? Talking to you is Useless." she growled, and stood up. She walked away from him.

"Akane what about your bento?" he asked,

"Give it to me when you're done at the classroom. I am really trying to control myself not to punch you in the face right now, Ranma." she said, then she slammed the rooftop door which made Ranma jump at his seat.

"Did I say something wrong that made her really mad? I was just telling her to put in the questionnaire that we will carry on the Dojo." he muttered, "Kawaiikune." then he stood up, cleaning the box and followed Akane.

* * *

_The nerve of that guy! _Akane exclaimed, as she walks towards the corridor. _How dare he command me to write his future plans in my future plans sheet? _Then she stopped when she heard a couple talking.

_"So I will be in Tokyo," _said the guy. _"But we will still see each other every week, even though we are in a different schools right?"_

_"You promise me that you will not see other girls?"_

_"I promise you."_

Akane sighed, she envied those two.

_"Akane!"_

Akane growled, she turned to him. "What?"

"I think you got it all-"

"RANCHAN!"

Ukyo appeared before Akane and hugged Ranma with all her strength, "Ne? Ne? What did you put in your college selection questionnaire? Your cute fiancee is curious" she said, giggling. Then she looked at Akane, "Oh I didn't notice you were here as well Akane."

"I can't breathe..." Ranma whispered, Ukyo let go of him and he coughed. "Ucchan how many times have I told you not to mimic Shampoo's hugs?" he yelled,

"Gomen nasai Ranchan! I am just so excited about this college questionnaire, so what did you write?" she asked, looking at him.

"Honestly speaking, I haven't fill out the form yet." he said, looking uncomfortable.

"Ehhh?" Ukyo asked, then she stared at Akane, "What about you Akane?" she asked,

Akane frowned, "Well.. same as Ranma, I haven't fill it out yet.. but.. I was planning to go to college" she said,

Ranma looked at her, "Akane I thought-"

Akane glared at him, "You thought what?"

"Nothing." he muttered. He shrugged, "Oh well, what was that saying? I should mind my own business because it is your life." he said, looking away. But obviously he was mad at her choice.

"So what are your plans Ranchan?" she asked, her eyes twinkling.

Ranma stared at Akane, "Go to China to find a stupid cure for this curse and come back to build another Dojo." he said, narrowed his eyes. "Because I doubt if the Tendo Dojo will start early as I have imagine before." he said, then he passed by Akane and went inside the classroom.

* * *

_Damn it. First she refuse to listen to me with my plans. Then she put in the questionnaire that she wanted to go to college and now she is avoiding me and refusing me to go home together with her. _"Girls..." he muttered, "You can't understand them." he sighed. There wasn't much in life that scared Ranma. Except when Akane is in danger or that she is mad, or she is avoiding him. But this moment, after seeing how differently Akane avoided him; he didn't know how to hide his fear. _And why is she planning to go to college? Why is she planning to move away like Nabiki? _He stopped when he saw Akane and Sayuri laughing walking and almost reaching the gate. He narrowed his eyes. _Well Saotome, do something. _He commanded himself. He started walking really fast, and before everyone knew it, he was already grabbing Akane away from Sayuri and from the School.

"What the hell are you doing? Let me go!" Akane yelled, They stopped in front of a coffee shop. Ranma pulled Akane inside. It a unique coffee shop because it also serves tea, hot chocolate, cakes, pastries and sandwiches. When they both took a seat, she gaped at him. "What are we doing here?" she asked,

"Their brownies are pretty tasty." he said, "I just discovered this place last week, so go ahead and order whatever you want."

"But-"

"You gave me your lunch earlier right? Aren't you hungry?" he asked,

"Well I little bit-"

"Then go order. Do not worry, I'll buy it." he said,

A waiter appeared to take their order. They two ordered brownies, hot chocolate with whipped cream. They sat there silently while waiting for their food to arrive. Akane didn't know why Ranma did this, and it was the first time that he treated her in his male form and that he is buying. "So.. how did you find out this place?" she asked, looking around.

"Last week, Ucchan and Shampoo were chasing me as usual, and then I found this coffee shop and hide here. They would think that I would never enter such a classy place so this is my hiding place for now." he said, When the food came, he gave one of the brownies to her, "These are really delicious taste them."

"T-Thanks.." she said, he was right. It was delicious. After a few minutes, she felt so much at ease sitting there with him as though they were on a date. _Date?_ She blushed. "An-Anyway, you shouldn't trust me too much. I also cause havoc whenever I am angry right? you shouldn't share this hiding place to me."

"But you're different Akane." Ranma said, sipping his hot chocolate. "I can truly trust you." he said, looking at the window.

_"Akane?" _

Akane looked up and saw, "Kaichou Miyo, what are you doing here?" she asked, Miyo is the president of the student council in Fuurinkan High. When Tatewaki graduated, she was elected to be the president and everything became calm. Though there are times Happousai, Shampoo or Ryoga visit the school. The school has changed for the better when she became the president. They were not close friends but they became friends because they both had to deal with Ranma's trouble sometimes.

"Oh hi Saotome," Miyo said, smiling. Ranma just nodded. "Anyway, perfect timing. I need someone to help me prepare for the Fuurinkan High first Ball."

"And-?"

"Can you help me please? she asked, hopefully.

"But-"

"You know Akane, you never learn huh?" she said, giggling. "You can't say no to the president." she winked. Akane sighed, "I'll see you tomorrow after class" she said, and then finally she left.

"What a president..." Ranma smirked, Akane stuffed brownies in her mouth. "Anyway, it's no big deal. I mean.. it's just a prom." he said, finishing some his brownies. "Why not help the Kaichou?"

"Because I don't like stuff like that." she muttered, her cheeks burning.

"But you can't say no?" he asked, she shook her head. "Tonikaku, did you fill out the questionnaire form?" he asked, she nodded. "So.. what school are you going to attend?" he asked, when he didn't receive a reply, he reached out and took her hand. Akane at first was stunned but she didn't move her hand away. They sat there in silence for a moment, but both were blushing. "Hey.. I am asking you a question, _Kawaiikune_." he said, releasing her hand.

"I didn't wrote any school, Baka." she snapped at him but still glowing from his touch. "But I was thinking maybe Keio or Toudai-"

"That's so far away from here!" Ranma exclaimed, "Are you really that eager to remove me in your life?"

"Who gave you that idea?" she gasped. "I just want to have a proper Education."

He laughed, "But we were born as Martial artists! We were put together by our parents to carry on the anything goes martial arts school!"

"Didn't it ever occur to you that I wanted something more than becoming a martial artist?" she asked, angrily.

"Here we go again, arguing about this-"

"It is because you are a JERK!" she stood up, "It has always been about YOU! YOU! AND YOU!" she looked down, trying to control her tears. "Well I've had enough about YOU!" she yelled, then she run towards the door to exit the store.

"Akane wait!" Ranma cursed, he paid the check and chased after her. "What the hell are you doing to me? This is the second time you walked away from me!" he grabbed Akane's arms while she struggled. "What's wrong?"

Akane turned to him, and he found out that she was crying. A lot. "Before you came into my life, its always been me. I am the Martial artist of the family. I am the protector of the family. I am the most beautiful girl in Campus. I am! I am! I am!" she said, hitting his chest. "But then you appeared in my life and everything changed! It has always been Ranma Saotome! Ranma Saotome the greatest Martial artist! Ranma Saotome the protector of Akane! Ranma Saotome will save us! Ranma Saotome! Ranma Saotome! Ranma Saotome!" she yelled,

"So are you telling me that you want me out of your life?" Ranma narrowed his eyes.

"NO!" she cried, "That's not it. I, for once.. didn't mind it. After all, I am like a princess every time you rescue me" she said, wiping her tears. "and who would not want to have a protector?" she closed her eyes and felt another bunch of tears falling on her face. "And I didn't mind that you were the martial artist of the family now"

"So then why?-"

"But when you came to my life, I lost the respect and dignity that I have. Calling me Uncute, Tomboy, Unsexy made things worst!" she shook her head, "Now everyone knows me us Akane the uncute, violent fiancee of Ranma Saotome. The Damsel in Distress, the Unsexy one." she sniffed. "The Klutz, The No Good martial art-"

He interrupted her with a kiss. For a second, she thought her heart start would stop beating, she clenched her fist and was about to punch Ranma into the orbit when he felt Ranma wrapped his arms around her small waist, kissing her deeply.

After the kiss, he released her and looked away, grimacing. "Before you punch me into the orbit, hear my explanation first." he said, when Akane just stood there. He continued, "You may think something like that... and maybe all of what you have said, is true... but I don't give a damn about it." he said, one of his hands curled into a fist, holding it over his heart as his eyes closed tightly. "You were... my strength."

"Ranma..."

"Without you... there is no Ranma Saotome saving all these people in our surroundings." He opened his eyes and stared at her, "Without You, I can't give my best in everything I do..." He looked down, "Maybe that's why I am so scared to be apart from you."

"Ranma..."

He took her hand, "Please Akane I-"

_"RANCHAN!"_

_"AIREN!"_

_"RANMA YOU CAD! WHY ARE YOU HOLDING AKANE LIKE THAT?" _

"Crap." Ranma murmured, "I.. gotta go Akane. I'll see you later" he murmured, and then he started to run away from them. While Ukyo, Ryoga and Shampoo chased after him.

Akane just stared at them, "What just happen?" she asked herself and looked at her hand.

* * *

After a few more days that passed by, Akane and Ranma went back to normal. Both were afraid to bring up what happen in front of the Coffee shop. And it didn't also help that Miyo the president is always in-need of Akane's help. Few more weeks passed by, the prom was announced. Of course, Ranma had an invitation from Ucchan but he kept looking at Akane, surrounded by guys asking her to the dance. He frowned.

"Ranchan, so did you decided to take me-"

"Not yet." Ranma said, sighing. "and I don't think I'll be attending anyway." he said, leaning on his chair, as he put his arms at the back of his head. He narrowed his eyes and looked at Akane who was turning down every boys. He also heard her saying, that she can't even dance at the ball because she's one of the committees. All of the sudden, he remembered what she told him.

_"But when you came to my life, I lost the respect and dignity that I have. Calling me Uncute, Tomboy, Unsexy made things worst!" _

Ranma scratched his head, "Yosh." he stood up.

_"Miss Akane Tendo, please proceed to the Student Council Room. Akane Tendo, proceed to the Student Council room"_

Akane sighed, stood up and leave the room. After a few minutes, Ranma left the room as well. He purposely followed Akane towards the Student Council room and plan to grab her when she exited the room. As soon as Akane exited the room, he executed the plan successfully.

"Ranma-"

"Hurry before someone spots us. In here." he said, he pulled her into an empty room, not far away from the student council room.

"What is it?" she asked,

"uh.. yeah.. h-how are you?" he asked, scratching his head. _Damn it... what the hell am I doing? _

"You pulled me here to ask me that question?" she asked, crossing her arms, while holding a folder.

"Uh.. no.. actually um..."

"Ranma, I don't have a time to-"

"Can I take you to the dance?" he asked, looking at her.

Akane backed away, "H-Huh?"

"I am not really good in these kind of stuff, so I chose you.. since you are harmless and all that-" he stopped and hit his mouth, "I am sorry.. I just want to experience something like this before I graduated." he said, trying to correct his words.

"But I can't... dance..." she said,

"I won't ask a lot of dances.. I promise." he said, carefully. "Just one dance is okay with me." he added, quickly.

* * *

At the Prom Night...

Since Akane is one of the committee of the said event, Ranma and her decided that they will meet at the Fuurinkan Gym where the Prom will be held. Early in that morning, she grabbed her clothes, that Kasumi rented for her and went to Miyo's house. Miyo, since her parents own a parlor shop, she agreed to dress up Akane because she has been working so hard to make the prom successful. The Prom Theme is about Starry Starry Night.

Everyone who enters the Gym couldn't help but to gasped at the atmosphere. Once you entered and passed by the twinkle star archway right at the entrance of the gym, it feels like a new world. Like they were inside the universe. There was also a luminescent tunnel that opens out to an enchanting starry blue background illustration, giving them the impression of just having reached the galaxies. The stage was decorated by a milky way garland and glow stars around balloons were perfect for the dance floor as the stars light up in the dark.

Ranma, after finally escaping his parents from their cameras. He adjusted his ribbon and tuxedo and went inside the gym. Just like the other people, he gaped at the place. Akane did a good job working with the decorations. He felt someone hugged his right arm, and heard the familiar 'Ranchan' from her. "Hey Ucchan.. wow you look beautiful." he said, Ukyo was wearing a very sexy brown velvet long dress that shows her curvaceous body, and guys were ogling at her.

"Thank you Ranchan, shall we dance?" she asked,

Ranma smiled and carefully remove Ukyo's hand on his arm, "I'm looking for Akane... have you seen her?" he asked,

Ukyo frowned, "Not yet."

Ranma sighed, and walked towards the table where the food was located, he looked at the waiter. "Is this liquor?" he asked, the waiter shook his head. "So what is it?" he asked,

"The president didn't want liquor, it's just Ice tea." he said, cleaning a glass.

"Okay.." Ranma said, "Give me one ice tea please." he said, the waiter nodded. But before he could accept the Ice tea, his eyes caught for a moment, unable to look away. She is beautiful. Akane just entered the place. _Akane... _she looks like the goddess of the night, she was wearing a beautiful formfitting midnight blue Elastic Woven Satin prom dress, with one strap on one shoulder, sleeveless and when her back was turn at him, he found out that the dress is backless. Her curvy form being displayed in public. Her hair glittering from hair glitters. Her make-up, simple but elegant.

She however, already saw him but she act as if she didn't see him, besides some people are congratulating her with the success of the decoration of the Fuurinkan Gym. So it was easy to avoid his gaze. He was dressed in a beautifully tailored tuxedo that fit his lean, gorgeous looking body perfectly. She asked herself who helped him to dress up? But she'll find out later. _Let him come to me... _she said to herself.

So she waited, her heart beating a bit faster than usual. And in a moment, he appeared, standing before her, looking like a prince.

"I am glad you made it," he said, giving her a deep bow, his gaze cool though his lips were titled in a slight smile. "I thought you were already been kidnapped." he added,

She grinned at him, but she went with the flow. "Hello there my prince." she curtsied and held out her hand to him. All the people were looking at them. And everyone gasped when Ranma took it and brushed her fingers lightly with his lips. When his lips touched her skin, a shock of response shot through her, more like a heat than electricity. "Cut it out Ranma." she giggled.

Ranma smirked, "You're late tomboy." he said, putting her hand on his arm and escorted her to a seat.

"Well, the last preparations earlier had problems.. but thank goodness we pulled it through" she said, looking around. "Who helped you to dress up?" she asked, curiously.

"Doctor Tofu." he looked at the tuxedo. "I can't believe... I wanted to try something like this." he murmured.

"Well you are already here, so endure it." she said, sticking out her tongue.

"Oh here..." Ranma said, giving her a clear plastic box that contained a white corsage. "So now you're officially the date of Ranma Saotome."

"Ranma Saotome's official date huh?" Akane smirked.

The lights were dimmed and a soft romantic music filled the air of the gym. "Would you like to dance now?" he asked, she nodded. He led her through the crowd and into the dance floor. He drew her into his arms, "So... who is responsible for your transformation?" he asked, looking directly into her eyes while they slow-danced.

"Well.. Miyo's parents own a salon shop... so in an exchange for this whole decoration committee thing, they suggested me to help me with this." she said, blushing. "Good Job ne... transforming a tomboy to a princess huh?" she asked, looking up at him.

He just shrugged, but his hand moving in a slow caress up and down her spine, and his cheek resting lightly against her hair. Akane finally relaxed. "What is this song called?" he whispered.

"The title is Eternity Love.." Akane answered, while leaning on his chest and closed her eyes.

Ranma was a good dancer, lithe and easy to follow. Akane was about to teased him when he spoke, "Akane... I've been thinking for this past few weeks..."

"Hmm?" Akane asked, she rather not tease him. _Not tonight. _

"Maybe we can attend... the both of us I mean, in the same college..." he said, Akane pulled away as much as he would allow, she lifted her head, and his voice low, "and... I wanted to study accounting and marketing." he smiled at her. "I mean... if I wanted the Tendo Dojo to be successful, I need to know a lot more than I do now right?" he asked,

"But-"

"I can't be apart from you...and not because of our parents..." he closed his eyes, and took a deep breath, and opened them. "I.. can't imagine a life without you by my side..." he said, in all honesty. His eyes saying the same.

Tears sprang into her beautiful hazel eyes, "But Ranma.. I need to get rid of my chaotic life... and being with you-"

He drew her hard against him and turned her so that his wide shoulders hid her from the majority of the couples dancing. "Let me finish first... I never believed in Love at first sight, until the moment I looked into your eyes and heard your words that you wanted me to be your friend. I knew that time, that you have become the center of my soul. And the more I've been with you, the more I've known you, the more that this feeling has grown. I would have asked you to marry me in the future, if it wasn't for the stupid engagement and for my crazy life."

"I-"

"So please... I beg you Akane..." he embraced her tightly, "This high and mighty Ranma Saotome is begging you to stay beside him."

"Ranma..."

"Call it magic.. Call it fate.. call it destiny.. call it love..." he pulled away from her, but didn't let go of her. "I love you..." he mouthed the words. He wiped a single tear falling over her cheek. "So after my confession... are you still going to leave me?" he asked,

Then another bunch of tears fell, but her smile was wonderful, "T-Thank you for your confession..." she said,

"If you really are thankful... you could try saying... I love you?" Ranma asked, sheepishly.

"Ranma I-"

The music stopped and the place became brighter. "And now the moment you've all been waiting for..." Miyo said, giggling as she was holding an envelop. "The Prom King... is non-other than..." she smiled, and looked at Ranma. "Ranma Saotome!"

Ranma blinked and a few more minutes, he felt he was being dragged to the stage and then he was there being crown as the King. "Uh.. what's this?" he asked, blinking. Everyone laugh.

"and now.. for the prom queen." Miyo said, smiling at Ranma. "The Fuurinkan High First Prom Queen is non-other than..." she paused, and smiled. "Akane Tendo!" she announced.

Akane steady her feet and walked towards the stage while many people were cheering up. Ranma smiled looking at Akane being crown as the Prom Queen.

"So let's have a moment of silence and listen to the King and Queen Message for all of us." Miyo said, she handed the microphone to Ranma.

Ranma scratched his head, and accepted the microphone. "Uh.." his voice echoed inside the gym. "I.. don't know what to say.. I don't even know this... partly because I really don't care about the school..demo..." he looked at Akane who was smiling at him, "I really enjoyed going to Fuurinkan High and I am lying if I said... I won't even be a sad leaving this school." he looked at everyone, "You've been great guys... you.. you... accepted my female side and you helped me to some battles I've fought here in the school." he said, remembering those times. "So.. I thank you..."

Everyone clapped their hands, and someone whistle.

Miyo smiled, "Well and you said you were speechless King." she giggled, Ranma blushed. "And now for our queen, Akane."

Akane accepted the microphone, "I just want to say one thing." she said, looking around. "I wanted to say thank you for everything." she said, then she bowed. The people cheered for her. "and I also want to answer Ranma's confession to me." she said, looking at Ranma.

Ranma blinked. _Masaka.. don't tell me.. _

Akane smiled at him, "Ranma.. I'm sorry..." she said,

Ranma's face fell. _So it was a rejection... _He felt his heart stop for a while.

"I'm sorry... for what I've done to you for the past four years." she said, as she continued. Ranma looked up at her. "and.. I love you too." she finished, and then stuck her tongue out.

_She loved him... no.. SHE LOVES HIM! _His heart begun to beat once gain. "Ka-Ka-kawaiikune! don't scare me like that!" he yelled, then he grabbed her forcefully, his mouth taking hers in a breathtaking kiss that made all the fuurinkan students gasped. He kissed her as though they were the only ones inside the gym. He didn't care if Ukyo was yelling and some students were holding her so that she will not go between Ranma and Akane. He just wanted to kiss Akane over and over and over.

_Author's note: Very short but cute :D_

hehe hope ya like it!  
Chette-chan  
Love ya Philip-kun!


	7. AKANE-SAN'S CHRISTMAS WISH

Belated Merry Christmas! and Happy New year Everyone! Here's another One-shot Christmas fanfic for all the Ranma and Akane fans out there :D  
I wrote this when I was in my high school days and revised it a little :P

Hope you like it!  
English is not my first language  
All right reserves for Rumiko takahashi and Viz Video

**Akane-san's Christmas Wish**  
A One-shot Ranma Fanfic  
written by: ChanChan

It was a beautiful cold Friday morning and Akane was taking her morning jog. Some words were haunting inside her head, _"Why is she trying her best in Martial arts when she is engaged to Ranma Saotome, the best martial artist in the town. It's hopeless! No matter what she will do, we will still call her 'Ranma's fiance'." _Gritting her teeth, she run as fast as she could to ignore all what's running inside her mind. She tried her best but they kept coming back! "I don't want to be JUST AKANE... Ranma's fiance. I want to be AKANE! That's why I am trying so hard to be the best. Call me Stubborn...But anyway that's ME!" she yelled.

After a few minutes of running, she entered the park and took a seat on one of the benches. She saw a young couple sitting under a tree and they were smiling, "Aww.. aren't they cute? they look so happy.. I wish Ranma is like tha-" she paused and blushed, "Ahhh Iie! What are you talking about Akane! and.. and Ranma?" she shivered, "No way! He is the most insensitive man I've ever met! He doesn't care about my feelings at all." she frowned, "and why am I thinking about that Baka anyway?" she took a deep breath and resume her jogging.

_"Ranma is cute and yet he is not the guy who can make you happy Akane" _she remembered Yuka told her that.  
Shiori, one of her friends also stated. _"You need some Romantic Fellow"_

She shook her head and realized she was home. Ignoring the daily noise around the Tendo's. She took her bath and changed her clothes. As she look into the mirror, she thought... "Maybe I should change the way I should treat Ranma.. maybe its not all Ranma's fault.. it was partly mine." she whispered and then smiled. "Yosh! I'll do that."

Akane took her seat beside Onna Ranma as she was munching her food and stealing food from Mr. Saotome. _This is it... For once, I will stop him without yelling at him._ she thought, she looked at Ranma. "Um.. Ranma?"

"Wut?" Ranma asked, not looking at her.

"I was wondering if you stop doing that every breakfast? You should start learning table man-"

"I am a guy. I don't care about manners and besides, you should look at yourself before you say something. Kawaiikune." she slurp the soup.

Akane fumed. Her mallet appeared but didn't hit Ranma. Instead, she stood up and left without saying nothing.

Ranma blinked.

* * *

"Now what just happened with that girl?" Onna Ranma growled. She hurriedly went to the kitchen, poured hot water on herself; once dried, he took his bag and hurriedly catch up to her. He's used to her speed already besides, they've been together for four years. "AKANE!" _damn that girl, she didn't even stop!_ He took a big leap and jumped beside her. "What's wrong with you today?"

"..."

"Aka-" Ranma was interrupt when his mouth was covered by a pair of breast on his face. It was Shampoo.

"Nihao! Ranma! Shampoo want to go on date! Yes?" she asked, giggling.

"S-Shampoo!" Ranma blushed, while pushing Shampoo away from him, "I'd rather get hit by your bicycle than your breast! So will you get off-" he stopped and saw Akane glaring at him. "W-What?"

"Ranma no Baka." Akane glared at him.

Ranma glared back, "Kawaiikune"

"Hentai."

"Irokegane." He smirked. He saw her fumed once again, but this time there were tears coming out, His smirked vanished. "Uh...Akane-"

"There's no point in changing.. you will always be an inconsiderate jerk!"

_What the hell is wrong with her today?! _Ranma yelled inside of him. He firmly grasped Shampoo's hand and shove her beside him, Shampoo wanted to hug him again but his expression made her freeze. "Okay. Akane. You are acting a little bit different today."

"Why do you care if I act different today?"

Ranma growled. "You and I perfectly know that when you act too differently it means something is wrong."

Akane wiped the tears coming out of her eyes, then she shrugged. "Well I tried my best to deal with your stupidity but I guess I have no patience for that."

Ranma rolled his eyes, "That's normal alright? What's wrong with-"

Akane turned fully to Ranma. "You Insulted me!"

Ranma sighed, putting his hand on his face. "Which is Normal-"

"Well I've had it! Why don't you find somebody who you can insult for the rest of your life! I am tired of this same stupid situation!" she yelled furiously.

Ranma felt alarmed. He didn't know why but he felt scared hearing the words. "Aka-Akane you're not making any sense-"

"I quit"

"Wha-"

"This time Ranma. You better watch me. Because I am going to change my destiny for good. I won't be just Akane Tendo of the anything goes martial arts. I won't be just Akane Tendo, Ranma's fiancee." she turned her back on him and run as fast as she could.

Ranma couldn't move his body, after he heard her declaring those words.

"Ranma?" He heard Shampoo's voice. Surprisingly, she didn't glomped unto him.

"Leave me alone.. Shampoo." Ranma's voice full of sadness as he resume walking towards school.

* * *

Akane blinked as she was being summoned at the Drama club room. When she entered the room, her heart was in pain but the three club members dragged her out immediately and now she's here looking at the Drama club members and some unfamiliar faces. The three club members we're still wearing their funny costumes beckoning at Akane.

"Wha-"

".. and here is our representative." said the club member wearing dinosaur. "Her name is Akane Tendo. She's not a member of our club but she is definitely the best. She portrayed, Romeo and Juliet and even Macbeth. She helped us whenever Fuurinkan Drama Club needs help"

"C-Chotto Matte-"

"What do you think?"

An unfamiliar good looking guy, his hair was colored as silver and his eyes were deep emerald. He stepped forward and smiled at Akane, making her blush. "She'll be a perfect Thisbe."

Akane blinked, "T-Thisbe?"

"Okay, so that's settled. Akane.. are you aware of the Christmas Drama festival held every year in Tokyo University?" asked one of the Teachers.

Akane tried to remember, She remembered how her sister Nabiki was fond of the program every year. When her sister graduated and was accepted in Tokyo University, whenever she's home she couldn't stop talking about it. "Yes, my sister loves watching all who performed."

"Well there's a contest." said the one wearing a clown suit. "and this time, its international. There will be participants around the world, and they will all be in their fourth year... and It's also an advertisement for Tokyo University."

"The High school drama club association, decided to pick one of each students per school, To represent Japan... Fuurinkan High chose you." said the one wearing a green dinosaur costume.

"But I am not even in the drama club-"

"Miss Tendo?" the unfamiliar good looking guy touched her hand. Akane controlled her very best not to punch him out of the orbit, she slowly looked at him. "Don't you wish to be different? Don't you wish to change your life?" Akane remembered what she blurted out earlier to Ranma. "Everyone wants to be somebody... but not all can have this opportunity." he winked at her.

This time the one in clown suit touched Akane's other free hand. "So will you help Fuurinkan aga-" he was stopped because he was punched automatically by Akane. His body hit the wall. Everyone were shocked. "ugh..."

Akane's face became so red as she shove the guy's hand. "I am so sorry! I didn't mean-" she sighed. She bowed, "I can't help... I.. might ruin your-"

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Akane blinked at the guy, _Great.. now he is laughing.. he must think I am a horrible person now... _She tried her best not to get angry, besides this is her true personality and this is all her fault. But the guy kept laughing. She clenched her fist, "Please.. I beg you to stop laughing-"

The good looking guy stopped, "Warui.. my bad.. I am sorry.. for laughing." he said, trying to stop laughing.

"You must think that I look scary now."

The guy smiled at her, "No. You're not scary.. just interesting." he said, and then winked at her. "So perfect for the role of Thisbe.. if you still want to be part of us?" he asked.

"But my attitude-"

"What's wrong with your attitude? I like strong woman; and Thisbe is definitely strong." he looked up, "Thisbe killed herself because she found the man she loves dead on the spot. Thus, she is a strong woman for doing that."

"More like a coward." Akane whispered.

The guy looked at Akane again, "Fine. She is a coward but I know something and its a fact." he said, bending in front of her to meet her height. "That you are interesting and I would love to work with you."

Akane blushed, "Oh.. okay."

"My name is Koi Chiwa, from Tokyo High." he held Akane's hand again, "Now let's meet our co-actors."

Akane felt hot holding the guy's hand, but she ignored the feeling and she started to pay attention to their co-actors introductions.

"My Name is Wataso Sayobui, I am from Chiba University" he smiled at me.

"My name is Julieto Katai, I am student from Hiroshima University" She smiled at Akane. "Nice to meet you Akane" she added, giggling.

"Nice to meet you too" Akane smiled.

"The name is Megane Taru," said the other girl "From Hokkaido University, it is a school in Sapporo" she added.

"Ore wa Toshi Hanashiwa" he bowed "From Osaka High" he winked at her.

"Well, My name is Hagenashi Hane, I'm glad that I met you, I'm from Kobe university" said the megane girl.

"Junitsiru Kakuroto" he smiled "from Kyoto University"

He bowed. "Kaou Takashima, I studied at Kyushu High in Fukuoka"

"Macky Tanoshiwa From Nagoya High" he smiled.

"Masatoito Sakamue, from Waseda University"

"Kurama Taskeita, studying at Tohoku University at Sendai"

"Rinato Takeshi" she smile "From the University of Tsukuba"

"Taske Tsuko, from University of Hosei" he nodded and smiled.

"At the Nihon University is where I am studying, the name is Michiru Samento" she smiled.

"Sameda Nadiya" she reaches Akane's hand and shakes it, "from Nihon University"

and the last one said, "Ronda Hana, from Kansai University in Osaka" she smiled.

"Nice to meet, all of you..."

"So.. who will be Pyramus then?" Toshi asked, he was looking good with his wavy blonde hair and eyes.

"Of course that will be my role," Koi smirked.

"Che.. Koi always get the good parts." Taske said, his hair colored dark blue and his eyes too.

"Well Koi is our leader and I think..." Orange haired perky Julieto stepped forward and acted she took a pic of Akane and Koi, "They are perfect for each other." she giggled. This time, Koi blushed. "Ne, Akane.. do you have a boyfriend?"

The brown haired man called Junitsiru smirked, "With that kind of face? I bet she has."

Akane force a smile, "Actually.. I am engaged by birth."

They all looked at her.

"Tonikaku..." Ronda interrupting the awkward silent. "We need a place to practice during weekends. The schools are off-limits during those days so-"

"We can practice at our Dojo!" Akane blurted, she was too overwhelm of what's happening around her.

"Dojo eh? Are you a martial artist?" Toshi asked, observing Akane.

"Yes..." Akane said, bowing down.

"Now that explains why she has that strength earlier." Kurama said, his hair was red and his eyes were brown.

"Sorry..."

"I have a better idea!" Julieto said, "Why don't Akane show our Leader her house and then tomorrow, we can meet Leader to some place and will go to Akane's?" she asked, "What do you say?"

"I think Julieto is matchmaking" Michiru giggled, Akane blushed.

Koi turned to her, "Can I walk you home then?" he asked, blushing.

Akane nodded slowly.

"That settled! Now Akane you better return to your class, we will just explore Fuurinkan high for a bit before we will leave." Julieto winked.

"Then we can all go home! horaay!" Michiru giggled.

Julieto beamed, "But Koi has to stay-"

"I know. I know." Koi rolled his eyes.

* * *

Ranma couldn't tear his gaze at the door; as he was waiting for Akane to arrive. According to their classmates, she was summoned at the drama office club. _Those three Idiots are up to something again._ Ranma sighed. He looked at the wall clock, _Damn it. It has been an hour! Where the heck is she?_ Then the door open and Akane entered in, she bowed in front of the teacher but the teacher just nodded and Akane went to her seat.

"Psst. Where have you been?" he whispered to her. But Akane just ignored him.

She totally ignored him for the whole day!

Which totally pissed him off.

He tried to talk to her, but she acted as if he didn't exist.

Time goes by, and its dismissal time. _I don't care if you don't want to talk to me, but you will._ He stood up and approached Akane's seat. "Akane-"

The door opened, a handsome silver haired guy with green eyes entered the room, smiling at their direction. Every girl looked at him and sighed dreamily, but To his surprised, Akane stood up and waved her hand. "Koi!"

_K-Koi?!_ Ranma glared at Akane and then at the stranger coming towards them.

"Ready to go Akane?"

_Akane?! _Why is he calling her first name rather than her last name. He coughed and glared at him. "Who are you?"

This time Akane looked at him, "Ranma, this is Koi Chiwa, he is from Tokyo High.. we just met earlier but I'll be playing his leading lady in a drama-"

That made him grit his teeth, "You just met earlier and he's calling you 'Akane' already?" he growled.

"And who might you be?" Koi asked, looking at Ranma.

Ranma crossed his arms, looking confidently at him. "My name is Saotome Ranma of the anything goes martial arts, and I am Akane's fiance" he saw his face changed into a familiar face that most Akane's suitor gives him which indicates that they had a thing for his fiance. He was about to smirked, but he blinked when he saw the guy named Koi's face changed into a calm demeanor.

"So you are the fiance by birth?"

Ranma was totally caught by surprise, "W-Well yeah but-"

Koi turned to Akane, "Shall we go?"

_What was that?! _Ranma screamed inside of his mind.

As they were walking on the street, Akane explained to him that Koi needed to know where her house is so that they can go there on weekends to practice. The situation is the normal, but somewhat weird because Ranma as usual was walking at the top of fence but this time looking at _Akane plus one and its a guy! and they were grinning like a pair of idiots._

"NI HAO RANMA!" Shampoo appeared in front of Ranma and glomped at him while Koi and Akane looked up at them.

"GET IT OFF ME!" Ranma growled, he doesn't have time to deal with Shampoo; considering he was keeping an eye on those two.

"Take Shampoo to date yes?" she giggled.

"Who is that?" Koi asked, pointing at Shampoo.

"One of his fiancees." Akane looked sadly at Ranma.

"Really?" Koi asked, smiling at Ranma.

"Just ignore them, let's hurry." Akane said, "Ranma, we're going on ahead."

Ranma reached out of them, "W-Wait Akane-" he felt Shampoo's breast on his chest. _This has gone too far! _"WILL YOU LEAVE ME ALONE SHAMPOO!" he growled furiously and gave her deathly glare.

This time, Shampoo backed away with fright. "Aiyah! Shampoo forgot need to deliver food! Bye! Bye!" she hurriedly left a furious Ranma.

After a few minutes, he was back at the house and Kasumi was standing in front of the door. There she told him if she can talk to him. Ranma went to the kitchen together with Kasumi.

"What is it neechan?" Ranma asked, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I will be straight, Ranma-kun...Are you ready to lose Akane?"

"Wha-" Ranma gasped. "W-What do you-"

"It seems that.. there is another man that is trying to take Akane away from you." Kasumi said, referring to the guy she met earlier.

"Ahh you met another one of Akane's suitor?" he rolled his eyes. "Neechan. I am used to it, its not different. With Akane's face and all that... its not surprised that she'll have admirers-"

"I know you are saying this because you are confident with your status to my sister, but time changes everything. Even situations can change people's feelings."

Ranma looked at her straightly, "Will you get to the point?" he asked, harshly for the first time. The situation is driving him mad and so was Kasumi's riddles.

"I will spell it out to you, this Koi might changed Akane's feelings for you." Kasumi frowned, "Akane might fall in love with him."

* * *

The days passed by, Akane kept ignoring Ranma and when Ranma was about to start a conversation; Akane just silently listened to him. Thus, making him mad and starts insulting her again but this time, there was no effect on her anymore. Weekends came so fast, and now he was walking along the park, he felt so lonely and so confused. He didn't want to go home because he just witness the romantic scene between Koi and Akane. He knows its just a role and Akane had to act on it but he couldn't stop getting hurt. So he might as well go and walk around, but he gasped when someone grabbed his arm.

"Ne? Do you know where is the best local food shop here?" she asked.

Ranma looked at the lady who was speaking, she looks so familiar but with her long dark blue haired and her make-up, and she's wearing her high heels was holding a medium size bag; he couldn't tell. "Um.. there's Okonomiya-" the lady frowned, making Ranma blushed. The lady looks very beautiful, she was wearing a lovely red stripes top cotton blouse and skirt.

"I don't like Okonomiyaki."

"Ahhh now that explains it.." Ranma said, "Well there's an Ice Parlor-"

The Lady's face brighten up, "Let's go! My treat!"

Ranma couldn't stop being dragged by the lady towards the shop.

When they were at the Ice Cream shop, Ranma ordered a simple dark chocolate ice cream; while the Lady ordered a parfait. Ranma observed the lady in front of him, as she was eating her parfait. She looks rich but why is she acting like she had never had a parfait before, remembering the first time he ate one in her girl form.

"Ne?"

Ranma blinked.

"Did you ever hear the words... from someone... saying she wants to change her destiny?"

"I don't think I've-" Ranma knew he heard those words from before. "Ah! yeah... I think I did..."

"Tell her not to do that." she whispered, "or else her life will become miserable."

Ranma sighed, "Just eat your parfai-" he stopped when he saw Akane passing by the window, while smiling at Koi. He took a deep breath and accidentally looked at the lady sitting in front of him. He narrowed his eyes, "Wait a minute.. you look like-"

The lady put the spoon on her plate and looked straightly at him. "Hai. Ranma. I am her."

"Wha-"

"Akane, Age 23. The future one."

* * *

_She had everything. Jewelries. Fame. Money.  
She had friends. True and fake ones.  
She was popular but no family.  
She's a celebrity.  
But she is not happy._

_"and the best acting award goes to... Akane Tendo! Playing the role of Thisbe!"_

She shifted, rolling on her bed.

_"You are to carry on the Dojo! You cannot enter the world of entertainment!"  
"But dad.."  
"and you have to marry Ranma!"  
"I want to continue my acting career-"  
"So then, GET OUT!"  
"W-What?"  
"GET OUT! and you are no LONGER a part of the TENDO'S!"  
_  
Tears fell even her eyes were closed.

_"Where have you been?"  
"I had a date with Ucchan."  
"What? But you're my fiance!"  
"The last time, I know that damn Koi Chiwa is the one you're engaged with!"  
"Ranma, its just an act! Its an interview!"  
"But it hurts a lot! I stayed in this damn engagement because I want to be honest with myself! But the moment I started to become honest, the moment you started to lie about our relationship to the whole world!"  
"You need to understand that this is my world now."  
"and I can't be in your world, I hope you understand."_

"Ranma..." she murmured.

_"R-Ranma?"  
"Why are you crying?"  
"What are you doing here?"  
"Why are you drinking? The Akane I know doesn't drink"  
"Well, it's been 3 years-"  
"Yeah...we've been married to other people but ... I can't stop loving you."  
"This is wrong..."  
"I know.. but I want you Akane."_

She felt someone hold her hand..

_"Akane-chan?"  
"Yes, it's me..Ukyo are you okay? Why are you crying?"  
"Akane-chan, Ranchan is dead."  
"What?"  
"He committed Seppuku and left a note.. its for you."_

"Ranma.. please... don't leave me..." she cried, Ranma squeezed her hand.

_"RANMA NO BAKA!"_

That made her open her eyes and saw Ranma and her past self in front of her, Akane was already holding her mallet and Ranma was readying to protect his self. The mallet disappeared as her past life looked at her.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"My name is Akane Tendo-" she replied at her.

"You gotta be kidding me! I am Akane Tendo!" she screamed.

"I am Akane ... and I accidentally came here with this mirror..." she said, pulling the mirror out on her bag.

"The Nanban Mirror!" Ranma and Akane chorused.

"Did you cry and wish for anything?" Ranma asked, looking at her.

"Yes... I said I want to go back to change the past." she looked down.

* * *

Ranma remembered her murmurs earlier when she was sleeping. "Is the future that bad?" he asked, The future Akane nodded. "Ne.. earlier.. I was looking at you, and you were dreaming.. you were crying so I guess I couldn't help but to reach out to you." he said, blushing.

"I am so sorry if it made you jealous Akane," said the future Akane.

Akane blushed, "Uh.. no.. not at all.. not really jealous." she whispered. But her instincts went wild when she saw Ranma holding someone's hand.

"Geez Kawaiikune, I just held her hand; while you and Koi were all lovey dovey with each other." Ranma mumbled.

Ignoring Ranma's insult, she sat on the floor beside Ranma. "How old are you?"

"I am 23... and if I am not mistaken.. you're 17 right, Akane-chan?" she asked.

"You don't look 23 to me..." Akane said, blurting out. Future Akane just smiled.

Ranma took a glance at the present Akane and the future Akane. He agreed, The future Akane looks nothing like a 23 year old lady, and she looks very beautiful. "So this is the Akane I will marry?" he said, but he covered his mouth as soon as he realized he said it out loud because they looked at him.

She frowned. "Unfortunately... You didn't marry me."

Ranma's eyes widen. "W-What?"

"I married someone else. You married someone else too."

Ranma and Akane looked at each other.

"That is impossible! They are engaged!" Soun Tendo yelled as he opened the door of Ranma's room. The family now with Nabiki, home for Christmas Vacation were listening to their conversation outside.

But this time, Ranma nor Akane didn't get mad at the sudden interruption. The future Akane spoke, "It became possible when I told myself that I want to be somebody... that I can change my own destiny."

"It doesn't make any sense." Kasumi gaped.

"I'll start from the beginning... My name is Akane Tendo... Chiwa."

Akane gasped, "Chi-Chiwa?!" she looked at Ranma who was glaring at her now.

"I used to be the owner of the anything goes martial arts." Future Akane bit her lip, "Until.. I got kicked out of the house to pursue my career."

"I kicked you out?" Mr. Tendo asked, She nodded. Soun was about to cry when Kasumi patted his back.

"So.. what is this career?" Nabiki asked.

"Just a popular national celebrity that's all.."

"Sugoi..." Nabiki gasped. "Which I bet that makes you a millionaire?" she added.

"Billionaire.. neechan."

"Double Wow!" she gaped.

"I have everything." she smiled lamely, "But I am not happy."

"When this all started?" Akane asked.

"Your team will win the competition on Christmas day... You will be awarded as the best actress and will be scouted..."

"Isn't that good news?" Ranma asked.

"It's the decision I want to change. Can you help me?"

* * *

"So I will just have to do something about the play." Akane said, looking up while Ranma was walking on the fence. When Future Akane said the word "Decision" they were puzzled, What was the decision she wants to change? After thinking a lot, Akane told everyone that she just have to stop being the best, avoid any awards and avoid anyone from the industry.

"So you will stop doing what you want because of this?" Ranma asked, looking at her. But he was glad because of what happened, Akane is talking to him normally now.

Akane stopped walking and turned to look at him, "What do you mean?" she asked.

Ranma jumped down and looked at her seriously. "Akane.. I.. think you should do whatever you want to do."

"But everyone will have a miserable future if I did my best." she sighed, "I guess.. I am just going to be Ranma's fiancee for the rest of my life." she murmured.

"Is that bad?" Ranma asked, he heard her.

Akane looked down, "I don't know.. maybe.. maybe not?" she asked.

"If its bad.. then do what you have to do." Ranma said, resuming his walk.

"But-"

Ranma looked at her, "We'll be fine.. Akane.. will be fine."

Akane glared at him, fuming. "Ranma no Baka!" she yelled, "Do you want me to marry Koi in the future?! FINE! I WILL!" she hated that super confidence she could see in him.

Ranma was frozen but when Akane passed by at him, he grabbed her arm. "It's not that I want you to marry him, Akane."

"Then what?"

Ranma looked deeply into her eyes, "It's just... that I trust you." he murmured, but since the street was empty and it was only the two of them; Akane heard him. Her face soften. "Every time... a guy tries to take you away.. it hurts, but the reason why I don't stop you because... I want you to be happy."

"Ranma..."

"Though I know.. deep in my heart, you can never be happy... if you are not with me."

Akane was about to smile but she realize something, she shove her arm. "So you think my life revolves around you?"

"Eh?"

"Well I've got news for you. It's not!" Akane yelled. "Ranma no Baka. Insensitive jerk." she dashed away from him.

"Hey! No! Akane! You've got it all wrong! Akane! WAIT!"

* * *

"Aww Man! She's mad again!" Ranma growled, as he lay on the Dojo floor. "I was just telling the truth! She can never be happy without me! Look at the future Akane! She wasn't happy because she didn't marry me!" he growled.

"You are still insensitive jerk."

Ranma growled and was about to retort back when he saw Future Akane approaching him. "I am just being honest." he murmured.

"But its getting irritated when Akane sees you overconfident you know?" she asked, looking up into the sky. "Akane is desperate. She wanted to be the best for herself, for her family and most especially for you." she said, making Ranma blushed. "But she couldn't. No matter how much she tried... she can't be a good cook, she can't be a good martial artist, she can't be a good fiancee."

"... and seeing me being overconfident.. makes her mad?"

"Exactly."

"Souka.." Ranma sighed, "Anyway... since you're here.. I wanted to know some things... like if I didn't marry Akane.. I married who?"

"You married Ukyo because of sympathy and because you wanted to forget Akane."

Ranma slowly looked at her, observing the future Akane. "... and I am not contented?"

The future Akane hesitated, but said it anyway. "Ranma... killed himself because he has done... something terrible to me and to his wife." she looked down at her skirt, "Ranma and I... shared bed... and committed infidelity."

"Oh..."

"That's how much you love Akane, Ranma." she looked to him. "Marriage cannot stop the both of you. Your heart... Your mind.. Your body... doesn't want to be separated." she shook her head, "Even to the point of... doing something wrong."

"I see..."

"But Ranma's honorable conscience cannot accept it.. thus he killed himself." she took a letter out from her skirt and gave it to Ranma. "Here is the letter, that Ranma gave to me before he died."

Ranma opened the letter, recognize his own writing and started to read.

_Dear Akane,  
I had a great time last night, and I wanted to be with you forever, but I cannot do this anymore. I don't want to hurt Ucchan either. I am afraid that my body, my heart and my soul would want you over and over again... so I had to end it; I plan to end it all. I love you and it hurts me so much that I can't be with you. If only I can take back the past, I would treat you more with Love and treasure you all the days of my life. Don't blame yourself to what happened between us... It was partly my fault that I was a coward before. This wasn't just your mistake, it was mine as well. So don't blame yourself.. don't hate yourself...Love Ranma._

Ranma looked down, as he give the letter back to her. "I see... It was my fault..."

Future Akane shook her head, "No.. its both our fault. If only we can change the future..."

"I'll try to change it."

Future Akane smiled, "If you do.. then this Christmas for me will be different."

"Is that your wish?"

"Hai. That's my wish."

* * *

It's Christmas Day... and the Tokyo University Theatre was jam packed with people. The Saotome, Tendo, and the future Akane were sitting at the front row. Several plays were already finished and now its time for Japan High school play to start. No one even noticed that Akane and the future Akane looked the same, because the future Akane wore her hair straight and wear make-up. No one would even notice they were the same even their friends, which made Ranma feel relieved.

The play started, Thisbe and Pyramus Love story was similar to the story of Romeo and Juliet. When Akane emerged from the stage, everyone looked at her because she looked so beautiful wearing a princess dress. His eyes met hers, making her blush. When she started to play the role, the people blinked at her actions.

"Um.. what was my line again?" she asked, showing off her tongue. Everyone laughed.

"Eh?" Ranma asked, _Why is she ruining the show?_ He ran towards the backstage.

He was right, when Akane finished her scene... she was being yelled at the backstage.

"What was that Akane?" asked the teacher.

"I am sorry..." she sighed.

Koi sighed, "Comedy is a good thing... I guess.. everyone started to laugh at her... its a good-"

"Do not defend her Koi. I know how Talented you are Akane... show it to everyone." said the teacher and sighed.

Michiru nodded, "Don't worry Akane! Just take out all your anxiety and breathe in-"

"Akane?" They all looked at the voice and saw Ranma. "Can I talk to you for a second?" he asked.

"You still don't have a scene for at least five minutes Akane, go and talk to him." Julietto said.

Then they were alone, Ranma didn't hesitate to hold Akane's hand and squeeze it. "Akane... do your best."

"But-"

"Do your best... shine the most... be the Akane Tendo, you want to be..."

"The decision-"

Ranma smiled, "I think.. I already figured it out... so trust me on this. Give them a good show. Make everyone proud of you."

"Akane! It's your turn" Kurama said, smiling.

Akane looked at Ranma and smiled, "Hai."

Ranma stayed in the backstage and when Akane came out of the stage again; she did her best and she shines like a star. Everyone were amazed at her transformation. Everyone couldn't take their eyes off her. Ranma was about to go back to his seat when he saw a costume and he thought of something.

"Noooo! Thisbe my Love!" Koi (Pyramus) yelled, as he kneeled down at the Thisbe's veil soaked with mulberry stain, he started crying. "I cannot live my life without you... If you're dead.. then I'll die to be with you." He acted as if he stabbed himself and died.

Akane (Thisbe) walked at the stage and saw Koi (Pyramus) lying and dead. "Pyramus!" she cried, "Why did you do this? I am still alive!" she cried, everyone was crying now. She shivered, kneeled down and took the knife that Koi (Pyramus) used. "Pyramus... with this... please wait for me."

"STOP!"

Everyone gasped at the voice, Ranma emerged from the stage wearing a prince costume. "Thisbe! Don't be deceive! It is I.. Pyramus."

Koi wanted to open his eyes but he couldn't ruin the show, but was puzzled. While the other guys wanted to stop him but the Fuurinkan Drama club members stopped them. The girls just let Ranma entered the show because they knew that Ranma is going to do something exciting.

_What are you doing Ranma? _Akane wanted to asked but she kept her mouth shut as she stared at him approaching her. "P-Pyramus?" she asked, nervously.

"This is all a misunderstanding..." he said, "Everything that has happened around us is all a misunderstanding."

Akane stood up, "Go on...?"

"This guy standing in front of you, was known as the greatest soldier in this town... fearless and courageous..." he clenched his fist,

"When did Pyramus became soldier?" Julieto whispered.

"Just keep quiet." Michiru giggled.

"But only you Thisbe... knew the real me." Ranma sighd, "Knew that I am a coward... because I couldn't even express my feelings to one person whom I want to be together for the rest of my life... you say that I am overconfident.. but the truth is.. I am not, I am just holding unto that little hope where it said that there won't be any day that you would leave me miserable and alone...until this woman came and she showed to me that your feelings might change. That there maybe a day where you will leave me... and that I can't bring you back anymore..."

"Ranma..." she murmured.

"Forgive me for taking you for granted, for being such a coward, for being such a liar... please don't leave me alone... I..." he stopped and looked at the future Akane smiling at him, "I..." he looked at Akane looking deeply at him. "...Love you."

She felt her tears fell on her face, the words he said touched her heart deeply. Then she realized, almost all the audiences were crying as well.

* * *

They won first place, because their version of Pyramus and Thisbe was somewhat interesting. As Koi said before, she is interesting. Koi and the others gave their thanks to Akane and Ranma, because of them... the play became unique and totally cool. Everyone enjoyed the festival because of their play.

"And here I thought I could get her." Koi smirked at Ranma, "Treat her well.. or I'll come back to get her" he punched him playfully.

"Don't bother. I won't give her to you." Ranma smirked back.

The other girls were crying because Ranma's confession was totally romantic and because they won't be spending their time with Akane anymore.

"Promise me that you'll send me emails Akane!" Michiru sniffed, Akane nodded.

At home... in front of the Koi pond, Kasumi handed her christmas gift to Future Akane, after they celebrated their Christmas dinner; it was time for Future Akane to come back.

"Well even though Akane won the best actress award, but she avoided the scouters." Nabiki said, frowning at her sister.

"I hope my life will be normal from now on." Future Akane said, "Thank you for making my wish come true..." she said, smiling at Ranma and Akane. She bid farewell to all of them and the mirror and hers vanished.

When everyone left, Ranma and Akane stayed standing in front of the Koi pond.

"I hope Akane-san's Christmas wish came true..." Akane whispered.

"Her wish came true, and more." Ranma smiled, he held her hand and squeezed it.

* * *

The Future...

Akane lay on her bed, and realized she was back from her big bed and mansion. She frowned, her body was heavy, could it be that her wish didn't come true, that the future didn't change at all? The Telephone machine alarmed and she heard Ukyo's voice saying. _"Hey Akane-chan! I was wondering if my husband and I can drop by later? I know you're an actress and all that, but we are your friends right? So expect us tonight! We will celebrate Christmas with you and your husband!"_

Akane sighed, _so the future did change after all... Ukyo said her husband. So Ukyo is still married to Ranma?_ She said friends... and she said, she is still an actress. She glanced at her gold wedding ring and frowned. She's married to Koi. So what she had done for these past few days was hopeless.. worthless. She took her robe, wore it and went downstairs, but before she could go the other room which leads to dining room and the kitchen, she heard a familiar voice.

_"Ucchan will come later"_

Akane turned and saw Ranma standing in front of her, wearing a suit tailored around the shoulders. A white t-shirt covering the chest, with a blue tie that matched his eyes. He looks incredibly handsome.

"You're alive!" she croaked. She knew he was but seeing him now, made her happy.

Ranma blinked, "Of course."

She frowned, "..and with Ukyo?"

"Well Like I said, she'll be with us later" he said, slipping his hands in his pocket and putting away some things from the pocket. He glanced at her, "Are you okay?"

Akane bit her lip, and looked at the ground.

"Akane-" his voice low and warm.

"I am not Okay." she snapped and said honestly. She saw Ranma reaching out for her, "Don't." she stepped backwards, clenching her hands tightly. "I don't want to commit the same mistake all over again. I know how much I love you but this is so wrong."

Ranma shook his head, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth, "You love me?"

Akane glared at him, "Of course! I love you! You Insensitive, arrogant, Stupid Guy! I love you not because you are Ranma Saotome, the greatest martial artist in this town, or that because I was engaged to you! But because you are the only one who can handle my different mood sides, you listen to me when I have problems, you support me, care for me... well.. that's what I thought-"

Ranma caught her hands in his and held them tight, "Of course I do."

Akane swallowed hard, glaring at him for his unfamiliar kindness and concern. "and I would want to kiss you, to hug you, to make you mine, I want to feel your arms around me.. your lips to mine.. your-" She threw up her arms, pulling away from him. "But you already have a wonderful wife, I am just glad you are alive." she said, tears smothering her words.

"Of course I do." Ranma reduced the distance between them, his stormy eyes glinting with a purpose. "and you have a wonderful husband."

"What?"

"Akane," he murmured pulling her close. "Did you wake up at the wrong side of our bed honey?"

"Our be-" she shrieked when Ranma swept her into his arms. "Ranma! Put me down! Ukyo might see us!"

"Let's go to bed and you wake up at the other side this time." he smirked.

"Ranma! I mean it! Put me down!" she growled.

Ranma rolled his eyes, He put his forehead to hers. "Mrs. Saotome, when will you ever learn to obey your husband huh?"

"M-My husband?" she asked.

Ranma frowned. "I don't know what's happening here, but whatever it is.. I will just ignore it, considering the it's Christmas and also the fact that you are expecting."

"E-Expecting?!" she gasped.

"Yes!" he said, claiming her mouth.

She kissed him back with all the passion pumping through her body. At last the man she loved with all her heart, mind, body and soul is alive, kissing her and also her wonderful husband. A few seconds later, there was someone tugging both hers and Ranma. She looked down, and saw a little boy looking at them, while sucking his little thumb.

"Now what is it this time Masaru?" he put Akane down and carried the little boy. "and hey I told you not to suck your thumb right?"

"Right daddy."

"Masaru?" Akane asked.

Ranma blinked, "Yes, our eldest. We named him Masaru which means Victory." he frowned, "Are you really okay Akane? You weren't like this when you're pregnant with Masaru."

Akane touched the wedding band on her finger, tracing the engagement ring beside it. Then memories started to run through her mind. New Memories but good ones.

"Akane?"

Akane smiled at him, and patted Masaru, "I am perfectly Okay now, this is going to be the greatest Christmas in my life," she murmured, she wasn't alone anymore.

"Mommy!" yelled Masaru, reaching for Akane to take him.

Akane smiled and carried Masaru, Ranma told her to be careful. But she couldn't stop crying as she hugged Masaru. "I love you Ranma."

"And I love you, Mrs. Akane Saotome." he laughed, claiming his mouth with a slow, sensuous kiss that made Akane's lips hot and her body shiver. "Now this I like... I want to hear you say those words to me over and over again." he smirked.

"The what?"

"The words, 'I love you.' You rarely say them to me, which makes me glad that this christmas.. you said it more than twice." he pokes Akane's cheek then Masaru's.

"Then I will say it everyday for the rest of my life," Akane smiled.

"I would love that." Ranma kissed Akane's forehead.

End.

"Ranma 1/2" and its characters Copyright c 1999, Viz. Communications,  
Inc., Shougakukan, Kitty Animation and Rumiko Takahashi

hehe hope ya like it!  
Chette-chan  
Love ya Philip-kun!


End file.
